Brain and soul
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Temperance Brennan é uma Antropóloga e escritora famosa que se envolve com um senador ligado ao contrabando internacional. Booth é encarregado de investigá-la...
1. Chapter 1

Título: Brain and soul

Autor: Fernanda

Categoria: Bones, B&B, AU, romance/angst.

Advertências: sexo

Classificação: MA, NC-17

Capítulos: Não tenho idéia

Completa: [ ] Yes [X] No

Resumo: Temperance Brennan é uma Antropóloga e escritora famosa que se envolve com um senador ligado ao contrabando internacional. Booth é encarregado de investigá-la...

Temperance digitava freneticamente em seu laptop, preocupada em terminar seu livro no prazo estipulado pela sua editora. Pelo canto do olho ela notou que um homem a observava sem parar. O semblante sério, quase zangado, não escondia os traços bonitos de seu rosto. Era alto, possuía farto cabelo castanho, ombros largos, sobrancelhas retas e mandíbula proeminente, todas as coisas que a agradavam em um homem. Daquela distancia ela não conseguia distinguir a cor de seus olhos, mas ele possuía olhar marcante.

Ela se repreendeu mentalmente. Afinal era mais ou menos comprometida. O que Robert pensaria se a visse flertando com um estranho, ela pensou sorrindo. Temperance Brennan não gostava particularmente da monogamia, mas as pessoas pareciam se sentir confortáveis com isso, e ela foi obrigada a aceitar, como uma evolução natural da humanidade.

Ela o observou novamente. As roupas que ele usava, jeans, botas e uma jaqueta de couro fechada, destoavam completamente do local onde estavam. Um parque, cheio de árvores e crianças brincando, pessoas passeando de bermuda com seus cachorros. Estavam no verão. Temperance preferia escrever em casa, no conforto de seu ar condicionado, mas sua amiga Ângela tinha insistido que viesse encontrá-la, e para variar, estava atrasada.

Ela deu uma olhada no relógio e suspirou. Fechou seu computador e resolveu sair para dar uma volta. A amiga que ligasse em seu celular, quando resolvesse aparecer. Temperance guardou o computador na bolsa e seguiu na direção das árvores, querendo atravessar a pequena ponte sobre o lago e aproveitar uma sombra em um dos bancos do outro lado do parque. Quem sabe assim ela tirasse o bonito homem da cabeça.

Booth viu quando ela se levantou. Ele praguejou em silêncio. Seu chefe não ia gostar nada quando soubesse que ela tinha notado sua presença. Culpa da beleza dela, ele pensou. Ela era tão bonita, que ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de fitá-la. Ele aguardou um pouco, depois a seguiu a uma distancia segura, notando o andar sensual da bela mulher a sua frente. Ela era espetacular. Alta, mais alta que a maioria das mulheres que ele conhecia, possuía lindos cabelos avermelhados e os mais brilhantes olhos azuis que ele já tinha visto.

Ele se lembrou do relatório sobre a vida dela, que tinha lido na noite anterior. Melhor Antropóloga Forense do país, escritora bem sucedida, solteira, namorando em segredo um senador famoso por seus pequenos trambiques, mas que agora parecia envolvido com coisas mais sérias.

Booth achava difícil de acreditar que uma mulher como aquela se sujeitasse a atividades ilícitas, afinal ela era rica. Mas seu chefe havia garantido que o FBI tinha motivos de sobra para investigá-la de perto, e por isso ele estava lá, seguindo-a.

Ela diminuiu o passo, distraída por um pequeno pássaro, e Booth viu quando ela tropeçou na raiz de uma árvore. Ele correu e a segurou pela cintura, evitando que caísse. Temperance se assustou mais com o arrepio causado pelas mãos fortes, do que com a queda iminente.

_ Cuidado ! – ele disse. – Desculpe, não queria assustá-la. – ele sorriu.

Temperance quase derreteu diante do sorriso charmoso. Meu Deus, ela pensou, de perto o homem conseguia ser ainda mais bonito. Olhos castanhos, cor de chocolate, para ser mais exata, ela pensou. Ela notou que permanecia muda e se desvencilhou dos braços dele.

_ Tudo bem. Obrigada. – ela o encarou. – Por que está me seguindo ? – ela perguntou.

_ Uau ! Você é bem direta... – ele comentou. – Vem sempre a esse parque ? Eu o freqüento aos sábados e nunca a vi por aqui.

_ Você não respondeu minha pergunta... – ela disse cruzando os braços.

Booth pensou um pouco. A mulher não era apenas bonita, era também direta e esperta. Ele resolveu improvisar. Seu chefe não ia gostar, mas se não agisse, ela poderia desconfiar, e o plano iria por água abaixo. Ele ensaiou seu melhor sorriso.

_ Não parece óbvio ? – ele perguntou.

_ Não. – ela retrucou. – A não ser que você seja um assaltante ! Devo me preocupar com minha bolsa ?

_ Eu não sou assaltante ! – ele negou sério. – Pareço um ?

_ Não sei, nunca conheci um. – ela disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

_ Não se preocupe, eu apenas a achei bonita, queria convidá-la para um café. Que tal ?

Temperance sorriu.

_ Sinto muito, mas não. – ela se virou e continuou andando.

Booth a seguiu.

_ Hei, não vai me dizer por que ?

_ Isso importa ? – ela retrucou sem olhar para ele.

_ Claro !

Temperance parou de andar e o encarou. Era realmente uma tentação, mas ela saía há algum tempo com Robert, não queria magoá-lo.

_ Eu não acho racional a monogamia, não é antropologicamente natural, mas por convenção, na sociedade moderna, esse conceito é respeitado. E eu saio com uma pessoa, há alguns meses. Acredito que ele não gostaria que eu me encontrasse com você socialmente.

Booth ficou pasmo com a resposta dela, mas ao mesmo tempo a achou ainda mais encantadora.

_ Você disse todas essas palavras difíceis para me explicar que tem namorado ?

_ Não gosto de rótulos.

_ Entendo. – ele disse com um sorriso. – Bem, não pode me culpar por tentar, não é ?

_ Claro que não. Não se preocupe. Adeus !

Temperance se virou e continuou a andar. Ele a chamou.

_ Hei ! Pode ao menos me dizer seu nome ?

_ Brennan. Dra. Temperance Brennan. – ela disse.

_ Doutora ? Médica ? – ele perguntou.

_ Antropóloga Forense. – ela retrucou séria.

_ Uau ! Estou impressionado. Muito prazer, Temperance. Eu me chamo Joseph Booth. Pode me chamar de Booth.

_ Muito prazer, Booth.

_ Sabe se ele faz o mesmo ? – ele perguntou.

_ Não entendi... – ela o encarava, confusa.

_ Se ele é monogâmico, eu quis dizer. – ele explicou zombeteiro.

_ Eu acredito que sim, por que ?

_ Por nada, esqueça. – ele sorriu. – Por que você não fica com o meu telefone, para o caso de mudar de idéia... Eu não sei, quem sabe você enjoe da monogamia !

Temperance riu. O homem era realmente muito charmoso. Ela pensou um pouco e pegou o cartão que ele oferecia. Booth acenou e foi embora. O primeiro contato estava feito. Agora ele precisava encontrar um modo de freqüentar alguns dos lugares preferidos do senador.

_**Duas semanas depois...**_

Temperance jogou sua bolsa no sofá e correu até seu quarto. Estava atrasada. O primeiro evento que ela compareceria ao lado de Robert como sua namorada. Era uma festa numa badalada danceteria, freqüentada por políticos e artistas, nem a imprensa poderia entrar. Ela ficara muito feliz com o convite.

Ela entrou em seu amplo closet, após um banho rápido, e procurou por algo especial para usar, afinal eles não se viam há quase duas semanas. Temperance sorriu diante de seu vestido preferido. Ela o vestiu e se apressou para fazer a maquiagem. Estava quase pronta quando o telefone tocou.

_ Brennan. – ela disse distraída.

_ Temp, é o Robert. Sinto muito, querida, não vou poder buscá-la. Aconteceu um imprevisto e eu vou precisar dar uma passada em outro lugar.

_ Não tem problema, Robert ! Eu pego um táxi e o encontro lá.

_ Eu acho melhor nós remarcarmos para amanhã, no local de sempre, o que você acha ? Eu levo um vinho, podemos passar a tarde juntos !

_ Mas, Robert, eu estou toda arrumada ! Você está cancelando o encontro de hoje, é isso ?

_ Sinto muito, querida ! Eu nem mesmo tenho certeza se eu vou à festa.

_ Aconteceu algo grave ? – ela perguntou, tentando esconder seu desapontamento.

_ Não se preocupe, são apenas problemas do senado. Nada para uma moça tão linda se preocupar, certo?

Temperance suspirou.

_ Certo. Nos vemos amanhã.

_ Até amanhã, querida !

Ela desligou e se sentou na cama, pela primeira vez, furiosa com ele. Robert não tinha o direito de agir assim, pedia exclusividade no namoro, mas a deixava sozinha quase todos os finais de semana.

Temperance se olhou no espelho. Ela tinha caprichado no visual, o vestido realçava suas curvas e a maquiagem destacava os grandes olhos azuis. Ela se apoio na penteadeira e pegou nas mãos o convite da festa. Ela reparou que no envelope dizia: Dra. Temperance Brennan e convidado. Ela pensou um pouco e depois sorriu.

Ela foi direto até a mesinha da sala, pegando o cartão que o homem do encontro no parque havia lhe dado. Discou o número e aguardou.

_ Booth. – ele atendeu no segundo toque.

_ O cavalheiro aceitaria um convite inesperado, casual e totalmente platônico ? – ela perguntou.

Booth pulou da cadeira em seu escritório ao ouvir aquela voz. Não esperava que ela fosse ligar, e estava planejando sua aproximação. Aquilo estava ficando fácil demais, ele pensou.

_ Só não aceitaria se fosse louco. – ele retrucou. – Não pensei que fosse me ligar...

_ Eu não ia, quero dizer, não até acontecer uma coisa...

_ O que aconteceu com o namorado monogâmico ? – ele perguntou zombeteiro.

_ Não faço idéia, apenas resolveu me deixar sozinha em plena sexta-feira à noite, com convites para uma festa...

_ Estou dentro. Quanto tempo eu tenho para me arrumar ?

_ Que tal uma hora ? Eu pego um táxi e vou te buscar na sua casa...

_ Não ! – ele disse de repente. – Eu passo aí ! Desculpe, mas eu sou um cavalheiro a moda antiga ! Eu busco a dama !

Na verdade ela não podia conhecer seu endereço, ele pensou. Se o senador desconfiasse de algo e mandasse investigá-lo, todos no prédio sabiam que ele pertencia ao FBI, seu disfarce estaria arruinado.

_ Certo ! Quem sou eu para decepcionar um cavalheiro. – ela retrucou sorrindo.

_ Ainda bem, não faria bem para o meu ego. Passe-me seu endereço.

_**Cinqüenta minutos depois...**_

Temperance entrou no táxi e ele a beijou no rosto.

_ Você é ainda mais linda do que eu me lembrava... – ele sussurrou pegando sua mão.

Ela sorriu.

_ Lembre-se, platônico ! – ela retrucou. – Mas, obrigada de qualquer forma.

_ Ok, vou tentar manter minhas mãos longe !

Eles conversaram durante todo o trajeto, até que ela fez a pergunta mais esperada.

_ Em que você trabalha ? – ela perguntou quando o táxi parou em frente à danceteria.

_ Eu sou contador, chato, não é ? – ele esperava que a mentira colasse.

_ Não entendi. Por que ?

_ Perto da sua profissão, a minha é monótona demais !

Temperance se aproximou da entrada, mostrou seu convite e Booth disse seu nome, para que fosse adicionado a lista. Eles entraram e seguiram em busca de um canto no bar. Se sentaram e ele continuou.

_ Afinal o que faz uma Antropóloga Forense ? – ele perguntou.

_ Basicamente eu lido com ossos. Trabalho no Instituto Jeffersonian. Eles possuem o maior conjunto de artefatos e corpos mumificados da América. Eu analiso, identifico, catalogo. Pode parecer monótono, mas eu amo o que faço.

_ Ossos ?

_ Sim. – ela retrucou sorrindo.

_ Posso te chamar de Bones, então ? – ele perguntou.

_ Não ! – ela retrucou com um sorriso. – Afinal eu não te chamei de calculadora !

Ele riu muito com a resposta rápida e inteligente dela.

_ Certo ! Eu mereci isso ! Desculpe !

Ela também riu e eles pegaram duas taças de vinho que um garçom ofereceu.

A festa seguia animada, Temperance pediu licença e foi até o banheiro, retocar sua maquiagem. Após alguns minutos Booth quase engasgou com seu drink, quando viu o Senador Robert Fox parando junto ao bar pegando duas taças de champanhe.

Ele ficou intrigado, afinal ele tinha dito a Temperance que não viria. Booth matou a charada ao vê-lo voltar para a mesa. Ele se levantou rapidamente, precisava encontrá-la antes que ela visse o senador.

Booth praguejou quando o viu seguir na direção dos banheiros e apressou o passo. Quando chegou, percebeu que era tarde demais. Temperance já o tinha visto. O senador se aproximou dela, parecendo furioso.

_ Temp ! O que você faz aqui ? Eu avisei que não era para você vir !

_ Eu devia perguntar isso, Robert ! Você não disse para eu não vir, você disse que você não viria !

_ Você tem que ir embora ! Agora ! - ele baixou o tom de voz.

_ Não se atreva a falar comigo dessa maneira, Robert ! Eu não fiz nada demais ! Estou aqui com um amigo !

Booth se aproximou e sentiu um calafrio na espinha ao perceber várias pessoas observando a cena.

_ O que está acontecendo aqui ? – perguntou uma mulher baixa e loira, que se aproximou, segurando na mão do senador.

Temperance ficou pálida ao finalmente notar do que se tratava. Os sumiços, os horários estranhos, os cancelamentos. Booth se aproximou e a abraçou pelo ombro. Ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. O senador se recuperou rapidamente.

_ Não está acontecendo nada, querida ! Essa jovem é uma militante de uma ONG e quer fundos para suas obras. E eu disse a ela que aqui não é o local apropriado para discutirmos isso. Mas ela já estava de saída, não é mesmo ? – ele disse num tom de quem não admitia ser desafiado.

Booth a puxou pela mão, antes que ela resolvesse fazer uma cena. Temperance o seguiu como um robô. O mundo desmoronando em sua cabeça. Seu namorado era casado.

Ele só parou quando chegaram lá fora. Ela permanecia muda e Booth sentiu pena. Sua primeira impressão estava desfeita, definitivamente. Ela não sabia que o senador era casado, como seu chefe havia afirmado. Ninguém poderia representar um choque tão bem.

Ao ouvir um soluço, Booth a puxou para seus braços. Temperance afundou o rosto em seu peito e chorou.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Brain and soul

Autor: Fernanda

Classificação: MA, NC-17

Capítulo: 2

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_Booth a puxou pela mão, antes que ela resolvesse fazer uma cena. Temperance o seguiu como um robô. O mundo desmoronando em sua cabeça. Seu namorado era casado._

_Ele só parou quando chegaram lá fora. Ela permanecia muda e Booth sentiu pena. Sua primeira impressão estava desfeita, definitivamente. Ela não sabia que o senador era casado, como seu chefe havia afirmado. Ninguém poderia representar um choque tão bem. _

_Ao ouvir um soluço, Booth a puxou para seus braços. Temperance afundou o rosto em seu peito e chorou. _

_**Continua...**_

Booth permaneceu em silêncio, acariciando os cabelos dela, até que a percebeu mais calma. Temperance se afastou e virou-se de costas para ele.

_ Eu sinto muito pela cena. – ela disse baixinho. - Nós não devíamos ter discutido na frente de todo mundo... E eu não devia ter chorado dessa maneira. Me sinto uma boba, agora ! – ela falou e enxugou as lágrimas com o lenço que ele lhe estendeu.

_ Deixe de bobagem ! Foi um choque, eu entendo isso. E não se desculpe por aquele canalha. Ele não merece isso.

Ela se voltou para encará-lo e sorriu. Booth estendeu a mão. Temperance a segurou e ele a puxou em direção a rua.

_ Vem, vamos dar uma volta. Acho que um pouco de ar fresco vai te fazer bem.

Começaram a caminhar de mãos dadas. Temperance se sentiu confiante em se abrir com ele, afinal ele parecia mesmo uma boa pessoa. Ela começou a falar baixinho, contou como havia conhecido o senador e quando começaram a sair juntos.

_ Gosta mesmo dele, não é ? – ele perguntou com amargura na voz. – Do senador Robert, o trambiqueiro.

_ Você o conhece ? – ela perguntou surpresa.

_ Claro ! Eu leio os jornais. Ele está sendo investigado por corrupção, não está ?

_ Ele diz que é inocente, mas depois dessa, eu não acredito mais nele.

_ Não sabia mesmo que ele era casado ?

_ Não. Não acompanho política. E só leio revistas sobre Antropologia.

_ Ele tem filhos também, dois meninos, se não me engano.

_ Pois é, não me faltava mais nada ! – ela disse com voz chorosa.

_ É, acho que você gosta mesmo dele. – Booth concluiu com tristeza.

_ Não, pelo menos não da maneira que você está pensando. Eu só não me conformo é de ter sido tão estúpida !

_ Você não é estúpida, Bones !

_ Eu fui muito idiota, Booth ! Todos os sinais estavam lá ! Eu apenas os ignorei. – ela suspirou e sorriu. – Você me chamou de Bones ! – ela o censurou.

_ Desculpe, escapou. – ele disse, com um sorriso nada arrependido.

Ela também sorriu e continuou.

_ Nós nos encontrávamos num hotel, sabe ? Sempre à tarde, ele nunca passou uma noite sequer comigo. Me deixava sozinha nos fins de semana e nunca me apresentava a ninguém. Eu devia ter desconfiado.

_ Você me disse que tinha a mente aberta, disse que não acreditava na monogamia. – Booth comentou. – Então porque está tão zangada ? – ele perguntou para testá-la.

_ Eu nunca destruiria uma família, Booth ! Eu tenho princípios ! Jamais saí com um homem casado antes... Sempre preferi os espíritos livres, como eu.

Eles continuaram andando, em silêncio. Depois de andar por vários quarteirões, ela reclamou.

_ Estou cansada, acho que quero ir pra casa...

_ Certo. Vou chamar um táxi. – ele disse, desapontado.

_**Escritório do FBI...**_

_ Você não devia ter se aproximado tanto, Booth ! – o chefe disse, zangado.

_ Eu sei, mas ela é esperta, demais. Se me visse seguindo-a, apenas a distancia, durante muito tempo, teria chamado a polícia. Foi melhor assim, acredite. – Booth retrucou.

_ E o que você pretende fazer agora ?

_ Conquistar a confiança dela, até conseguir fazer algumas perguntas discretas sobre as atividades dele.

_ Certo. Mantenha-me informado. E cuidado. O homem não pode descobrir, ou vai escapar impune mais uma vez !

_ Pode deixar. Eu me chamo Joseph Booth, e sou um mero contador.

O chefe sorriu.

_ Você não tem cara de contador, Booth ! – ele disse, saindo da sala.

_**Três dias depois...**_

Temperance terminava de examinar os ossos de um soldado da primeira Guerra mundial quando seu celular tocou. Ela retirou as luvas e atendeu.

_ Bom dia. Está se sentindo melhor ? – ele perguntou.

Um enorme sorriso surgiu no rosto de Temperance ao ouvir a voz dele.

_ Bom dia. Estou bem melhor agora, certamente. – ela retrucou.

A amiga Angela a olhou surpresa e com ar interrogativo. Temperance achou melhor continuar a conversa em sua sala e deixou o Limbo. Hodgins e Angela se olharam intrigados.

_ Será que era o senador ? – Hodgins perguntou.

_ Não pode ser ! Ela me garantiu que nunca mais ia vê-lo !

Ele sorriu, malicioso.

_ Então a doutora Brennan já está de namorado novo. Você viu o sorriso dela quando atendeu ao telefone ?

_ Eu vou descobrir os detalhes !

Angela sumiu pelo corredor na direção da sala dela. Temperance estava sentada no sofá, o enorme sorriso ainda no rosto. A amiga se sentou ao lado dela, mas ela nem pareceu notar.

_ Certo. Nos vemos no sábado, então !

Ela riu e Angela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_ Claro que não ! Eu sei, mas não posso mesmo ! Meu livro está completamente atrasado e preciso adiantá-lo. Espere e veja por si mesmo ! – ela fez uma pausa, ouvindo o que ele dizia. – Claro. Adoro ! Jantar e depois saímos para dançar. Você escolhe ! Até lá.

Ela desligou e a amiga sorriu, maliciosa.

_ Ok, pode começar, quero todos os detalhes. Quanto mais sórdidos, melhor !

_ Angela ! Eu não sei do que você está falando...

_ Ah, sabe sim, querida ! Você terminou com o Robert ontem e já tem namorado novo no pedaço ? Eu estou sozinha há meses ! Você me deve isso !

_ Primeiro, eu não terminei com Robert, simplesmente nunca deveria ter acontecido nada, já que ele é casado. Segundo, não tenho namorado novo, ele é apenas um amigo.

_ Ta. Você não sorri daquele jeito quando eu te telefono !

Temperance sentiu seu rosto corar. A amiga não a deixaria em paz, enquanto não desse os detalhes.

_ Ok, ok ! Se eu contar como nos conhecemos, você me deixa trabalhar sossegada ?

_ Só se depois você me contar os detalhes do encontro de sábado.

_ Angela !

_ Ok, tudo bem ! Eu prometo que te deixo em paz. – ela disse cruzando os dedos nas costas.

_**Sábado seguinte, dez horas da manhã...**_

O telefone tocou enquanto Temperance terminava mais um capítulo de seu livro. Ela foi até a sala pegar seu celular.

_ Brennan.

_ Só queria ouvir sua voz... – ele retrucou fazendo-a sorrir.

_ Você ouve minha voz toda noite, Booth !

_ Eu sei, mas pensei que talvez... se não estiver ocupada, quisesse almoçar comigo. O que você me diz ?

_ Ansiedade faz mal à saúde... – ela disse rindo.

_ Ficar sem te ver é que faz mal à minha saúde !

_ Sinto muito, Booth. Não posso ! Minha editora vai me matar, se eu não terminar mais dois capítulos do livro ainda hoje !

_ Como posso convencê-la ?

_ Escrevendo o livro pra mim, seria a única maneira ! – ela retrucou rindo.

_ Tudo bem, eu sei quando perco uma batalha... – ele reclamou. – Passo na sua casa às seis.

_ Ok. Tchau.

Temperance desligou o telefone e balançou a cabeça. Booth era realmente diferente dos homens com quem ela já tinha se envolvido. Nenhum deles nunca fora tão atencioso com ela.

_**Mais tarde...**_

Temperance terminou de calçar as sandálias de salto e se olhou novamente no espelho. Fazia muito tempo que ela não se dava ao luxo de calçar saltos altos, pois o senador era da mesma altura que ela, e se sentia intimidado quando ela parecia maior do que ele. Idiota, ela pensou. Booth com certeza era seguro o suficiente para não se intimidar com esse tipo de detalhe.

Mas ele era alto, ela se lembrou com um sorriso, bem alto. Temperance sentiu um arrepio ao se lembrar de como seu rosto se encaixou perfeitamente na curva do pescoço dele, enquanto chorava. Ela se lembrou também do perfume, suave e bem masculino, da discreta colônia que ele usava, e dos braços fortes, que a enlaçaram com firmeza.

A campainha tirou-a de seu devaneio. Ela pegou o par de brincos e correu até a porta. Angela entrou sorrindo.

_ Angela ?!

_ Eu sei que esperava outra pessoa, mas preciso falar com você !

_ Agora ? Vem comigo, eu estou terminando de me arrumar, Angie. Aconteceu alguma coisa ?

Ela voltou para o quarto e a amiga a seguiu.

_ Hodgins. – Angela disse.

_ O que tem ele ? – ela perguntou começando a se maquiar.

_ Ele me convidou para sair. – ela disse. – Eu não sei o que dizer a ele ! Você precisa me ajudar, Brenn !

Temperance riu do desespero da amiga.

_ Ângela, você falando assim me surpreende, sabia ? Desde quando Ângela Montenegro se sente intimidada por um homem ? Só porque ele trabalha com você ? Apenas diga não e pronto, oras !

_ Aí é que está o problema... – ela disse torcendo as mãos. – Eu acho que, bom, eu não quero dizer não !

Temperance parou de passar o batom e a encarou, surpresa.

_ Você, interessada no Hodgins ? – ela riu.

_ Ah, qual é o problema ? Ele até que é bem fofo... – ela ficou séria de repente. – Você acha que o Dr. Goodman ficaria bravo se nós começássemos a sair ? Quero dizer, nunca namorei alguém no trabalho antes, não sei se posso perder meu emprego !

_ Eu não sei, Ângela. Você quer que eu converse com ele ?

_ Do seu jeito discreto como a buzina de um navio ? – ela retrucou com ironia. - Não obrigada ! Pode deixar que eu descubro sozinha.

_ Não entendi sobre a buzina de navio, mas você é quem sabe !

A campainha tocou e Ângela deu um gritinho.

_ Não acredito que eu vou conhecer o namorado misterioso !

_ Ele não é meu namorado, Angie ! Por favor, seja discreta !

_ Ok, pode deixar !

Ambas correram para a sala. Temperance abriu a porta e Ângela permaneceu ao lado dela. Booth ficou surpreso com a recepção.

_ Olá ! – ele disse. – Bones, você está linda ! E você é ? – ele se dirigiu a Ângela.

_ Ângela Montenegro, muito prazer ! – ela disse estendendo a mão. – Bones ? – ela perguntou, confusa.

_ Ele pegou a irritante mania de me chamar assim, Angie. Esse é Joseph Booth. – ela o apresentou. – Entre, Booth.

_ Muito prazer. – ele retrucou com um sorriso.

Angela pegou a bolsa e se despediu. Booth parou em pé na sala.

_ Crianças, divirtam-se, eu estava de saída ! – ela disse puxando Temperance até a porta. – Meu Deus ! Você não me disse que ele era um Deus Grego !

Temperance riu da comparação.

_ Você não tem jeito, Angela !

_ Se você não me contar os detalhes desse encontro, eu juro que vou morrer !

_ Deixe de ser dramática ! Tchau !

Temperance se despediu e voltou para a sala. Booth observava um quadro. Ao perceber sua presença ele se voltou. Ela notou o corte impecável do blazer preto que ele usava, o contraste com a calça jeans clara e a camiseta branca. Realmente, Angela tinha razão, o homem era mesmo um Deus Grego em matéria de beleza.

_ Sua amiga é muito simpática. – ele disse.

_ Ela é um pouco maluca, mas muito divertida.

_ Você está linda... – ele disse.

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram. Ela sentiu seu rosto corar. Apenas um olhar dele já a fazia se sentir assim, ficou imaginando como seria se ele a tocasse.

_ Obrigada ! – ela retrucou com um sorriso. – Vou buscar minha bolsa e poderemos ir, certo ?

_ Certo.

Enquanto ela ia até o quarto Booth continuou examinando a sala, os objetos de arte chamando sua atenção, será que eles faziam parte da enorme coleção de peças contrabandeadas pelo senador ? Ele torcia para estar errado. Não conseguia imaginar aquela mulher envolvida em contrabando, mortes e tráfico internacional de drogas.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Brain and soul

Autor: Fernanda

Classificação: MA, NC-17

Capítulo: 3

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

__ Você está linda... – ele disse._

_Os olhares de ambos se encontraram. Ela sentiu seu rosto corar. Apenas um olhar dele já a fazia se sentir assim, ficou imaginando como seria se ele a tocasse._

__ Obrigada ! – ela retrucou com um sorriso. – Vou buscar minha bolsa e poderemos ir, certo ?_

__ Certo._

_Enquanto ela ia até o quarto Booth continuou examinando a sala, os objetos de arte chamando sua atenção, será que eles faziam parte da enorme coleção de peças contrabandeadas pelo senador ? Ele torcia para estar errado. Não conseguia imaginar aquela mulher envolvida em contrabando, mortes e tráfico internacional de drogas._

_**Continua...**_

_ A comida desse lugar é muito boa ! – ela disse, tomando um gole do vinho.

_ É o meu lugar preferido. Sabia que você ia gostar !

Temperance o encarou, desconfiada.

_ Quem te ouve falar assim pensa que nos conhecemos há muito tempo ! Faz pouco mais de uma semana que você me abordou no parque, Booth !

_ Te abordei no parque ! Nossa, isso soou um tanto assustador, não ? – ele disse rindo. – Eu fiquei me sentindo um maníaco agora !

Ela riu com gosto.

_ Que horror ! Não foi minha intenção, desculpe ! Faz pouco mais de uma semana que nos conhecemos, ficou melhor assim ?

_ Muito melhor !

_ Mas continuando, como você adivinhou ? Comida Tailandeza não é a escolha mais comum para a maioria das pessoas.

Ele sorriu para disfarçar. Ela jamais poderia desconfiar que ele tinha praticamente a biografia de sua vida, bem em cima da mesa no escritório, e que não era um escritório de contabilidade.

_ Eu confesso, tinha esperanças que você gostasse, apenas porque eu gosto. Desculpe, isso soou extremamente egoísta ! – ele disse.

Ela riu.

_ Gosto de pessoas sinceras ! É uma qualidade rara nos dias de hoje.

Booth sentiu um nó no estômago quando ela disse isso, pois sua consciência pesava sabendo que a enganava. Ele tentava se lembrar que ela podia estar envolvida em tudo aquilo, mas sabia que se isso fosse verdade, ficaria arrasado, pois estava cada vez mais encantado por ela.

_ Hei... Você parece há quilômetros daqui ! – ela reclamou com um sorriso.

_ Desculpe, por um minuto eu divaguei e me lembrei dos problemas do trabalho.

_ Me conte um pouco sobre seu trabalho ! – ela pediu.

Booth engoliu em seco. Não podia falar sobre seu trabalho, afinal não tinha idéia de como fazer seu próprio cálculo do Imposto de Renda. Ele sorriu enigmático.

_ Sinto muito. Fica para uma outra vez. Hoje eu não quero falar sobre mim. Eu quero saber mais sobre você.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

_ Certo. O que você quer saber ?

_ Sua cor preferida, se gosta de dançar, quais músicas prefere... – ele se lembrou de uma coisa. – Gosta de obras de arte ? Eu vi várias no seu apartamento.

_ Vamos começar do início... Azul, adoro, vários estilos... E sim, adoro obras de arte. Quanto mais antigas, melhor.

_ Você costuma freqüentar leilões para consegui-las ?

_ Sim, a maioria. Algumas eu comprei nos países de origem, em viagens a trabalho. Apenas uma eu ganhei. – ela respondeu mais séria.

Booth percebeu a mudança sutil na expressão dela.

_ A peça te trás más recordações ? – ele perguntou, curioso.

_ Eu ganhei aquela pequena estatueta romana que tenho na entrada do apartamento. Foi o Robert quem me deu. – ela sorriu com ironia. – Acho que devia enviá-la pelo correio para a esposa dele. O que você acha ?

_ Se ela realmente for esperta e percebeu a cena toda lá na festa, talvez ela nem esteja mais em casa.

_ Será ? – ela perguntou.

_ Por que ? Interessada em tê-lo de volta ? – Booth perguntou, com um pontada de ciúmes na voz, mas que ela não identificou.

_ Não ! De jeito nenhum ! Nunca mais quero vê-lo na minha frente ! Odeio ser enganada !

Booth sentiu como se ela tivesse falado diretamente para ele. Seu consolo era pensar que, quando concluísse seu trabalho, teria tirado mais um bandido das ruas. Mas ele sabia que perderia a amizade, ou o que quer que estivesse começando a nascer entre eles, isso se ela não estivesse envolvida. E de qualquer maneira, isso doía.

_ Você parece distante de novo... – ela provocou com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu para disfarçar e pegou sua mão, por cima da mesa.

_ Eu estava apenas pensando se uma linda moça, de olhos incrivelmente azuis, aceitaria sair para dançar comigo...

_ Ela adoraria. – ela respondeu.

Booth pediu a conta e eles saíram do restaurante. Robert estava do lado de fora, no restaurante do outro lado da rua, saindo do carro ao lado da esposa. Temperance apertou a mão de Booth e ele entendeu a mensagem. Ele a escondeu com seu corpo, para que o senador não a visse.

O senador obviamente não o tinha reconhecido. E ela respirou aliviada quando o casal entrou no restaurante italiano.

_ Tudo bem ? – ele perguntou.

_ Sim. Obrigada !

_ Ok, acho que minha teoria caiu por terra. Ou ela é burra, ou interesseira. – ele riu. – Ou os dois...

_ Ou não quis sacrificar os filhos. – Temperance disse com amargura na voz. – Há mulheres assim, mesmo nos dias de hoje. Sacrificam a própria felicidade para não desapontar os filhos !

_ Vamos ! Não quero falar sobre o senador Robert o trambiqueiro. Essa noite é nossa, não vamos deixá-lo estragá-la, certo ?

_ Certo ! – ela concordou.

_**Uma hora depois...**_

Temperance sorriu quando a música "Hot Blonded" acabou. Booth e ela estavam na pista de dança há mais de meia hora, dançando todas as músicas.

_ Eu simplesmente adoro essa música ! – ela disse sem fôlego.

_ Eu também ! É um clássico !

Uma música lenta começou a tocar (Wherever You Will Go) e ela se afastou, com a intenção de sair da pista de dança. Booth a segurou pela mão.

_ Hei ! Onde você pensa que vai ?

_ Eu não sei dançar músicas assim... – ela retrucou, constrangida.

_ Não tem segredo. Vem, eu levo você. – ele disse, já a abraçando pela cintura.

Temperance colocou os braços nos ombros dele, hesitante. Ele sorriu ao puxá-la para mais perto.

_ Relaxe, eu não vou te morder ! – ele sussurrou junto ao ouvido dela.

Ela relaxou contra o corpo dele e fechou os olhos, deixando que ele a guiasse devagar. Temperance adorou cada minuto, sentir o corpo musculoso e quente de encontro ao seu era muito bom e ela acabou relaxando, curtindo a música.

Quando acabou, Booth não a soltou e ela o encarou. Ele afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo e aproximou os lábios dos dela, num beijo leve, apenas um roçar. Temperance ficou tensa e quando ele entreabriu os lábios para aprofundar o beijo, ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a manteve presa pela cintura.

_ O que foi ? – ele perguntou baixinho.

_ Eu não quero, Booth.

_ Por que não ? – ele perguntou, olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

_ Não quero estragar o que temos. – ela retrucou, sincera.

_ Do que você está falando ?

_ Eu não estou pronta para começar um relacionamento agora. Por favor, entenda ! Nossa amizade é importante pra mim !

Booth pareceu desapontado, mas sorriu.

_ Você tem razão. Desculpe. É cedo demais... Eu posso entender isso.

Temperance suspirou, aliviada, e sorriu. Booth a puxou pela mão e ela o seguiu até o bar. Tomaram mais alguns drinks e depois ele a puxou para a pista de danças novamente, apesar de seus protestos alegando cansaço.

_**Mais tarde...**_

_ Você não vai entrar ? – ela perguntou ao notar que ele permaneceu parado, na entrada do apartamento.

_ Pelo jeito você já tem companhia. – ele disse, parecendo muito zangado.

Temperance seguiu os olhos dele e seu coração deu um salto de susto. Sentado, na poltrona de sua sala de estar, estava Robert. Ele se levantou ao vê-la.

_ Nós precisamos conversar, Temp ! Eu esperei por você a noite toda ! – ele disse nervoso. – Onde diabos você estava ?

_ Nós não temos nada para conversar. Vá embora ! – ela jogou a bolsa no sofá e se voltou para ele. – Aliás, como entrou aqui ?

Booth assistia a cena quieto, um ciúme desconhecido o invadindo. Ele cerrou os punhos e fez menção de ir embora, mas ela segurou sua mão. O movimento não passou despercebido pelo senador, que replicou sarcástico.

_ O porteiro me deixou subir. É uma das vantagens de ser famoso. – ele encarou Booth. - Pelo que vejo você já se consolou rapidinho nos braços de outro !

_ Hei ! – Booth se intrometeu. - Não se atreva a falar com ela dessa maneira !

_ Por acaso você sabe com quem está falando ? Eu sou um senador. Não se meta na conversa !

Booth deu alguns passos na direção dele, mas ela se colocou na frente, uma das mãos em seu peito.

_ Booth, por favor, não ! – ela pediu. – Não faça nada que possa te prejudicar por minha causa, por favor ! – o olhar dela era de súplica. – Eu sei me defender, ok ?

Ele olhou para ela e atendeu seu pedido.

_ Ok. Eu vou embora. Qualquer coisa me liga, certo ? A qualquer hora ! – ele disse baixinho e a beijou no rosto, antes de sair.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 4**

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

__ O porteiro me deixou subir. É uma das vantagens de ser famoso. – ele encarou Booth. - Pelo que vejo você já se consolou rapidinho nos braços de outro !_

__ Hei ! – Booth se intrometeu. - Não se atreva a falar com ela dessa maneira !_

__ Por acaso você sabe com quem está falando ? Eu sou um senador. Não se meta na conversa !_

_Booth deu alguns passos na direção dele, mas ela se colocou na frente, uma das mãos em seu peito._

__ Booth, por favor, não ! – ela pediu. – Não faça nada que possa te prejudicar por minha causa, por favor ! – o olhar dela era de súplica. – Eu sei me defender, ok ?_

_Ele olhou para ela e atendeu seu pedido._

__ Ok. Eu vou embora. Qualquer coisa me liga, certo ? A qualquer hora ! – ele disse baixinho e a beijou no rosto, antes de sair._

_**Continua...**_

Assim que Booth saiu, ela encarou Robert. Seu olhar demonstrava indiferença.

_ Foi bom ter mandado seu amiguinho embora, Temp. Nós temos muito que conversar !

_ Nós não temos nada para conversar e você também tem que sair ! Você só se esqueceu de me contar que era casado. Pra você acho que isso não tem importância nenhuma, mas pra mim tem !

_ Querida, deixe de bobagem ! Nós somos incríveis juntos ! Você sabe disso ! Vai deixar um mero detalhe estragar o que temos ? – ele disse, se aproximando dela.

Temperance lançou a ele um olhar de desprezo. Ela não conseguia acreditar que o homem na frente dela fosse o mesmo gentil senador que ela tinha conhecido, meses antes.

_ Eu não vou continuar nosso relacionamento, Robert ! Volte pra sua esposa !

Ele fez menção de abraçá-la e ela o empurrou.

_ Não se atreva a me tocar ! – ela disse muito séria.

_ Ok, Temp. Se é assim que você quer, é assim que vai ser ! – ele foi em direção a ela e a segurou pelo pulso.

_ Me solta, Robert ! Você enlouqueceu ? – ela puxou o braço com força, tentando se soltar.

Ele tentou beijá-la e ela ficou ainda mais furiosa. Com um golpe exímio de artes marciais, ela torceu o braço juntamente com o dele na direção das costas e se virou, usando o próprio corpo para derrubá-lo no chão. Temperance esfregou o pulso que ele tinha machucado enquanto ele se levantava.

– Você vai se arrepender de me tratar assim ! – ele gritou, furioso. – Você não sabe com quem está lidando !

Ele saiu do apartamento como um furacão, fechando a porta com estrondo, deixando-a boquiaberta. Ela nunca tinha visto Robert sequer levantando a voz para alguém. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ele fosse nervoso ou violento.

Temperance estremeceu, um medo súbito a invadiu. E se ele voltasse ? Ela trancou a porta e correu até o telefone, ligando para a portaria do prédio.

_**Dia seguinte, dez da manhã...**_

Temperance ouviu o telefone tocando, mas jogou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, se recusando a acreditar que alguém estava ligando para ela, em pleno domingo cedo. Cedo ? Ela olhou para o relógio de cabeceira e se assustou. Marcava mais de dez horas.

Ela se levantou, mas seguiu em direção ao banheiro, deixando que a secretária eletrônica atendesse a ligação. Enquanto escovava os dentes, ouviu a voz da Ângela.

"_ Oi, querida, já esperei demais ! Você tem que me contar como foi o encontro de ontem com o Deus Grego ! Me liga com urgência ! Tchau !"

Temperance sorriu, mas depois ficou séria, ao se lembrar de como a noite terminou. Estava em dúvida se contava o acontecido à amiga. Com um suspiro ela terminou de se arrumar e foi ligar para Ângela. Ela atendeu no segundo toque. Temperance a convidou para almoçar e elas combinaram de se encontrar no shopping.

Ela estava de saída para encontrar com Ângela quando seu telefone tocou novamente.

_ Brennan. – ela atendeu enquanto pegava a bolsa.

_ Você não me ligou... Devo supor que está tudo bem ? – Booth disse.

Ela sorriu. Gostava de ouvir a voz dele.

_ Desculpe, não liguei pois acordei tarde e agora estou de saída. Vou almoçar com a Ângela.

_ Como foi a conversa com o senador ? – ele perguntou.

_ Não aconteceu. Ele foi embora depois de você, Booth. Eu realmente não acho que tenho mais alguma coisa para conversar com ele. Parece que o senador que eu conhecia existia somente na minha cabeça.

_ Eu acho que sei o que quer dizer... – ele suspirou. – Bom, eu vou desligar. Não quero atrasá-la para seu compromisso. Te ligo depois.

_ Certo. Tchau.

_**Escritório do Booth, FBI...**_

Booth revirava as gavetas quando seu amigo Sully entrou.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui em pleno domingo, Booth ? Não ia levar Parker ao jogo de beisebol ?

_ Eu vou, Sully ! Acontece que eu esqueci os ingressos aqui, e não consigo encontrá-los ! – ele derrubou o arquivo da investigação do senador e encontrou os ingressos. – Achei !

O amigo emitiu um longo assobio ao ver a foto de Temperance dentro da pasta.

_ Uau ! Quem é ela, Booth ? Escondendo esse tesouro só pra você, é ?

Booth sentiu uma pontada no estômago. Ele guardou a foto de volta na pasta e a fechou rapidamente.

_ Ela é suspeita de ser cúmplice do Senador Robert no contrabando de artes, Sully. Eu a estou investigando, ok ? Não é o que você está pensando !

_ Ah... Que pena ! Ela é linda ! O senador é um cara de sorte !

_ É, é linda sim. – Booth concordou, desconfortável com o comentário de Sully. – Bom, eu preciso ir, estou atrasado ! Tchau, Sully !

_ Tchau !

Sully balançou a cabeça, não entendia como um cara boa pinta como seu amigo, estava há tanto tempo sem namorada.

_**Quarta-feira, Instituto Jeffersonian...**_

_ Temperance Brennan ! – um jovem baixinho de óculos gritou bem alto, no corredor principal que levava à plataforma.

Temperance olhou para ele e notou o enorme bouquet de rosas vermelhas que ele segurava. Ela desceu da plataforma e foi assinar o papel da entrega, sob os olhares atentos da Ângela. Ela pegou as flores e seguiu para sua sala, pegando o cartão. Nele dizia "Espero que me perdoe, eu fiquei nervoso com sua recusa, mas o que fiz foi imperdoável e não vai se repetir. Precisamos conversar. Mesmo lugar e horário ? Com amor, Robert."

Temperance suspirou. Não precisava de assinatura para saber quem havia mandado aquelas flores. Ela olhou desanimada para as rosas. Uma pena, rosas tão lindas, vindas de um idiota. Ângela bateu de leve na porta.

_ Oi, Angie.

_ Você não parece ter acabado de receber flores tão lindas ! Que cara é essa, Brennan ?

_ Se você gostou, pode pegá-las pra você ! – ela respondeu e jogou o cartão no lixo.

_ São do senador casado ? – a amiga perguntou, pegando as flores que a amiga estendia.

_ São. – ela suspirou.

_ Ele não desistiu ? Pensei que vocês tivessem conversado no seu apartamento, no sábado. Pelo menos você me disse que ele estava lá, quando você voltou do encontro com o Booth.

_ Estava. Mas ao invés de conversar, ele me agrediu !

Ângela caiu sentada na cadeira, chocada com as palavras de Temperance.

_ Ele fez o que ?

_ Ele tentou me agarrar, à força. Eu me livrei e ele saiu furioso, batendo a porta. Foi exatamente essa a nossa conversa. Agora ele me manda flores ! – ela disse, furiosa. – Eu devia enviá-las de volta para o escritório dele !

_ Você não me contou isso no domingo, Brenn ! – ela a repreendeu. - Booth sabe disso ?

_ Que ele me agrediu ? Não ! De jeito nenhum ! Booth não pode saber, ou vai fazer alguma besteira e Robert poderia prejudicá-lo. Não quero isso.

_ Eu entendo. Acho que você tem razão. Seria pior, mesmo. – ela encarou Temperance. – O que você pretende fazer ?

_ Não vou fazer nada. Em algum momento ele vai ter que desistir.

_**Sexta-feira, nove da manhã, escritório do Booth...**_

Booth desligou o telefone e correu para a sala de seu chefe.

_ O informante ligou. O senador vai fazer a retirada daqui a quinze minutos !

_ Não o perca de vista, Booth ! – o chefe recomendou. – Precisamos pegar esse bastardo !

_ Pode deixar !

Booth correu até o carro, seguido por Sully. Os dois estavam trabalhando juntos pela primeira vez. E em um caso bem difícil. O senador tinha muitas pessoas leais a ele, e ele mesmo não participava diretamente de todo o esquema, apenas na receptação, pois não confiava em mais ninguém para pegar os objetos tão valiosos que encomendava.

Enquanto dirigia, Booth dava as instruções.

_ Você não pode perdê-lo de vista, Sully. Mas seja discreto ! Se ele desconfiar, será ainda mais difícil pegá-lo.

_ Pode confiar em mim, Booth !

_ Aconteça o que acontecer, não o prenda ! – Booth o lembrou. – Nós ainda precisamos pegar o cara que envia as obras pra ele, se passando por um parente da Inglaterra. A polícia de Londres está conosco nessa operação. Não podemos falhar na nossa parte.

Sully apertou o colete à prova de balas por baixo da jaqueta. Uma exigência de seu chefe, e que incomodava bastante.

_ E quanto à namorada dele, Booth ? Ela pegou vários pacotes pra ele, não pegou ?

Booth estremeceu. Não podia, ou melhor, não queria que Temperance estivesse envolvida em tudo aquilo.

_ Eu acho que ela não sabe de nada, mas ainda é cedo para ter certeza. Acredito que ela foi usada por ele, mas nem sabia o que havia nos pacotes.

_ Ela precisaria ser muito ingênua ! – Sully ironizou.

_ Você não a conhece, Sully ! – Booth disse bravo, depois amenizou o tom. – Ela é mesmo muito ingênua, nem desconfiava que o senador era casado ! - ele explicou.

Sully o olhou, totalmente chocado.

_ Não é possível, Booth ! Eu mesmo já vi o senador com a família na TV !

_ Acredite, é verdade. Eu estava com ela quando descobriu. Ninguém é tão boa atriz assim, Sully ! – ele riu. – E ela não assiste TV, por mais incrível que isso possa parecer...

Sully também riu. Depois ele encarou o amigo, que estacionava o carro perto da agência dos correios.

_ Só te dou um conselho, Booth. Não se envolva demais com ela.

_ Por que está me dizendo isso ?

_ Porque eu te conheço, amigo. E, se ela é mesmo uma boa moça, vai te odiar quando descobrir como foi usada.

Booth não retrucou, sabia que o amigo tinha razão.

_**Cinco horas da tarde, plataforma, Instituto Jeffersonian...**_

Temperance atendeu seu celular depois de retirar as luvas.

_ Brennan !

_ Você parece cansada...

Ela sorriu ao ouvir a voz dele.

_ É bom ouvir sua voz... Eu tive mesmo um dia muito cansativo ! Estamos organizando mais uma exposição.

Ângela começou a fazer mímicas de duas pessoas se beijando e Temperance atirou as luvas nela. Ela seguiu pelo corredor para conversar com ele em seu escritório.

_ Vamos sair pra dançar ?

_ Não sei, Booth. Não estou com pique para dançar...

_ Por favor, não me dispense ! Eu fiquei a semana toda sem te ver ! ele reclamou.

Ela riu.

_ Não estou dispensando você, Booth ! Estou dispensando a dança ! – ela abriu o micro para terminar os relatórios do dia. – Eu pensei em cozinhar para nós, na minha casa. O que você acha ? Macarrão com queijo, vinho tinto e um bom filme ?

_ Maravilhoso ! – ele respondeu. – Que horas eu te pego no trabalho ?

_ Melhor você me encontrar em casa, Booth. Eu preciso terminar uns relatórios e depois vou ao supermercado. Nos encontramos na minha casa, as oito, está bem ?

_ Está ótimo ! Até lá.

Temperance desligou e começou a trabalhar, agora ainda mais motivada para terminar o quanto antes.

_**Sete quinze da noite, escritório da Temperance...**_

Ela terminava o último relatório da semana quando o interfone tocou. Temperance massageou as têmporas antes de atender, estranhando alguém procurá-la no Instituto naquele horário.

_ Brennan.

_ Doutora ! Sinto muito incomodá-la, mas tem um homem aqui na portaria que deseja falar com a senhorita. Ele diz que é um senador e ameaçou meu emprego se eu não a chamasse ! – o segurança falava baixo.

Ela suspirou. Era só o que faltava acontecer, Robert começar a persegui-la no trabalho.

_ Tudo bem, ponha-o no telefone.

_ Ele vai ficar furioso, Dra. Brennan !

Não se faziam mais homens como antigamente, ela pensou. O segurança parecia intimidado demais para o seu gosto. Robert pegou o interfone.

_ Precisamos conversar !

_ Vá embora ! Eu não acredito que você teve a coragem de me importunar no meu local de trabalho ! Eu já estou de saída, Robert, e eu juro, se você estiver por aí quando eu sair, eu chamarei a polícia, entendeu ? – ela desligou, e percebeu que suas mãos tremiam.

Temperance desligou o micro, pegou a bolsa e saiu. Precisava se apressar, ou deixaria Booth esperando.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 5**

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

__ Precisamos conversar !_

__ Vá embora ! Eu não acredito que você teve a coragem de me importunar no meu local de trabalho ! Eu já estou de saída, Robert, e eu juro, se você estiver por aí quando eu sair, eu chamarei a polícia, entendeu ? – ela desligou, e percebeu que suas mãos tremiam._

_Temperance desligou o micro, pegou a bolsa e saiu. Precisava se apressar, ou deixaria Booth esperando._

_**Continua...**_

Temperance pagou as compras e correu para o carro. Não queria chegar muito atrasada em casa. Ela se assustou quando terminou de guardar as compras no porta-malas do carro e deu de cara com Robert ao seu lado.

_ Mas que coisa ! Você me assustou ! Por acaso está me seguindo ?

_ É claro ! Você não me deu outra escolha ! – ele retrucou.

_ Eu não quero conversar com você, Robert. Muito menos ser vista em público ao seu lado ! Isso pode abalar minha reputação. Eu sou uma escritora relativamente conhecida. Vá embora !

_ Eu não vou insistir no nosso relacionamento, não se preocupe. – ele disse com certo desprezo na voz. – Eu só preciso da estatueta de volta.

_ Como ? – ela perguntou confusa.

_ A estatueta que eu te dei. Preciso dela. Ainda hoje.

_ Você não presta, mesmo ! Quer tomar de volta um presente ? – ela disse revoltada e entrou no carro.

_ Temp, eu preciso da estatueta ! Houve um problema com a alfândega e eu preciso devolvê-la. O assunto é sério !

_ Ok. Não quero nem saber dos detalhes ! Eu mandarei entregar em seu escritório, amanhã. – ela colocou a chave na ignição.

_ Eu preciso dela, agora ! – ele disse segurando o braço dela, para que ela não saísse com o carro.

Temperance olhou para a mão dele e depois para seu rosto.

_ Solte meu braço agora, Robert ! Eu não vou tolerar isso ! Por acaso está querendo um escândalo ?

Ele suspirou e a soltou, resolvendo mudar de tática.

_ Por favor, Temp. Eu realmente preciso da estatueta.

_ E eu disse que vou mandar entregá-la a você. Não sou uma pessoa desonesta, devia saber disso.

Ela deu a partida no carro e saiu, deixando-o parado no estacionamento.

Booth já a aguardava na entrada do prédio quando ela chegou. Ele logo percebeu seu nervosismo.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa ? – ele perguntou enquanto ela abria a garagem e a porta do carro, para que ele entrasse.

Temperance ficou em dúvida se contava a ele, mas ficou desanimada quando ele percebeu que algo estava errado, apenas de olhar para ela. Ele notou que ela não entrou na garagem.

_ O Robert anda me seguindo, Booth. Ele apareceu no Jeffersonian e me seguiu até o mercado...

_ Aquele desgraçado ! Você quer que eu dê um jeito nele ? – ele perguntou sério.

_ Não ! Por favor, eu não quero que você faça nada ! Ele vai acabar parando com isso. Eu só não quero ficar aqui hoje. Ele pode ter a audácia de aparecer e eu não quero aborrecimentos, não esta noite !

Booth engoliu em seco. Ela tinha sido bastante direta, qualquer idiota entenderia que ela queria que fossem para a casa dele. Ele pensou em negar, de inventar uma desculpa qualquer, mas não teve coragem. Ela parecia tão vulnerável, e ele já estava mentindo o bastante, não acrescentaria mais uma mentira no relacionamento já frágil deles.

_ O que você acha de irmos para a minha casa ? – ele perguntou segurando sua mão.

Temperance sorriu, aliviada.

_ Você não se importa ?

_ Se você me prometer que não vai reparar na bagunça... – ele brincou.

_ Juro que não vou notar ! – ela disse.

_ Espere aqui. Vou pegar meu carro e você me segue, certo ?

Ela sorriu e ele correu até seu carro, enquanto ela fechava a garagem novamente. Ao longe, Robert observava tudo, com uma onde raiva crescendo em seu peito.

De seu carro, Booth ligou para Sully e pediu que ele impedisse o senador de segui-los até seu apartamento. Robert não podia saber seu endereço, de maneira nenhuma. O amigo se encarregou de interceptar o carro do senador por um tempo.

_**Mais tarde...**_

_ Sinta-se em casa ! – ele disse enquanto levava as compras para a cozinha.

Temperance entrou e retirou seu casaco, que Booth pegou de suas mãos. Ela observou o apartamento, simples, modesto, mas bem arrumado, comparando com os apartamentos de seus antigos namorados, onde se podia encontrar desde embalagens vazias de pizza a toalhas molhadas, apenas observando a sala de estar.

_ Você mentiu pra mim ! – ela acusou.

Booth sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Como ela tinha descoberto ? E por que não estava furiosa ?

_ Como ? – ele perguntou, ganhando tempo.

_ Não estou vendo nenhuma bagunça, Booth !

_ Oh ! Isso ! – ele suspirou aliviado. - Bom, hoje foi dia da faxineira passar por aqui. Normalmente não é tão organizado, acredite !

Ela sorriu e ele a pegou pela mão, levando-a até a cozinha. Booth deu graças a Deus por ser dia de faxina, pois nesse dia ele escondia suas armas no closet e guardava o distintivo do FBI na gaveta do quarto.

_ Mudança de planos, eu vou cozinhar pra você !

_ Você cozinha ? – ela perguntou surpresa.

_ Eu me viro... – ele disse modesto. – Sente-se. Vou te servir um copo de vinho enquanto preparo o macarrão.

_**Três horas mais tarde...**_

O filme estava acabando e Booth se pegou novamente olhando para ela. Tinha sido assim durante todo o filme, ele simplesmente não conseguia desviar os olhos dela. Temperance estava linda, relaxada, deitada em seu sofá, a cabeça apoiada em seu colo. Booth procurava sequer se mexer, ou ela perceberia seu estado de excitação. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele e sorriu.

_ Por que homens gostam tanto de filmes de guerra ? – ela perguntou baixinho.

Ele colocou o copo de vinho na mesinha ao lado do sofá, antes de responder.

_ Os outros homens eu não sei, mas eu participei de uma. Acho que me identifico com o sofrimento dos soldados, talvez...

_ Antropologicamente falando, as pessoas costumam gostar de partilhar cenários e situações vividas anteriormente. Eu posso entender isso.

Booth riu.

_ Adoro quando você diz... antropologicamente falando...

_ Você está sendo irônico ? – ela perguntou se sentando, para olhar nos olhos dele.

_ Não. – ele respondeu sério.

Temperance se deu conta de que estavam muito próximos, próximos demais. Booth acariciou seu rosto com a mão e ela fechou os olhos. Não queria mais lutar contra a forte atração que sentia por ele, desde o primeiro encontro.

Ela sentiu o toque dos lábios dele. Ele a beijou de leve, um mero roçar. Quando percebeu que ela não o repeliria ele aprofundou o contato, emaranhando os dedos nos cabelos dela e abrindo seus lábios com a língua.

O beijo longo a deixou sem fôlego. Quando terminou ele se afastou um pouco e sorriu. Ela permanecia séria.

_ Acho melhor eu ir pra casa. – ela disse.

Booth a encarou, desapontado e confuso.

_ Não ! Por que ?

Ela fechou os olhos com um suspiro, antes de começar a falar.

_ Porque eu sempre entrei e saí de relacionamentos com muita facilidade, Booth ! Nunca precisei, ou quis parar para pensar, me preocupar, me refrear, ou tive tempo de me sentir culpada no final. Mas... com você... eu sei, eu sinto que é diferente. Eu não quero fazer nada errado !

Booth sentiu um aperto em seu peito. Ele era o mentiroso e ela se sentia angustiada com medo de desapontá-lo. Ele a puxou para um abraço.

_ Eu não preciso que se preocupe comigo, Bones ! Sou um homem vivido, não sou mais nenhum garoto. E sei o que quero.

Ele a beijou novamente, ela correspondeu com ardor, mas quando ele insinuou uma das mãos por baixo de sua blusa, ela sorriu contra os lábios dele e segurou sua mão.

_ Não posso. Hoje não ! – ela sussurrou.

Booth resmungou e a beijou de novo, mas ela se manteve firme.

_ Por favor, Booth ! – ela insistiu enquanto ele a beijava no pescoço. – Eu realmente preciso ir.

Ele se afastou a contragosto e a encarou.

_ Por que ? Por que você não fica ? Não tem ninguém a sua espera...

_ Na verdade eu tenho sim.

Booth a encarou, surpreso. Ela riu diante do semblante bravo dele.

_ Quem ? – ele perguntou seco.

_ Meu livro, seu ciumento ! – ela disse fazendo-o sorrir.

Ele respirou aliviado e a ajudou a se levantar.

_ Ok, admito ! Sou ciumento, mesmo.

Temperance pegou a bolsa e ajeitou os cabelos com as mãos.

_ Por que você precisa ir ? – ele insistiu abraçando-a.

_ Eu tenho uma reunião com minha editora amanhã bem cedo. Precisamos discutir os próximos capítulos do livro. Ela se transforma em uma verdadeira megera quando me atraso, Booth ! – ela acariciou os lábios dele. – E com você como tentação, eu sei que não vou ter forças para chegar no horário !

Ele riu e a beijou.

_ Ok, você venceu. Vamos ! Vou te levar pra casa !

_ Não precisa, meu carro está lá embaixo, se lembra ?

_ Nem pensar, Bones ! Eu vou te seguir ! Não quero que aquele idiota te veja sozinha.

Ela sorriu e o seguiu. Nunca gostara de homens ciumentos, mas Booth ficava ainda mais lindo durante uma crise de ciúmes.

_**Vinte minutos depois, porta do apartamento dela...**_

_ Está entregue. – ele disse e ela pegou a chave na bolsa.

Ele percebeu que ela o encarava com um olhar malicioso. Temperance não disse nada, apenas o puxou pela gola da camisa e o beijou. Um beijo erótico, longo. Ela mordeu, lambeu e sugou os lábios dele, até precisar parar para respirar. Quando ela o soltou, Booth a encarou espantado.

_ Uau ! O que foi isso ? – ele sussurrou.

_ Apenas te dando algo para pensar em mim até amanhã...

_ Pensar ? Eu devia te carregar para seu quarto agora mesmo ! – ele a beijou de leve e a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo. - Isso não se faz ! Olha o estado em que você me deixou !

Ela sorriu ao notar o nível de excitação dele.

_ Bom... Isso me dá mais esperanças de que você me convide para jantar amanhã...

Booth riu com gosto.

_ Você é maluca... definitivamente maluca !

**Continua...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 6**

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_Ele percebeu que ela o encarava com um olhar malicioso. Temperance não disse nada, apenas o puxou pela gola da camisa e o beijou. Um beijo erótico, longo. Ela mordeu, lambeu e sugou os lábios dele, até precisar parar para respirar. Quando ela o soltou, Booth a encarou espantado._

__ Uau ! O que foi isso ? – ele sussurrou._

__ Apenas te dando algo para pensar em mim até amanhã..._

__ Pensar ? Eu devia te carregar para seu quarto agora mesmo ! – ele a beijou de leve e a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo. - Isso não se faz ! Olha o estado em que você me deixou !_

_Ela sorriu ao notar o nível de excitação dele._

__ Bom... Isso me dá mais esperanças de que você me convide para jantar amanhã..._

_Booth riu com gosto._

__ Você é maluca... definitivamente maluca ! _

_**Continua...**_

_**Sábado, 9:30 h., academia do FBI...**_

Booth colocou mais 10 kg. na barra de supino e a ergueu. Ele estava usando uma regata e shorts pretos, com o emblema do FBI, e o suor escorria por seu rosto e peito. Já estava quase terminando seu treino quando seu celular tocou no bolso do short.

Ele parou o exercício e enxugou as mãos na toalha de rosto, antes de atender.

_ Booth. – ele disse ainda ofegante.

_ Sua falta de fôlego está fazendo minha imaginação fluir... – Temperance disse.

Ele riu.

_ Bem que eu gostaria de estar fazendo o que você está pensando. – ele retrucou. – Mas uma certa mulher me fez tomar banho frio ontem a noite...

_ Eu sinto muito por isso. Prometo compensar amanhã !

_ Por que amanhã ? O que aconteceu com nosso jantar de hoje ?

_ Eu não vou poder sair hoje, Booth ! Eu recebi um chamado do Jeffersonian. Preciso examinar e catalogar alguns artefatos que chegaram de última hora para a exposição que começará na próxima segunda-feira.

_ Ah, Bones ! Eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso comigo !

_ Eu sinto muito, Booth. Eu preciso realmente trabalhar. Vou fazer tudo o mais rapidamente possível, para que possamos sair amanhã a noite. Nem vou dormir, se for preciso !

_ Tudo bem... Também não precisa ficar sem dormir ! – ele disse desanimado. – Eu vou sentir sua falta...

Ela sorriu.

_ Também vou sentir sua falta, mesmo que tecnicamente não tenha se passado tanto tempo desde que nos vimos.

Ele riu. Como alguém com um palavreado tão diferente podia soar tão charmoso e não arrogante ? Ele se perguntava. Eles conversaram mais um pouco e desligaram. Booth suspirou, de repente seu treino tinha se tornado muito sem graça.

Temperance ligou em seguida para Robert. Ele não estava no escritório, por isso ela deixou uma mensagem em seu celular.

_ Robert, aconteceu um imprevisto e eu não poderei mandar a estatueta para você. Já que você diz ser tão urgente, estou levando-a comigo para o Jeffersonian. Mande um de seus assessores pegá-la. Adeus.

Ela desligou e olhou para a estatueta em sua mão, ainda intrigada com a insistência dele em tê-la de volta. Temperance sabia que ela sequer era tão valiosa, que valesse uma briga. Como estava atrasada, pegou-a e colocou na bolsa, se dirigindo rapidamente para o Instituto.

O sábado se arrastou para Booth. Mesmo a companhia de seu filho, que costumava animá-lo bastante, neste dia, até mesmo ele percebeu seu desânimo. No começo da noite, quando Booth foi deixá-lo na casa da mãe, Parker comentou:

_ Pai, você está precisando mesmo de uma namorada !

Booth se espantou com as palavras do filho, de apenas 5 anos.

_ Por que está dizendo isso, filho ?

_ Porque a mamãe está bem mais sorridente depois que começou a sair com o Capitão Fantástico.

Booth riu.

_ Não deve chamá-lo assim, Parker ! – ele o repreendeu. – Ele é namorado da sua mãe e merece respeito !

_ Ta ! Mas eu queria ver você sorrindo como eles. Parece até que têm algum segredo !

Booth sorriu com a ingenuidade do filho, mas as palavras dele ficaram martelando em sua cabeça, enquanto dirigia de volta pra casa. Ele olhou no relógio, seis e meia. Seu pensamento rapidamente se voltando para uma certa mulher de olhos azuis. O que ela estaria fazendo agora, ele se perguntava.

Ele entrou em casa, desanimado. Sabia que não devia ter se envolvido tanto com ela. Se seu chefe soubesse, o tiraria do caso. Booth dizia a si mesmo que não perderia sua objetividade, mas no fundo ele sabia que morreria por dentro, se ela estivesse realmente envolvida com toda aquela sujeira.

Ele seguiu para seu quarto, a cabeça fervilhando. Tomou um banho, mas não se vestiu para dormir. Pensou em convidar Sully para tomar algumas cervejas, mas depois se lembrou que o amigo tinha uma namorada, não estaria em casa em pleno sábado à noite. Acabou pedindo uma pizza.

_**Domingo, 9:30h. da manhã...**_

Booth atendeu ao telefone distraído, enquanto lia o jornal.

_ Booth.

_ Eu não resisti... precisava ouvir sua voz para continuar trabalhando ! – ela disse.

Booth sorriu. Era muito bom ouvia aquela voz logo pela manhã.

_ E como anda a preparação da exposição ?

_ Muito avançada, creio que terei terminado tudo logo após o almoço.

_ Isso é ótimo ! Eu fiz reservas para as sete no Faunding Fathers. Não podemos nos atrasar.

_ Eu estarei pronta ! Até lá.

_ Tchau.

Temperance desligou o telefone e seu olhar foi atraído pela estatueta em sua mesa. Robert não tinha aparecido e nem mandado ninguém buscá-la. Ela pensou em ligar novamente para ele, mas desistiu. Ele que se preocupasse, se era tão importante. Ela voltou ao trabalho.

_**Quatro da tarde...**_

_ Booth. – ele atendeu enquanto desligava a TV.

_ Sou eu, Sully ! Desculpa te incomodar na sua folga, mas tenho novidades no caso do Senador.

_ Fale ! – Booth pediu, já atento.

_ Eu o segui durante todo o dia, Booth. Ele ficou parado por mais de duas horas em frente ao Instituto Jeffersonian, hoje de manhã.

_ Ele deve ter descoberto que Temperance estava trabalhando hoje. – Booth disse irritado. – Ele tentou falar com ela ?

_ Não. Ele permaneceu o tempo todo dentro do carro.

_ Certo. E o que mais ?

_ Depois ele seguiu para o seu escritório, onde permaneceu durante toda a tarde.

_ O que ele fez em seu escritório num domingo ? – Booth estava intrigado.

_ Não tenho idéia, o juiz não permitiu a escuta. Mas o mais importante eu ainda não disse. Eu estou nesse exato momento em frente ao prédio onde mora a escritora. Ele está aqui há pelo menos meia hora. Parece esperar por ela.

_ Droga ! – Booth se levantou e começou a andar pelo apartamento. – Ela já chegou aí ?

_ Ainda não, Booth. Confirmei com o Benson, ela acabou de deixar o Jeffersonian agora a pouco.

_ Certo. Eu não posso aparecer, ou ele descobrirá meu disfarce. Mantenha-me informado.

_ Pode deixar.

Booth quase jogou o telefone longe. Ele se perguntava por que Robert seguia Temperance daquela maneira. Seu coração se recusava a acreditar que eles fossem parceiros de crime.

_**Quinze minutos depois...**_

Temperance apertou o botão do controle remoto da garagem e ele não obedeceu. Frustrada e cansada, ela desceu do carro para chamar o porteiro do prédio. Um vulto se aproximando rapidamente a assustou.

_ Até que enfim, Temp ! Pensei que fosse passar o domingo trancada naquele museu !

Ela soltou um suspiro.

_ Primeiro, eu não tinha como saber que você estava me esperando ! Segundo, o Instituto Jeffersonian é muito mais do que um museu !

_ Ok ! Não estou interessado em discursos sobre aquele lugar ! Eu só quero a estatueta !

_ Está aqui na minha bolsa...

_ Não ! – ele a interrompeu, olhando em volta, apreensivo. – Aqui na rua, não ! Podemos subir ?

Temperance o encarou desconfiada.

_ Não acho uma boa idéia, Robert...

_ Por favor, Temp ! Eu só quero a estatueta ! Prometo não tocar em você !

_ Ok. – ela concordou a contra gosto. – Você tem cinco minutos. Pega a estatueta e vai embora !

_ Eu prometo. – ele disse sério.

O porteiro abriu a garagem e ela entrou com o carro, sendo seguida por ele. Na esquina, dentro de seu carro, Sully balançou a cabeça, ainda mais desconfiado.

Eles subiram pelo elevador sem se falar. Temperance abriu a porta e eles entraram. Ela abriu a bolsa e retirou a estatueta, entregando a ele. Ela observou intrigada quando ele chacoalhou o objeto.

_ Onde está, Temp ?

Ela o encarou, confusa.

_ Onde está o que ?

_ A chave ! – ele retrucou furioso. – Eu não tenho tempo para brincadeiras ! Onde está a chave ? – ele praticamente gritava agora.

_ Eu não sei do que você está falando ! Pegue logo essa coisa e saia da minha casa ! Você não tem o direito de gritar comigo assim !

Robert lhe deu um violento tapa, pegando-a completamente de surpresa. Temperance perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, chocada com a atitude dele. Ele se aproximou, fazendo-a se encolher, uma das mãos sobre o rosto. Robert se abaixou ao lado dela.

_ Você tem dois minutos para pegá-la, onde quer que a tenha escondido ! – ele disse num tom baixo, mas ameaçador.

Temperance o encarava horrorizada, seu rosto latejando de dor. Seu celular tocou, assustando-a. Robert se levantou surpreso e se afastou dela enquanto ela atendia com rapidez, com medo que ele a atacasse novamente.

_ Alô ! – ela disse num sussurro.

_ Bones ? Eu mal consigo te ouvir... Já chegou em casa ? – Booth perguntou.

_ Sim... sou eu... – ela respirou fundo, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

Robert a encarou, o olhar apavorado. Com sinais ele dizia a ela que morreria se o denunciasse.

_ Você está bem ? – Booth perguntou preocupado.

Ele tinha telefonado de propósito, após Sully o avisar de que ele tinha subido ao apartamento com ela.

_ Não... – ela respondeu com voz sumida. - Desculpe, mas não. Não estou interessada.

Booth pegou sua jaqueta e saiu do apartamento correndo. A resposta dela o havia alertado para o perigo. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo lá.

_ Bones, me escuta, eu vou chamar a polícia !

_ Não ! – ela pediu, apavorada. – Eu já disse que não quero nada ! – ela disfarçou.

Robert lançou a ela um olhar de advertência e foi embora.

_ Tudo bem ! – Booth retrucou para acalmá-la. - Fique calma ! Eu não vou fazer isso. Agüente firme, estou indo pra aí !

Ela desligou sem responder e ele sentiu um aperto no coração. Booth ligou rapidamente para Sully.

_ Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo lá, Sully ! Descubra, agora !

_ Ele acabou de sair de lá, Booth ! O que está acontecendo ?

_ Ele saiu ?

_ Sim, estou começando a segui-lo agora mesmo ! Você quer que eu volte ? – Sully perguntou preocupado.

_ Não ! Continue seguindo-o ! Eu estarei com ela em cinco minutos !

_ Ok. Te mantenho informado.

_ Certo.

Booth já dirigia feito um louco pelas ruas.

**Continua...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 7**

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

__ Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo lá, Sully ! Descubra, agora !_

__ Ele acabou de sair de lá, Booth ! O que está acontecendo ?_

__ Ele saiu ?_

__ Sim, estou começando a segui-lo agora mesmo ! Você quer que eu volte ? – Sully perguntou preocupado._

__ Não ! Continue seguindo-o ! Eu estarei com ela em cinco minutos !_

__ Ok. Te mantenho informado._

__ Certo. _

_Booth já dirigia feito um louco pelas ruas. _

_**Continua...**_

Booth sequer esperou pelo elevador, subiu correndo feito louco pelas escadas do prédio. A porta do apartamento dela estava destrancada, e ele entrou sem bater. Temperance estava sentada no chão, ao lado do sofá, toda encolhida, abraçando os joelhos.

_ Bones... – ele chamou baixinho, temendo assustá-la.

Ela ergueu o rosto cheio de lágrimas e Booth viu, chocado, a marca vermelha no lado esquerdo do rosto perfeito. Ele se aproximou correndo e a abraçou. Temperance o apertou com força contra si, um soluço escapando de sua garganta.

_ O que aconteceu ? – Booth perguntou quando ela se acalmou um pouco, afinal ela não podia desconfiar que ele sabia quem tinha estado ali.

_ Robert esteve aqui. – ela disse enxugando as lágrimas.

_ O que aconteceu com seu rosto ? Aquele bastardo não teve a coragem... – ele não terminou a frase.

_ Sim. Foi ele. – ela confirmou afundando o rosto no ombro dele. – Eu não tive tempo de reagir, ele me pegou desprevenida !

_ Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado ! – ele disse furioso.

_ Não ! – ela afastou o rosto do ombro dele para encará-lo. – Você não vai fazer nada, Booth ! Não se envolva nisso, por favor !

_ Temperance ! Você não pode estar falando sério ! Ele te bateu ! Você acha que eu vou ficar observando de fora ? Eu já estou envolvido !

Ela baixou os olhos. Sabia que ele estava certo, mas ela tinha medo do que Robert poderia fazer a ele. Afinal, só agora ela via com quem tinha se envolvido. Tudo levava a crer que ele era mesmo culpado dos crimes que estava sendo acusado.

_ Eu sei que seus instintos de macho-alfa foram aguçados pelo acontecimento em questão, mas eu te peço que seja racional e não emocional. Eu prometo a você que, amanhã bem cedo, eu vou entrar em contato com meu advogado e pedirei uma medida cautelar contra ele, Booth. Mas eu não quero que você se envolva !

_ Ele vai ter o troco por isso ! Ele não devia ter encostado um dedo em você !

_ Booth, por favor !

_ Não me peça isso, Bones !

_ Booth ! – ela disse exasperada, se levantando.

Ele se aproximou dela novamente e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, tomando cuidado para não tocar o machucado.

_ Eu só posso prometer não ir atrás dele agora, de cabeça quente, mas não me peça nada além disso, por favor ! – ele disse, não querendo deixá-la ainda mais nervosa.

_ Acho que terei que me contentar com isso, por agora. – ela disse resignada.

Ele a beijou de leve nos lábios.

_ Vem, vamos até a cozinha colocar gelo nisso.

Ela o seguiu, pensando se devia contar a ele sobre a tal chave.

_**Meia hora depois...**_

Booth enxugou as mãos e pendurou o pano de copa, que estivera usando para colocar gelo no rosto dela. Temperance tomou mais um gole do chá. Ele acariciou a mão dela em cima da mesa.

_ Mais calma ?

_ Sim. – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Booth se levantou.

_ Então, acho que eu já vou. Preciso me arrumar para nosso encontro mais tarde. – ele disse sorrindo.

Temperance também se levantou e o abraçou, sem vontade de ficar sozinha novamente.

_ Por favor, fique.

Booth a encarou com um olhar malicioso.

_ E onde arrumo uma roupa para ir ao restaurante depois ?

_ Eu tenho algumas roupas do meu irmão no armário do quarto de hóspedes... – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. – E vocês têm mais ou menos a mesma compleição física.

Booth sentiu um arrepio. Quando ela se aproximava daquela maneira, seu autocontrole ia para o espaço.

_ Não posso prometer me comportar... – ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

_ Não quero que se comporte. – ela disse beijando-o.

Booth sorriu, feliz com a resposta dela, e a puxou de encontro ao corpo, aprofundando o beijo, deixando-a sem fôlego e com as pernas bambas. Temperance sorriu quando ele a soltou e o puxou pela mão, em direção a seu quarto.

Ela fechou a porta enquanto Booth se sentava na cama. Depois ela se aproximou, ajoelhando-se na frente dele. Ele estendeu a mão, acariciando os cabelos dela. Temperance fechou os olhos quando os dedos dele escorregaram por seu pescoço, descendo pelas costas, em direção a sua cintura. Booth a puxou e colou seus lábios nos dela.

Logo, ele aprofundou o contato, invadindo sua boca com a língua, ao mesmo tempo em que a puxava para deitar-se sobre ele na cama, faminto por prová-la inteirinha. Em pouco tempo os dois chegaram a um nível insustentável de excitação, pressionando o corpo contra o outro. As mãos dele vagaram sob sua blusa e sutiã para os seios, massageando-os, escutando os gemidos dela.

Em resposta, ela se afastou um pouco, sentando-se sobre os quadris dele, para poder livrá-lo da camiseta, tentando se livrar das barreiras que separavam seus corpos. Quando ela finalmente viu seu peito nu, deixou escapar uma exclamação, fazendo-o sorrir.

Temperance acariciou cada músculo, correndo as pontas das unhas devagar por cada contorno. Booth fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio. Ela se sentiu encorajada e baixou a cabeça, passeando a língua pelo tórax musculoso, provando-o. Booth gemeu e ela sorriu. Quando ela começou a descer, os lábios e a língua perigosamente perto do cós da calça jeans, ele ofegou e sussurrou:

_ Ok, acho melhor você parar por aí... se não quiser que tudo acabe num segundo !

Ela sorriu e mexeu os quadris, fazendo seus sexos se roçarem através das roupas. Booth fechou os olhos e gemeu alto. Quando recupero o controle, ele rolou na cama, posicionando-se sobre ela.

_ Você é uma menina muito má, Temperance... – ele disse, fazendo-a sorrir. – E agora vai provar um pouco de seu próprio veneno...

Booth arrancou o sutiã dela e acariciou seus seios. Ele soprou contra sua pele enquanto movia a cabeça em direção dos mamilos eretos e fazia movimentos com a língua traçando pequenos círculos em torno deles. Ela podia sentir seu corpo inteiro enrijecer no contato íntimo e agarrou os ombros dele enquanto gemia alto.

Booth sorriu vitorioso. Temperance pensava que sentir os lábios dele e sua língua contra seus seios era insuportavelmente bom, e uma parte dela não queria que ele parasse. Mas uma segunda parte já não era capaz de esperar muito mais para tê-lo dentro de si.

Temperance afrouxou o aperto em seus ombros e deixou suas mãos vaguearem para baixo, em direção ao jeans. Com cuidado, ela abriu o zíper e tentou livrá-lo dele completamente. Percebendo o que ela queria fazer, Booth se levantou em um movimento rápido e retirou o restante de suas roupas, ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo.

_ Devíamos ir mais devagar, mas não creio que consiga... - Ele disse e colocou outro beijo em seus lábios enquanto suas mãos agarravam os quadris dela, puxando-a de encontro ao seu membro cada vez mais excitado.

Em resposta, ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e as pernas em torno de sua cintura, pressionando-o contra sua virilha. Ambos gemeram no contato ao mesmo tempo. Logo, ele a deitou novamente nos lençóis. Booth esticou um braço, procurando pelos seus jeans. Temperance logo percebeu do que se tratava e o ajudou. Ela alcançou os jeans e ele pediu que ela pegasse um preservativo dentro de sua carteira.

De algum modo, tornou-se difícil para ela se concentrar em uma coisa de cada vez. Por um lado, havia os beijos maravilhosos que ele distribuía em sua pele ... Por outro lado, havia os dedos que a descobriam, acariciando as dobras macias de seu sexo, friccionando seu clitóris, aumentando o ritmo até uma velocidade suficiente para quase fazê-la gozar.

_ Booth ! - Ela gemeu e contorceu-se debaixo dele, desesperada - Por favor ...

_ O que você quer ? - Ele perguntou num sussurro, provocando-a, e começou a massagear o clitóris com o polegar, enquanto sua ereção pressionava contra a coxa dela. – Diga...

_ Você ... dentro de mim ... - Ela ofegava e moveu seus quadris para cima, para deixá-lo esfregar a ereção contra o seu clitóris.

Imediatamente ele tirou os dedos de sua umidade e substituiu-os por sua ereção. Ele lentamente entrou dentro dela, divertindo-se com gritinho que ela deixou escapar. Após alguns movimentos muito lentos ele construiu o seu ritmo, criando uma ficção que faria os dois gozarem em pouco tempo.

_**Algumas horas depois...**_

Temperance acordou desorientada. Os últimos acontecimentos vieram a sua mente, fazendo-a sorrir. Ela olhou para seu rádio relógio na mesa de cabeceira, marcava pouco mais de sete da noite.

Ela se virou na cama e pode vê-lo. Booth estava deitado de bruços, os braços jogados acima da cabeça, deixando a mostra os bíceps fortes. Ela desceu os olhos, passeando pelas costas musculosas e parando nas nádegas firmes e bem feitas.

Temperance debruçou-se sobre ele, sussurrando em seu ouvido e beijando-o, até acordá-lo. Booth sorriu, mas não se mexeu.

_ Perdemos nossa reserva... – ela disse e ele riu.

_ Eu não me importo. – ele retrucou e se virou de frente para ela.

Booth a beijou, depois acariciou a marca vermelha em seu rosto.

_ O que pretende fazer sobre isso ? – ele perguntou sério.

_ Eu já lhe disse, Booth. Amanhã vou entrar em contato com meu advogado, pedindo uma medida cautelar. Não quero que ele chegue a menos de 100 metros de mim !

_ Eu espero realmente que isso o detenha, Bones. Porque se ele fizer algo contra você novamente, eu vou matá-lo !

Temperance estremeceu ao ler a sinceridade nos olhos dele. Será que ele seria mesmo capaz de matar por ela ?

**Continua...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 8**

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_Booth a beijou, depois acariciou a marca vermelha em seu rosto. _

__ O que pretende fazer sobre isso ? – ele perguntou sério._

__ Eu já lhe disse, Booth. Amanhã vou entrar em contato com meu advogado, pedindo uma medida cautelar. Não quero que ele chegue a menos de 100 metros de mim !_

__ Eu espero realmente que isso o detenha, Bones. Porque se ele fizer algo contra você novamente, eu vou matá-lo !_

_Temperance estremeceu ao ler a sinceridade nos olhos dele. Será que ele seria mesmo capaz de matar por ela ?_

_**Continua...**_

Temperance de repente se lembrou da estatueta.

_ Booth ! Eu acabo de me lembrar do motivo do tapa !

_ Não existe motivo que justifique um homem bater em uma mulher, Bones. Mas vá lá, qual motivo ele alegou ?

_ Ele me perguntou de uma chave. Eu entreguei a estatueta que ele tanto queria de volta, e ele me perguntou de uma chave que estava dentro dela.

_ Que chave ?

_ Não tenho idéia, Booth. Por isso eu apanhei. – ela explicou como se fosse óbvio.

Ele pensou um pouco.

_ Bones, você tem uma empregada, não tem ?

_ Sim. A senhora Dolores, por que ?

_ Pergunte se ela encontrou a tal chave. Se ela encontrou, você me entrega e eu vou me encarregar disso.

_ Não é melhor entregá-la a ele de uma vez ?

_ De jeito nenhum ! Você sabe que ele está sendo investigado, não sabe ? – ele perguntou com cuidado.

_ Sim. Eu pesquisei na Internet tudo sobre ele, depois da nossa conversa, achei melhor me prevenir.

_ Então, eu vou dizer a ele que vou entregar a chave para a polícia. Se isso for importante pra ele, e estiver relacionado com os seus crimes, ele vai implorar para que eu não faça isso. E vai deixá-la em paz, se eu disser que manterei segredo se ele sumir de perto de você.

_ Não quero que se envolva com ele, Booth. Eu percebi o quanto ele pode ser perigoso !

_ Eu sei me cuidar. – ele disfarçou.

_ Não gosto disso, Booth...

_ Não confia em mim ? – ele se arrependeu assim que fez a pergunta.

_ Claro que confio !

A resposta dela o deixou ainda pior. Não queria imaginar o que aconteceria quando ela descobrisse todas as mentiras. Booth a puxou para si, abraçando-a, tentando esquecer seus temores.

_**Dois dias depois, pouco antes das 8 horas da manhã...**_

_ Booth. – ele atendeu já saindo de sua sala, para investigar mais uma pista sobre a quadrilha do senador.

_ A Dona Dolores está aqui, Booth. Você não vai acreditar ! Ela encontrou uma pequena chave caída no tapete, quando foi limpá-lo. Ela a pendurou no porta-chaves da cozinha, pensando que fosse minha e eu tivesse deixado cair.

_ Isso é ótimo, Bones ! – ele não podia ter recebido notícia melhor. – Eu posso pegá-la com você no Jeffersonian, dentro de uma hora ?

_ Claro. Eu já estou indo pra lá. Até mais tarde.

_ Até !

Sully já o esperava na frente do elevador.

_ Boas notícias. Ela encontrou a chave. O senador está em nossas mãos.

_ Isso é bom, mas você tem certeza de que ela não está envolvida, Booth ?

_ Tenho, Sully ! Eu já disse ! Eu a investiguei demais ! Ela nunca esteve envolvida em nada !

_ Ok, mas o Cullen vai querer mais do que a sua palavra. – o amigo avisou. – Ainda mais depois que souber do envolvimento de vocês...

_ Você vai contar a ele ? – Booth perguntou direto.

_ Eu nunca faria isso, cara. Mas você sabe que, cedo ou tarde, ele vai descobrir.

Booth não respondeu, o amigo tinha razão, novamente.

_**Algumas horas depois...**_

Booth bateu de leve e entrou na sala dela. Ela sorriu.

_ Você demorou !

_ Desculpe. Tive uns assuntos pra resolver, e demorei mais do que previa.

Ela se levantou e se aproximou dele. Temperance o puxou pela gravata e o beijou. Booth a abraçou pela cintura, correspondendo ao beijo.

_ Você sempre usa gravata ? – ela perguntou depois que o soltou.

_ Não. – ele respondeu depressa. – Só às vezes. Tive uma reunião com um cliente. – ele mentiu.

Eles ainda estavam abraçados quando Ângela entrou.

_ Hei, os pombinhos vão sair pra almoçar ?

Temperance olhou para seu relógio.

_ Já está mesmo na hora. Aceita almoçar comigo ? – ela perguntou a ele.

_ Claro ! Por que não...

_ Você vem com a gente, Ângela ?

_ Não, obrigada ! Eu vou almoçar com meu ursinho...

Temperance a encarou confusa.

_ Com o Hodgins, querida ! – ela explicou.

_ Você o chama de ursinho ? – Booth perguntou.

_ Não na frente dele. – ela retrucou rindo. – Até mais. Bom almoço pra vocês...

Booth achou arriscado levá-la a algum lugar onde pudesse ser reconhecido, então aceitou ir ao restaurante favorito dela, se arrependendo assim que chegaram ao local. Booth pensou que seu salário inteiro ficaria ali na hora de pagar a conta. O local era muito requintado para seu modesto estilo de vida.

Ficou ainda mais claro para ele, as inúmeras diferenças entre os dois. De repente ele tinha perdido a fome. Sentiu-se deprimido ao pensar que, em pouco tempo, assim que prendesse o senador e seus comparsas, teria que se separar dela.

Temperance notou seu semblante preocupado.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa, Booth ? Você parece nervoso. Sua testa está franzida e seus lábios crispados formam uma linha fina que...

Ele riu e a interrompeu.

_ Eu entendi, Bones ! Não é nada, não se preocupe. Problemas no trabalho, é só.

_ Tudo bem, eu posso aceitar o fato de que você não quer conversar sobre isso.

Ele sorriu. Ela era mesmo incrível. Qualquer outra mulher começaria um sermão sobre falta de confiança. Booth sentia que precisa contar a ela toda a verdade.

_ Vamos conversar sobre o que interessa. – ele mudou de assunto. - Trouxe a chave ?

_ Sim. – ela pegou a bolsa e procurou a chave, entregando-a a ele. – Está aqui. É bem pequena...

Booth a examinou. Com certeza se tratava da chave de um cofre particular de um banco.

_ Pode deixá-la comigo. Vamos ver se o senador se interessa por ela.

_ Tome cuidado com Robert. Por favor ! Não o confronte !

_ Eu não vou fazer nenhuma besteira, confie em mim ! Sei o que estou fazendo.

Temperance sorriu. Ela ia retrucar, mas o garçom se aproximou trazendo os pratos. Booth fechou os olhos, respirando fundo para criar coragem.

_ Bones, eu preciso te confessar uma coisa...

_ Confessar ? – ela estranhou o termo e a seriedade dele. – Não sou um padre católico, Booth ! Você não precisa confessar nada a mim.

_ Eu preciso te contar algumas coisas... Coisas que eu venho escondendo de você e... Não posso, não devo mais esconder. Eu...

Booth foi interrompido pelo toque de seu celular. Ele praguejou baixinho enquanto ela apenas o encarava, a expressão confusa.

_ Desculpe, eu preciso atender...

_ Tudo bem. – ela disse com um sorriso.

_ Booth ! – ele atendeu, depois de ver que era Sully.

_ Você tem que vir, agora ! Ele está esperando no restaurante. Tenho certeza que vai se encontrar com o comparsa, Booth ! Ele está nervoso demais !

_ Ok. Estou indo !

Booth desligou. Temperance colocou a mão sobre a dele.

_ Está tudo bem, Booth ! Eu entendo o que é ter problemas no trabalho. Vá. Podemos conversar hoje à noite !

Ele sorriu e a beijou. Booth colocou a mão no bolso para pegar a carteira, mas ela não deixou.

_ Não ! Isso não é justo, Booth ! Eu pago. O convite foi meu e você está indo embora sem comer !

Booth a beijou e correu, pensando em como uma mulher podia ser tão maravilhosa.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 9**

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_Booth foi interrompido pelo toque de seu celular. Ele praguejou baixinho enquanto ela apenas o encarava, a expressão confusa._

__ Desculpe, eu preciso atender..._

__ Tudo bem. – ela disse com um sorriso._

__ Booth ! – ele atendeu, depois de ver que era Sully._

__ Você tem que vir, agora ! Ele está esperando no restaurante. Tenho certeza que vai se encontrar com o comparsa, Booth ! Ele está nervoso demais !_

__ Ok. Estou indo !_

_Booth desligou. Temperance colocou a mão sobre a dele._

__ Está tudo bem, Booth ! Eu entendo o que é ter problemas no trabalho. Vá. Podemos conversar hoje à noite !_

_Ele sorriu e a beijou. Booth colocou a mão no bolso para pegar a carteira, mas ela não deixou._

__ Não ! Isso não é justo, Booth ! Eu pago. O convite foi meu e você está indo embora sem comer !_

_Booth a beijou e correu, pensando em como uma mulher podia ser tão maravilhosa._

_**Continua...**_

_**Algumas horas depois, escritório do Booth...**_

Cullen entrou sem bater, jogando um envelope em cima da mesa. Booth e Sully pararam de conversar e o encararam espantados. O chefe parecia furioso.

_ Posso saber o que significa isso ? – ele perguntou diretamente a Booth.

Booth abriu o envelope e viu que se tratava da ordem de restrição que Temperance havia pedido contra o senador. Ele pensou em como o advogado dela era rápido.

_ Ela precisou fazer isso, senhor ! – Booth começou a explicar.

_ Como ela vai nos levar até ele, se ele não pode chegar perto dela, agente Booth ! – o chefe o interrompeu. - E não me diga que isso foi idéia sua, pelo amor de Deus !

Booth se levantou da cadeira, enfrentando seu chefe.

_ Ele bateu nela, senhor ! Ameaçou matá-la ! Eu não podia deixar uma testemunha importante arriscar sua vida, para que o nosso trabalho ficasse mais fácil ! É obrigação nossa pegá-lo, senhor. Não dela !

Cullen respirou fundo e olhou para Sully, que permanecia mudo.

_ Quando isso aconteceu ? E quando ela deixou de ser suspeita para se tornar testemunha ?

_ No fim de semana, senhor. O senador deu um tapa tão violento na moça que a derrubou no chão. Ele disse a ela que a mataria. – Sully respondeu. – Ela não sabe de nada senhor. Ela já contou tudo o que sabia e nos entregou uma prova importante. Nós estamos com a chave que ele procurava em nosso poder, senhor. Por isso achamos que a moça corre perigo.

Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a encarar Booth.

_ Ok. Peço desculpas pela explosão. Eu confio no trabalho de vocês dois. Apenas não deixem esse desgraçado escapar ! Estou há mais de 3 anos na cola dele.

_ Não deixaremos, senhor.

Cullen voltou para sua sala e Sully respirou fundo.

_ Caramba, por um minuto eu achei que ele fosse te esganar...

_ Ele vai, muito em breve... – Booth disse com desânimo.

_**Oito da noite, apartamento da Temperance...**_

O toque do telefone a assustou. Ela correu para atender, pois estava preocupada com Booth. Ele não tinha aparecido ainda.

_ Brennan.

_ Você me perdoa ? – ele perguntou.

Temperance sorriu.

_ O que há para perdoar ? Algo já feito ou algo que você ainda vai fazer ?

_ As duas coisas, eu acho.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa, Booth ?

_ Não. Só... problemas. – ele soltou um suspiro. – Não vou poder te encontrar nas próximas duas semanas. Preciso fazer uma pequena viagem.

_ Mas que pena, Booth ! Eu realmente queria contar com sua companhia para a Festa de Encerramento da exposição...

_ Sinto muito. Eu não queria ir, mas preciso.

_ Tudo bem. Eu entendo, apesar do meu desapontamento, seu trabalho é mais importante.

_ Me prometa que vai se cuidar ? Não saia sozinha, por favor. Eu temo que o Robert apronte alguma !

_ Booth, eu não virarei prisioneira por causa de um relacionamento desfeito !

_ Não é apenas isso, e você sabe !

_ Sim, eu sei. E tomei as medidas que disse que tomaria. Não posso prometer nada além disso, Booth !

Booth ficou exasperado com a teimosia dela.

_ Só prometa que vai tomar cuidado ! Por favor ! Não deixe que ele chegue perto de você !

_ Não vou deixar. Não se preocupe !

_ Certo. Te vejo quando voltar. Um beijo !

_ Outro pra você. Até lá.

Ela desligou sentindo-se desapontada. Estava se habituando demais a companhia dele. Nunca tinha sentido tanta falta de alguém antes e isso a deixava desconfortável. Temperance balançou a cabeça para afastar seus temores. Resolveu tomar um banho e escrever um pouco, já que os planos para a noite haviam mudado.

Sully o observava quando desligou o telefone.

_ Pronto. Está feito. Agora é só esperar o senador procurá-la por causa da chave. O pegaremos em flagrante. Já sabemos quem é o comparsa e a conversa no restaurante foi toda gravada. Agora é questão de tempo até colocarmos as mãos nele.

_ Você está odiando usá-la como isca, não é ? – Sully perguntou ao amigo.

_ Mais do que você imagina. Se você a tivesse visto, sentada no chão, o rosto machucado, chorando assustada... Eu tive vontade de matar aquele desgraçado !

_ Eu imagino. Mas, Booth. Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira que arrisque sua carreira ! Cullen vai ficar furioso quando descobrir que você se envolveu além do profissionalismo com uma suspeita, não acrescente nada a fúria dele !

_ Ela não é suspeita, Sully !

_ Mas era. No começo nem mesmo você duvidava do envolvimento dela.

Booth baixou os olhos, envergonhado. Realmente, ele tinha pensado que ela era a amante cúmplice, que sabia estar envolvida com um criminoso casado. Tinha se enganado redondamente.

_ A única coisa que eu espero, quando tudo isso acabar, é que ela me perdoe, Sully.

Sully bateu no ombro do amigo, num gesto de solidariedade.

_ Na hora certa, você vai dar um jeito.

_ Eu espero. – Booth pegou sua jaqueta. – Vamos ?

Sully olhou no relógio.

_ Vamos.

_**Três dias depois...**_

Os dois estavam no carro, cada um com um enorme copo de café nas mãos. Sully olhou no relógio, passava um pouco das sete da noite. Eles observavam o senador Robert dentro do carro, estacionado em frente ao apartamento da Temperance.

Através da escuta telefônica no escritório do senador, finalmente liberada pelo Juiz, eles sabiam que estava acabando o prazo para o senador entregar a chave ao comparsa, contrabandista internacionalmente conhecido. O senador estava sendo ameaçado de morte, caso não entregasse a chave até o final daquela semana.

Booth ficava se perguntando o que teria no cofre. Eles não conseguiram a ordem do juiz para a abertura do cofre, pois o mesmo alegara que eles não tinham provas de que o cofre era mesmo do senador ou do contrabandista, a chave podia ter sido roubada. Como o dono podia ser um cidadão comum, o Juiz não podia se arriscar a ferir direitos civis.

_ Você acha que ele vai se arriscar hoje ? – Sully perguntou. – Ou vai ficar apenas enrolando, como ontem ?

_ Alguma coisa me diz que hoje ele vai tomar alguma atitude.

Ele mal terminou de falar e o senador abriu a porta, saindo do carro. Booth se endireitou rapidamente no banco e Sully fez o mesmo, apoiando o copo no porta luvas. Eles esperaram o senador se afastar antes de abrir a porta do carro, saindo e tomando outra direção, para não chamar a atenção do senador.

Booth fez sinal para que Sully fosse por um lado do quarteirão, e ele seguiu pelo outro. O senador atravessou a rua e entrou no prédio. Sully apressou o passo e se aproximou, aproveitando-se do fato de que o senador não o conhecia.

Ele viu através das portas de vidro quando o porteiro balançou a cabeça, impedindo-o de subir. Sully ficou surpreso quando o homem pareceu aceitar numa boa e saiu novamente para a rua. Booth fez sinal avisando que o seguiria.

O senador deu a volta, seguindo para os fundos do prédio. Booth praguejou. Sabia que ele não ia desistir tão fácil. Ele acompanhou de longe enquanto o senador puxava a escada de incêndio e subia por ela.

Sully se aproximou.

_ Qual é o plano, Booth ?

_ Não podemos deixar que ele chegue perto dela. Eu vou subir atrás dele. Você dá a volta e sobe pela portaria. Peça reforço ! Não sabemos do que ele é capaz, não vou arriscar a vida dela !

_ Ok !

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 10**

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_O senador deu a volta, seguindo para os fundos do prédio. Booth praguejou. Sabia que ele não ia desistir tão fácil. Ele acompanhou de longe enquanto o senador puxava a escada de incêndio e subia por ela. _

_Sully se aproximou._

__ Qual é o plano, Booth ?_

__ Não podemos deixar que ele chegue perto dela. Eu vou subir atrás dele. Você dá a volta e sobe pela portaria. Peça reforço ! Não sabemos do que ele é capaz, não vou arriscar a vida dela !_

__ Ok !_

_**Continua... **_

Temperance ouviu um barulho vindo de seu quarto. Ela se levantou do sofá e seguiu pelo corredor, imaginando que o ventou houvesse derrubado alguma coisa, pela janela aberta. Quando entrou no quarto foi agarrada por alguém saído de trás da porta.

Ela gritou assustada, mas logo o homem tapou sua boca com a mão.

_ Fique quietinha, Temp. – ele afrouxou o aperto. – Você vai ficar quieta ? Eu libero sua boca, se prometer não gritar. Eu quero apenas conversar com você.

Temperance não sabia se ficava aliviada ou mais assustada, ao ouvir a voz de Robert. Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando em não gritar. Ele a soltou. Quando se viu livre ela correu na direção da sala, tentando alcançar seu telefone.

Robert foi rápido e a alcançou, segurando seus cabelos com força. Ela gemeu, mas não gritou. Ela ouviu o clique de uma arma sendo engatilhada e parou de se debater. Ele a soltou, apontando a arma para ela.

_ O que você quer ? – ela perguntou.

_ Assim é melhor. – ele disse ao vê-la cruzar os braços, desistindo de lutar. – Não quero ter que machucá-la. E você sabe o que eu quero, Temperance ! Eu quero a chave ! Você está me deixando em apuros com essa demora em me entregar o que eu te pedi !

_ Em primeiro lugar, você não me pediu. Você me agrediu quando eu disse que não sabia de nenhuma chave !

_ Mas alguma coisa me diz que agora você sabe... – ele disse com ironia. – Encontre-a, pois eu estou armado e sei usar essa gracinha aqui.

Temperance podia jurar ter visto uma sombra perto da porta do quarto, mas tudo continuava em silencio lá dentro. Ela olhou novamente pelo corredor e de repente ele estava lá. Piscando para clarear a visão, ela não acreditava no que estava vendo. Booth vinha pelo corredor, em silencio, uma arma automática na mão, parecendo muito seguro do que fazia. Ele fez um sinal para que ela ficasse quieta e não denunciasse sua presença.

Ele se aproximou devagar, ágil e silencioso como um gato, ficando a menos de 3 metros das costas de Robert, com um olhar frio, mortal. Temperance prendeu a respiração. Seus olhares se encontraram novamente, mas ela se manteve impassível.

_ Minha empregada já a encontrou. – ela explicou a Robert.

_ Mas isso é ótimo ! Eu preciso muito dessa chave ! – ele retrucou, sem noção do perigo atrás de si.

_ Não está comigo. – ela disse.

_ Como ? – ele perguntou e sua mão tremeu de nervoso. – Isso não é um jogo, Temperance ! Eu preciso dessa maldita chave ! – ele levantou a voz.

_ E eu já disse que não está comigo ! – ela retrucou no mesmo tom.

Robert apontou a arma para a cabeça dela.

_ Você pensava fazer o que com essa chave, Temp ? Me chantagear ? O que aconteceu ? Maus investimentos, está precisando de dinheiro ? – ele ironizou. – Esqueça ! Você não é páreo pra mim !

Booth engatilhou a arma. Robert gelou ao ouvir o barulho.

_ Não tente nenhuma gracinha, senador Robert. – ele disse com voz calma.

Ele se virou devagar, o pavor estampado no rosto. Ao reconhecer Booth, ele disse com ironia.

_ Quer dizer que arranjou um amante policial pra me sacanear, Temp ?

Temperance não respondeu, ela também estava chocada. Robert apontou a arma para ela com mais firmeza.

_ Não é rápido o bastante para me deter ! – ele disse a Booth. – Eu a mato e corro pela porta da frente, você não conseguirá me alcançar.

_ Sou atirador de elite. Não tente. – Booth retrucou. – Além do mais, meu parceiro está no corredor, te esperando !

Robert começou a suar, muito nervoso.

_ Meu advogado alegará insanidade temporária, não devia se meter numa briga de namorados ! Eu apenas preciso de uma coisa que ela...

Booth balançou a pequena chave na mão.

_ Estava procurando por isso, senador ? – ele disse com ironia. – Nós o pegamos ! Temos todas as evidências contra você e seu comparsa. Gravações telefônicas, fotos, e muito mais. Desista !

Robert ficou muito pálido.

_ Não ! Não pode ser... Eu estou morto ! – ele disse. – Ele vai me matar !

_ Não se preocupe, sabemos sobre o Juiz Benson. E preso ele não vai conseguir matá-lo !

Temperance aproveitou que, com o nervosismo, Robert se distraiu e acabou baixando a arma. Ela se virou e correu na direção da cozinha. Ele percebeu sua fuga e atirou, atingindo um quadro na parede do corredor. Booth atirou em seu ombro e ele caiu ferido, começando a chorar.

Sully arrombou a porta ao ouvir o primeiro tiro. Ele respirou aliviado ao ver Booth em pé e Temperance parada ao lado da porta da cozinha. Ele se aproximou e chutou a arma do senador para longe dele.

_ Meu coração falhou uma batida ao ouvir o tiro, Booth. Eu juro !

_ Está tudo bem, cara. Chame uma ambulância para o senador.

Booth se aproximou de Temperance.

_ Você está bem ? – ele perguntou baixinho, guardando a arma no coldre. – Ele não a machucou, não é ?

_ Você é um policial ? – ela perguntou ainda incrédula, não respondendo à pergunta dele.

_ Não. – ele respondeu. – Sou um agente especial do FBI.

Temperance baixou os olhos e um soluço escapou de sua garganta. Ela tremia devido ao choque e Booth instintivamente a abraçou. Ela o empurrou, as duas mãos em seu peito.

_ Não se atreva a me tocar !

Ela correu em direção ao quarto e ele a seguiu. Temperance se sentou em sua penteadeira, fechando os olhos. Booth parou ao lado da porta. Ela o fitou pelo espelho.

_ Por que ? Por que eu ? – ela perguntou, tentando se recompor.

Booth colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sentindo-se desconfortável.

_ É uma longa história...

_ Eu tenho tempo. – ela retrucou. – E quero saber por que você mentiu sobre quem você é.

_ Estou investigando o senador Robert há cerca de 10 meses. Ele é contrabandista de obras de arte. Precisávamos nos infiltrar em seu meio para conseguir desmascará-lo. – ele soltou um suspiro. – Quando meu chefe descobriu que ele tinha arranjado uma amante, desculpe, uma namorada, começamos a te seguir. Descobrimos o que havia nos pacotes que você buscava no correio para ele e pensamos que você fosse sua cúmplice.

_ O que ? – ela ouvia a tudo, chocada. – Mas eu nunca abri nenhum dos pacotes ! Não sabia o que havia neles !

_ Nós não tínhamos como saber disso ! Meu chefe me deu ordens para te vigiar de perto, e investigá-la. Era uma missão de rotina...

_ Missão de rotina ? – ela retrucou com amargura na voz. – É isso que eu sou ? Uma missão de rotina ?

_ Não ! – ele negou rápido. – Não é como você pensa !

_ Não foi coincidência você estar no parque naquele dia, não é ?

_ Não. – ele respondeu e baixou os olhos.

Booth sentia-se mal com a raiva e o desprezo que via nos lindos olhos azuis. Temperance balançou a cabeça, espantada com o que ouvia. Ela, uma cidadã honesta, uma Antropóloga Forense respeitada e uma escritora admirada, suspeita de contrabandear obras de arte. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

Booth sentiu um aperto no peito.

_ Bones, me escuta... – ele tentou de novo.

_ Não me chame assim ! Quem tinha o direito de me chamar assim era meu amigo, meu confidente, um homem carinhoso e encantador que eu conheci um dia. Mas infelizmente ele não existe, não é ? – ela retrucou. – Era tudo mentira !

_ Nem tudo era mentira ! Eu só não podia revelar minha profissão ! Você tem que acreditar em mim ! Eu fui informado de que você era cúmplice ! Eu juro que no começo eu não sabia mais nada sobre você !

_ Então essa é sua verdadeira profissão ? Enganar pessoas ? – agora as lágrimas corriam livres por seu rosto. – Devo parabenizá-lo ! Trabalha muito bem, e porque não...diverte-se bastante, não é ? Principalmente quando sua missão passa pela cama de uma suspeita !

_ Não ! – a dor era evidente na expressão dele. – Isso não estava nos planos !

Ela se levantou, ficando de frente para ele.

_ O que não estava nos planos ? Fazer sexo com a suspeita ? – ela apanhou sua caixinha de música e a atirou nele, atingindo-o no peito. - Descobrir minha inocência ? – Depois pegou uma caneta e um bloco de anotações e jogou contra o rosto dele

Booth apenas desviou o rosto, mas manteve-se impassível.

_ Não estava nos planos me contar a verdade antes desse teatro todo ? Ou não estava nos planos me usar como isca para pegar Robert, na minha própria casa ? – ela gritou e jogou um pesado vidro de perfume, atingindo-o no ombro.

Booth se aproximou e a abraçou, enquanto ela se debatia contra ele.

_ Já chega, Bones ! – ele disse baixinho em seu ouvido. - Por favor, acalme-se ! – ele pediu.

Temperance recomeçou a chorar. Booth acariciou seus cabelos. Depois ele se afastou um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos.

_ Não estava nos planos me apaixonar por você... – ele respondeu com voz angustiada. – Isso não foi mentira !

Ela o empurrou novamente e sentou-se na cama, enxugando o rosto com a mão.

_ Vá embora.

_ Por favor, Bones ! Me ouça, me deixa explicar !

_ Saia da minha casa ! E não volte !

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 11**

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_Booth se aproximou e a abraçou, enquanto ela se debatia contra ele._

__ Já chega, Bones ! – ele disse baixinho em seu ouvido. - Por favor, acalme-se ! – ele pediu._

_Temperance recomeçou a chorar. Booth acariciou seus cabelos. Depois ele se afastou um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos. _

__ Não estava nos planos me apaixonar por você... – ele respondeu com voz angustiada. – Isso não foi mentira ! _

_Ela o empurrou novamente e sentou-se na cama, enxugando o rosto com a mão._

__ Vá embora._

__ Por favor, Bones ! Me ouça, me deixa explicar ! _

__ Saia da minha casa ! E não volte !_

_**Continua...**_

Booth a olhou mais uma vez antes de sair do quarto. Sully ainda estava na sala, o senador já havia sido levado e alguns peritos examinavam as marcas de tiros nas paredes.

_ Como ela está ? – Sully perguntou se aproximando dele.

_ Nervosa, furiosa, como era de se esperar... – ele disse desanimado. – Ela me odeia !

_ Ela não te odeia, Booth ! Ela vai se acalmar e te perdoar. Dê um tempo a ela. No momento ela está se sentindo usada, enganada. Isso passa !

_ Eu espero que você tenha razão.

Ele mal acabou de falar e Cullen entrou pela porta da frente feito um foguete. Ele foi direto até Booth.

_ Me diga que não foi o senador que eu vi saindo daqui numa ambulância !

_ É ele mesmo, senhor. – ele confirmou.

_ Eu não acredito ! O que vocês fazem aqui e o que diabos aconteceu ? Não combinamos de segui-lo mais alguns dias, até o próximo encontro dele com o Juiz ? – ele perguntou, zangado.

_ Não pudemos fazer nada ! Ele veio atrás dela, armado !

_ E você correu para proteger sua namorada, não é, Booth ?

_ Foi idéia minha segui-lo, senhor. Eu desconfiei das intenções dele. Eu entrei pela frente do prédio, Booth subiu as escadas de incêndio, me dando cobertura. – Sully falou rápido, antes que o amigo retrucasse.

Cullen olhou desconfiado de um para o outro mas, como Booth não disse nada, ele continuou.

_ Eu quero um relatório sobre esse tiroteio na minha mesa, amanhã bem cedo. E com o depoimento da testemunha. – ele disse e foi embora.

Booth balançou a cabeça, desanimado. Ele olhou para Sully.

_ Obrigado. Te devo uma.

Sully sorriu.

_ Pode me pagar escrevendo o relatório ? – ele perguntou.

_ Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso. Cullen saberia no ato. Mas posso ajudar.

_ Certo. Você pega o depoimento da testemunha. – Sully disse zombeteiro.

Booth o encarou zangado.

_ Sabe que ela não vai concordar !

_ Ela não tem com o que concordar, Booth. – ele retrucou sério. - Será intimada. É obrigada a comparecer, de boa vontade, ou presa. Você sabe disso.

_ Droga ! – ele esbravejou.

_ Eu vou de boa vontade, não há necessidade de me algemar. – ela disse com voz sumida.

Booth se voltou rapidamente, ao ouvir a voz dela. Ele se aproximou, mas não a tocou.

_ Eu sinto muito. – ele disse.

Ela baixou os olhos, não conseguia ainda digerir o fato de que ele não era o Booth que ela conhecia.

_ Vou pegar minha bolsa. – ela disse e voltou para o quarto.

Ele se voltou para Sully.

_ Eu disse. Ela me odeia.

_**Duas horas depois...**_

_ Eu estou cansada... – ela reclamou fechando os olhos e massageando as têmporas.

Booth deu a volta na mesa e pegou a mão dela. Temperance a puxou de volta, como se tivesse levado um choque. Ele ficou magoado com essa atitude, mas não disse nada.

Booth ficou satisfeito com o depoimento dela, nenhuma contradição ou hesitação. Seu chefe teria que se convencer de que ela era inocente.

_ Você já está liberada. Vou levá-la pra casa.

_ Não precisa. Eu pegarei um táxi. – ela retrucou já de pé, sem olhar para ele.

Booth a segurou pela mão, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

_ Eu já disse que vou levá-la. – ele disse sério.

_ E eu já disse que não é necessário ! – ela se soltou e saiu da sala. – Eu nem mesmo sei seu verdadeiro nome !

Booth não se deu por vencido e a seguiu. Temperance apertou o botão do elevador.

_ Por que você está agindo assim ? Eu já expliquei que estava fazendo meu trabalho ! Eu não quis mentir pra você, eu precisei !

_ Não estou pedindo explicações. Não aconteceu nada demais, afinal. Vamos seguir com nossas vidas. – ela retrucou entrando no elevador.

Ele segurou a porta e entrou também.

_ É Seeley.

_ Como ? – ela perguntou, confusa.

_ Meu primeiro nome é Seeley. Horrível, não ? Meu nome é Seeley Joseph Booth. Como pode ver, eu não menti tanto assim !

Temperance não retrucou. Quando o elevador chegou ao térreo, Booth segurou o braço dela novamente.

_ Nós precisamos conversar, Bones. Podemos nos encontrar amanhã ?

_ Não ! E não me chame assim ! – ela tentou soltar o braço e ele a liberou.

Booth suspirou ao vê-la saindo apressada do prédio. Decidiu que era melhor não insistir no momento. Daria um tempo a ela.

_**Uma semana depois...**_

_ Dra. Brennan, tem um homem esperando em seu escritório. Parece um federal ! – Wendell disse subindo na plataforma.

Temperance sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir aquilo. Ângela a encarou com ar interrogativo. Ela retirou as luvas e seguiu em direção à sua sala. Quando ela entrou logo percebeu que o homem de costas não era quem ela esperava. Ele se voltou ao ouvi-la.

_ Boa tarde ! Doutora Brennan, eu suponho ?

_ Sim.

_ Eu sou Sully. Parceiro do agente Booth. – ele explicou com um sorriso, estendendo a mão e ela.

_ Olá, prazer em conhecê-lo, agente Sully. – ela retribuiu ao cumprimento e se sentou, indicando a ela que fizesse o mesmo. – Em que posso ajudá-lo ?

Ele sorriu.

_ Booth tinha me avisado que você era direta. Bem, eu vim entregar a intimação do julgamento do senador Robert Fox.

Ela pegou o envelope das mãos dele.

_ Agora o FBI presta serviços no lugar dos Oficiais de justiça, agente Sully ?

_ Não, mas... bom, eu vou direto ao assunto. Nós queremos que testemunhe pela promotoria, Dra. Brennan. Como nossa aliada. Por esse motivo eu me ofereci para trazer a intimação. Booth imaginou que não gostaria de vê-lo.

_ Pode me chamar de Temperance. Mas a troco de que eu faria isso ?

_ Para evitar ser julgada como cúmplice do senador. – ele explicou.

Temperance o encarou chocada.

_ Eu nunca fui cúmplice dele ! Eu não sabia de nada ! Aliás, eu continuou sem saber de quase nada ! Apenas obtive informações através do Google e de alguns jornais !

_ Eu sei disso, Temperance ! Mas não conseguimos provas, apenas sua palavra ! O Juiz e os jurados podem não acreditar em você. Tem certeza que quer arriscar ?

_ Eu não posso acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo comigo !

_ Eu sinto muito. Imagino que deve ser horrível, mas Booth e eu estamos dispostos a fazer de tudo para ajudá-la ! Terá que confiar em nós.

_ Como posso confiar em vocês, depois da maneira que me usaram ? – ela retrucou, furiosa.

Sully se levantou.

_ Pense sobre isso. Você tem o telefone do Booth. Comunique a ele a sua decisão.

Ele saiu e ela olhou novamente para a intimação em suas mãos. Sua vontade era de sumir.

_**Dois dias depois...**_

Temperance apoiou o enorme saco de supermercado nos quadris para abrir o porta-malas do carro. Ela se assustou quando o saco foi retirado de suas mãos. Booth a encarava com um sorriso incerto.

_ Por acaso anda me seguindo, agente Booth ? – ela perguntou sem retribuir o sorriso.

_ Precisamos conversar, você não acha ?

Ela abriu o porta-malas e pegou novamente as compras das mãos dele, guardando no carro.

_ Não, eu não acho que ainda tenhamos assuntos para serem colocados em pauta. Já recebi a intimação e vou comparecer ao julgamento, não se preocupe. Sei das minhas obrigações de cidadã.

_ Eu não estou falando sobre o julgamento, estou falando sobre nós !

_ Não há nenhum "nós", agente Booth ! – ela entrou no carro, as chaves balançando na mão.

Booth pegou a chave do carro das mãos dela. Temperance o encarou, indignada.

_ Você sabe que isso não é verdade ! – ele disse.

_ Devolva a chave, Booth !

_ Ora, ora ! O que aconteceu com o "agente Booth" ? – ele retrucou zombeteiro.

Temperance saiu novamente do carro, tentando pegar as chaves da mão dele. Booth colocou a mão atrás das costas, impedindo-a de pegá-las.

_ Está agindo de modo extremamente infantil, Booth !

Ele se aproveitou da posição em que se encontravam, ela colada nele, tentando alcançar suas costas, e a puxou para si pela cintura, pressionando-a contra o carro.

_ Não se atreva ! – ela disse empurrando-o pelo peito.

Booth ignorou-a e a beijou. Ela ainda se debateu um pouco contra ele, mas depois de algum tempo ela já correspondia apaixonadamente ao beijo. Ele deslizou a língua pelos lábios dela, que acabou cedendo e os abrindo para ele.

Depois do que lhe pareceu horas, e ao mesmo tempo alguns segundos, ele a soltou. Temperance encostou a testa no peito dele, esperando sua respiração voltar ao normal. Booth a abraçou com mais força.

_ Isso não é justo. – ela sussurrou.

_ Eu sei... Mas eu não posso te perder assim, sem tentar de tudo ! – ele ergueu seu queixo, obrigando-a a encará-lo e colocou as chaves de volta em sua mão. – Eu não vou desistir de nós, Bones ! Não sem lutar !

Ele a soltou e foi embora, deixando-a perdida em pensamentos.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 12**

_****_

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

__ Não se atreva ! – ela disse empurrando-o pelo peito._

_Booth ignorou-a e a beijou. Ela ainda se debateu um pouco contra ele, mas depois de algum tempo ela já correspondia apaixonadamente ao beijo. Ele deslizou a língua pelos lábios dela, que acabou cedendo e os abrindo para ele._

_Depois do que lhe pareceu horas, e ao mesmo tempo alguns segundos, ele a soltou. Temperance encostou a testa no peito dele, esperando sua respiração voltar ao normal. Booth a abraçou com mais força._

__ Isso não é justo. – ela sussurrou._

__ Eu sei... Mas eu não posso te perder assim, sem tentar de tudo ! – ele ergueu seu queixo, obrigando-a a encará-lo e colocou as chaves de volta em sua mão. – Eu não vou desistir de nós, Bones ! Não sem lutar !_

_Ele a soltou e foi embora, deixando-a perdida em pensamentos._

_**Continua...**_

_**Sábado de manhã, alguns dias depois...**_

Temperance se assustou com o toque do telefone às 7:15 h. da manhã. Ela atendeu ainda sonolenta.

_ Brennan. – ela disse esfregando os olhos.

_ Você vai pagar caro pelo que me fez ! Tudo o que eu pedi foi que me entregasse a maldita chave, Temperance !

Ela se sentou rapidamente na cama, agora totalmente desperta.

_ Eu não tenho mais nada para falar com você, Robert ! Vá procurar sua maldita chave com o FBI !

Temperance desligou o telefone e notou que estava tremendo. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Realmente acordar com uma ligação dele àquela hora da manhã não havia sido nada agradável.

Ela se levantou e correu até a sala. Procurou em sua agenda e logo encontrou o telefone de Booth. Pensou em contar a ele o que tinha acontecido, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria procurá-lo. Temperance se sentou no sofá e lá ficou durante muito tempo.

O fato de sua vida ter virado de cabeça para baixo por causa de um relacionamento mal sucedido a deprimia. Ela pensou em Booth e em como gostaria de tê-lo conhecido antes de Robert, e em outras circunstancias.

Temperance soltou um suspiro. De nada adiantava ficar se lamentando ou querendo mudar fatos já ocorridos, ela pensou. Só o que ela podia fazer agora era retomar o controle de sua vida, e infelizmente, participar do Julgamento de seu ex.

_**Mais tarde...**_

Temperance saiu da casa da Ângela e entrou em seu carro. Fez muito bem para ela desabafar com a amiga sobre seus problemas, estava se sentindo bem melhor. Quando ia dar a partida no carro, ela teve a nítida impressão de estar sendo observada. Ela olhou em volta, mas não viu ninguém perto do carro. Como já estava escuro, deu partida rapidamente e saiu.

Já tinha andado alguns quilômetros quando teve a certeza de que estava sendo seguida. Ela acelerou mais o carro, e notou quando o outro veículo fez o mesmo. Temperance tentou não entrar em pânico, pois podia ser a polícia monitorando-a.

Pegando seu celular, ela ligou para Booth.

_ Booth. – ele atendeu no terceiro toque.

_ Eu estou sendo seguida ! Por favor, me diga que são vocês, Booth ! – ela pediu, com urgência na voz.

_ Você tem certeza, Bones ? – ele ficou preocupado.

_ Absoluta ! São vocês ou não ? – ela tornou a perguntar, impaciente.

_ Não. – ele pensou rápido. – Lembra-se do caminho da minha casa ?

_ Sim. – ela confirmou num fio de voz.

_ Venha já pra cá. Não pare o carro em hipótese nenhuma ! Eu estou descendo !

_ Obrigada !

Temperance desligou e acelerou.

_**No carro...**_

_ Droga ! Seu idiota, ela te viu !

_ Claro ! Você mandou acelerar ! Era melhor a gente ter colocado o GPS colado no carro como eu sugeri !

_ Agora não adianta ficar discutindo ! Robert vai matar a gente se a perdermos de vista !

_ Não vou perdê-la de vista ! Por acaso você quer dirigir ?

_ Não me amole ! E siga logo a vadia !

_ Não sei pra que a gente tem que seguir essa mulher o dia inteiro !

_ Não somos pagos para questionar !

_ Eu sei, eu sei... Só estou dizendo !

_**Dez minutos depois...**_

Temperance estacionou na frente do prédio e desceu correndo do carro. Booth a esperava. Ela correu até ele, que a abraçou com força. Ela o apertou contra si, aliviada por estar com ele, e por finalmente se sentir segura.

_ Vem, vamos entrar !

Ele olhou em volta, mas nenhum carro ameaçou parar depois do dela. Booth a puxou pela mão e eles seguiram até o elevador. Quando as portas se fecharam, ele se voltou para ela, sem soltá-la.

_ Pode descrever o carro que a seguia ? Mandarei alguém atrás dele agora mesmo !

_ Sim, claro ! Um Mercedes antigo, azul escuro, faróis de milha e um retrovisor faltando do lado direito. Não anotei a placa, Booth. Sinto muito !

_ Imagine ! Essa descrição foi perfeita, Bones ! Você é bem detalhista ! – ele retrucou com um sorriso, já pegando seu celular. – É o Booth. Preciso que uma unidade siga um Mercedes azul escuro com apenas um retrovisor e faróis de milha. Ele seguia em direção à Massachusetts Avenue, na direção norte. Aguardo um contato. Obrigado.

Booth a puxou pela mão, quando o elevador abriu a porta, mas ela parou.

_ Eu acho melhor ir pra casa. Já que não estou mais sendo seguida... – ela começou, insegura.

_ De jeito nenhum ! Você fica aqui. Não vou deixá-la a mercê de algum dos cúmplices daquele bandido !

_ Mas, Booth ! É melhor eu ir pra casa !

_ Não. Não vou discutir isso, Bones. Você fica !

Temperance estava sentada no sofá quando Booth voltou da cozinha. Ele entregou um copo de vinho a ela e abriu sua cerveja. Ela olhava distraída para o copo, percebendo que pelo menos suas mãos tinham parado de tremer.

_ Ele me ligou, Booth. Hoje bem cedo... – ela disse baixinho, de repente.

_ Robert ? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela. – Como ? Ele está sob custódia ! Não conseguiu uma liminar para aguardar o julgamento em liberdade, por causa do que aconteceu em seu apartamento.

_ Pois é. Mas ele me ligou.

_ O desgraçado deve ter usado a ligação que ele tem direito de dar para o advogado... – Booth suspirou. – O que ele disse ?

_ Me ameaçou. E cobrou novamente a chave.

_ Desgraçado ! Tudo leva a crer que são os comparsas dele que a seguiram. Vou colocá-la sob custódia e proteção do FBI. Assim ele não vai mais conseguir importuná-la.

_ Não ! – ela recusou depressa.

_ Como não, Bones ! É preciso ! Você não faz idéia do que eles são capazes !

_ Sim, eu sei. Foi na minha direção que Robert atirou, Booth. Não sou nenhuma idiota !

_ Eu não disse isso...

_ Eu sei como funciona esse tipo de programa, Booth. Eu teria que ficar incomunicável até a data do Julgamento, cercada de agentes que eu não conheço me vigiando 24 horas por dia. Eu tenho minha vida, meus amigos e duas carreiras ! Não vou virar prisioneira por causa de um homem ! De jeito nenhum !

Booth notou o nervosismo dela. Seu rosto estava vermelho, as mãos crispadas na taça de vinho que ela apertava entre os dedos. Ele tomou as mãos dela e retirou a taça, colocando-a na mesinha de centro.

_ Não quero que fique nervosa, mas prometa que vai pensar um pouco mais no assunto, ok ? Se você concordar, eu prometo que apenas Sully e eu cuidaremos de sua segurança, certo ?

Ela baixou os olhos.

_ Ok. – ela concordou baixinho. – Eu vou pensar sobre o assunto.

Booth a puxou para que recostasse a cabeça em seu ombro, abraçando-a pela cintura. Temperance ficou tensa e tentou se afastar.

_ Hei ! Não acha que já está na hora de me perdoar ? Nunca fiz nada com a intenção de te machucar, Bones ! Sabe disso, não sabe ?

_ Eu sei.

_ Você viu do que Robert é capaz, ele tentou te matar ! Eu não podia deixá-lo continuar impune ! Eu peço desculpas por tê-la usado para chegar até ele, mas não me arrependo desse trabalho, pois foi através dele que eu te conheci !

_ Eu sei disso, me desculpe... Eu só... Não consigo pensar em mais nada, Booth. Eu só consigo me lembrar da vida pacata que eu tinha antes de tudo isso ! – A primeira lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela. – Droga !

Booth a puxou para si novamente e dessa vez ela o abraçou de volta. Ficaram nessa posição durante muito tempo, Booth acariciando os cabelos e as costas dela, enquanto Temperance se acalmava e as lágrimas cessavam.

_ Desculpe por isso... – ela sussurrou muito tempo depois. – Não costumo chorar assim.

_ Não é vergonha se sentir desamparada de vez em quando, senhorita durona ! – ele retrucou carinhoso. – Pode me agarrar para se acalmar sempre que precisar !

Temperance sorriu ao constatar a camisa dele molhada por suas lágrimas. Ela nunca tinha confiado tanto em alguém antes a ponto de relaxar assim. Seus olhares se encontraram. Booth estendeu a mão e enxugou a última lágrima furtiva do queixo dela. Os olhos azuis estavam ainda mais brilhantes.

_ Eu senti sua falta... – ele disse baixinho.

Ela sorriu, mas não respondeu. Booth acariciou seu rosto e a puxou para seu colo.

_ Diz que me perdoou, Bones ! Por favor... – ele pediu, beijando-a no pescoço.

Temperance sentiu um arrepio ao sentir os lábios dele em sua pele. Ela desistiu de lutar contra a atração que sentia por ele e o beijou nos lábios. Ele ficou surpreso, mas correspondeu ao beijo com ardor, abraçando-a pela cintura. Quando ela afastou a boca ele sorriu.

_ Ok, não diz, mostra... – ele pediu num sussurro.

Ele a beijou novamente, uma das mãos se insinuando por baixo da blusa de seda que ela usava.

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 13**

_**Xxxxxxxxx**_

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

__ Eu senti sua falta... – ele disse baixinho._

_Ela sorriu, mas não respondeu. Booth acariciou seu rosto e a puxou para seu colo. _

__ Diz que me perdoou, Bones ! Por favor... – ele pediu, beijando-a no pescoço._

_Temperance sentiu um arrepio ao sentir os lábios dele em sua pele. Ela desistiu de lutar contra a atração que sentia por ele e o beijou nos lábios. Ele ficou surpreso, mas correspondeu ao beijo com ardor, abraçando-a pela cintura. Quando ela afastou a boca ele sorriu._

__ Ok, não diz, mostra... – ele pediu num sussurro._

_Ele a beijou novamente, uma das mãos se insinuando por baixo da blusa de seda que ela usava._

_**Continua...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temperance suspirou ao sentir a mão quente em seu seio. Ela se mexeu no colo dele, empurrando o quadril para frente, se esfregando na ereção já evidente. Booth gemeu contra sua boca e ela sorriu.

Booth a beijou com mais ardor, enfiando a língua mais profundamente na boca dela e tentando remover seu sutiã. Ambos se assustaram quando o celular começou a tocar e vibrar no bolso dele. Eles se afastaram e se encararam ofegantes.

_ Desculpe ! Eu preciso atender ! – ele disse.

Temperance fez menção de sair de seu colo, mas ele a segurou enquanto atendia o celular.

_ Booth.

Ele ouviu a pessoa do outro lado da linha, agradeceu e desligou. Temperance aguardava.

_ Pegaram os caras, Bones ! – ele disse com um sorriso. – Vão ser interrogados agora. Eram dois homens naquele carro. No celular de um deles tem os telefones de Robert e do juiz Benson.

_ Isso é bom, certo ? – ela perguntou insegura. – Quero dizer, para tentar provar minha inocência ?

Booth sorriu e a beijou.

_ Você não precisa provar mais nada, Bones ! Você é testemunha da promotoria. Ninguém no júri vai achar que uma pessoa do nosso lado não é inocente ! Não se preocupe mais com isso, ok ?

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

_ Ok.

_ Onde estávamos mesmo ? – ele perguntou já a beijando.

O telefone tocou novamente e Booth praguejou, soltando-a.

_ Booth ! – ele atendeu com a voz irritada.

"_ Você precisa vir pra cá, agora, Booth ! Cullen está subindo pelas paredes !"

_ Eu estou indo, mas o que aconteceu, Sully ?

"_ O senador está morto, Booth. "

_ O que ? Não pode ser ! – ele gritou, assustando Temperance que ainda estava em seu colo. – Como diabos isso foi acontecer ?

Ela o encarava, esperando que ele explicasse o que estava acontecendo. Booth a soltou e ela se levantou. Ele também ficou em pé e passou a mão pelo cabelo, num gesto nervoso.

_ Estarei aí em dez minutos. – ele desligou e a encarou.

_ Você está me deixando assustada, Booth ! O que aconteceu ? – ela perguntou aflita.

_ Sente-se, Bones.

_ Não quero me sentar ! O que aconteceu ? – ela perguntou já impaciente.

_ É o Robert. Ele está morto, Bones. Foi morto na própria cela.

Temperance ficou pálida. Booth segurou sua mão e notou que ela tremia.

_ Mas... como ? – ela perguntou em choque, confusa.

_ Eu não sei. Preciso ir até lá. Você fica aqui, eu te ligo assim que souber de mais detalhes. Você vai ficar bem ?

_ Sim. Tudo bem. – ela concordou e se sentou, certa de que suas pernas não a sustentariam mais em pé.

Booth correu até seu quarto, pegou a arma, o distintivo e sua carteira. Ao passar pela sala novamente a beijou.

_ Eles virão atrás de mim, Booth... – ela disse angustiada. – Quem matou Robert vai vir atrás de mim agora.

_ Não ! Eu jamais permitirei que eles cheguem perto de você, eu juro ! – ele a abraçou. – Não abra a porta pra ninguém, ok ? – ele pensou um pouco. - Quer que eu chame alguém pra ficar com você ? Uma amiga, talvez a Ângela ?

Ela negou com a cabeça. Preferia ficar sozinha um pouco e pensar. Booth saiu, prometendo ligar assim que possível.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**0:45 h., apartamento do Booth...**_

Ele entrou sem fazer barulho. Passou pela sala escura e silenciosa e abriu lentamente a porta do quarto. Ficou admirando a bela visão durante muito tempo. Depois se aproximou da cama, a beijou de leve e foi para o banheiro.

Booth deixou que a água quente escorresse por seu corpo e aliviasse um pouco do cansaço e da tensão das últimas horas. Ele havia conseguido acalmar seu chefe, seu parceiro e a promotora que cuidava do caso. E ela era um osso duro de roer, ele pensou.

Permaneceu no chuveiro de olhos fechados até se sentir mais leve para tentar dormir um pouco. O dia seguinte seria estressante. Ele teria que aprofundar as investigações, pois haviam perdido uma peça importante do esquema de contrabando, o senador e seu testemunho, e os outros suspeitos haviam recuado, inclusive o Juiz Theodore Benson.

Depois de um banho demorado, Booth voltou ao quarto. Ao se sentar na cama, o movimento do colchão derrubou o lençol que cobria o corpo dela, revelando uma Temperance seminua em sua cama. Ele sorriu e acariciou o quadril dela com uma das mãos, enquanto a beijava no pescoço.

_ Hum... – ela gemeu baixinho e sorriu. - Que horas são ? – ela perguntou ainda sonolenta.

_ Eu pensei que fosse hora de dormir, mas vendo-a quase nua na minha cama, me deu uma idéia muito melhor... – ele sussurrou beijando o colo dela e descendo os lábios em direção aos seios cobertos apenas por um sutiã de renda preto.

_ Eu não quis amassar minha blusa de seda nem a minha calça de linho, Booth. São roupas muito boas, não se pode dormir com elas.

_ Então eu adoro roupas que amarrotam fácil ! – ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

Temperance o abraçou pelo pescoço, roçando os seios no peito dele. Booth a beijou na boca, feliz por tê-la novamente em seus braços.

_ Você ainda não me contou o que aconteceu, Booth. Você foi muito breve ao telefone... – ela reclamou.

_ Amanhã, eu te conto tudo amanhã, agora eu estou concentrado em outra coisa... em você ! – ele sussurrou antes de beijá-la com paixão, já se deitando sobre ela. – Deus, como senti sua falta ! – ele murmurou.

Temperance o abraçou pelo pescoço, antes de deslizar as mãos pelas costas musculosas. Booth soltou o fecho frontal do sutiã dela e passou os dedos pelos contornos dos seios bem feitos. Ela fechou os olhos com a leve carícia.

Booth deslizou os lábios e a língua pelo pescoço dela, devagar, até alcançar os seios. Com a ponta da língua ele provocou o mamilo já ereto. Ela gemeu e enfiou a mão entre seus corpos, tentando tocar o membro ereto que pressionava seu sexo através das roupas íntimas dos dois.

Ele sorriu com a pressa dela. Pelo jeito ela também sentira sua falta. Booth não queria apressar as coisas, mas o desejo dos dois era urgente demais. Ele tirou sua boxer e puxou a calcinha dela pelas pernas, retirando-a com rapidez.

Temperance segurou seu membro entre os dedos, sorrindo. Booth a beijou novamente, suas línguas duelando com calma, apesar da urgência de seus corpos. Ela o puxou pelo pescoço, esfregando-se nele.

Booth não pode mais resistir e invadiu seu corpo, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Ela começou a ondular contra ele. Ambos começaram a se mover freneticamente, em busca do orgasmo. Ele não queria que acabasse logo, por isso parou.

Temperance o encarou ofegante, seu olhar buscando o dele. Ele a beijou, mordeu seu lábio inferior e invadiu sua boca com a língua. Depois começou a se mover novamente, mais devagar agora, tentando retardar a relação e permanecer mais tempo unido a ela.

Ela fechou os olhos, cada movimento dele a levando cada vez mais perto, cada estocada a levando nas nuvens... De repente ela sentiu as pequenas contrações em seu corpo, e deixou-se levar, agarrando-se ainda mais a ele. Booth acelerou os movimentos e a seguiu.

Booth fez menção de sair de cima dela, mas ela o segurou, cruzando as longas pernas na cintura dele. Ele sorriu e a beijou.

_ Eu sou muito pesado...

_ Não é, não. – ela sussurrou. – Quero dizer, você é, mas a sensação é muito boa.

Booth sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dela.

_ Por mim eu dormiria assim, dentro de você...

Temperance o empurrou pelos ombros, derrubando-o na cama, mas mantendo-o abraçado a ela, ainda dentro dela.

_ Pronto, assim é melhor...

Booth sorriu e a beijou. Quando se afastou ela bocejou e ele riu.

_ Estou tão cansada... – ela reclamou.

_ Durma, eu não vou sair daqui...

Temperance sorriu e fechou os olhos, pouco tempo depois já dormia. Booth permaneceu acordado durante algum tempo, uma constatação martelando em sua cabeça. Ele ainda podido permanecer unido a ela, por uma única razão, eles haviam se esquecido de usar preservativo...

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 14**

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_Booth sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dela. _

__ Por mim eu dormiria assim, dentro de você..._

_Temperance o empurrou pelos ombros, derrubando-o na cama, mas mantendo-o abraçado a ela, ainda dentro dela._

__ Pronto, assim é melhor..._

_Booth sorriu e a beijou. Quando se afastou ela bocejou e ele riu._

__ Estou tão cansada... – ela reclamou._

__ Durma, eu não vou sair daqui..._

_Temperance sorriu e fechou os olhos, pouco tempo depois já dormia. Booth permaneceu acordado durante algum tempo, uma constatação martelando em sua cabeça. Ele tinha podido permanecer unido a ela, por uma única razão, eles haviam se esquecido de usar preservativo..._

_**Continua...**_

_**Dois dias depois, cinco horas da tarde, escritório do Booth...**_

Temperance torcia as mãos no colo, nervosa. Ele a encarou com um sorriso.

_ Acalme-se, Bones ! Você apenas vai fazer um reconhecimento !

_ Fácil para você dizer, Booth ! Já que seu trabalho consiste em lidar com pessoas marginalizadas o tempo todo. Eu não. Eu lido com ossos, com múmias, com artefatos antigos, não com bandidos !

_ Eu sei, mas eles não vão estar na mesma sala que você. Vai vê-los através de um vidro, ok ?

_ Não sou nenhuma idiota, Booth. Sei disso perfeitamente. Mas o conhecimento do fato não me deixa menos nervosa. Gostaria que deixasse, mas não funciona, infelizmente ! – ela retrucou se levantando da cadeira.

Booth se aproximou e a abraçou. Ficaram assim, em silêncio até que Sully apareceu na porta.

_ Desculpem pela intromissão, mas eles já estão prontos.

Temperance respirou fundo e Booth a puxou pela mão, para que o seguisse.

_**Uma hora mais tarde...**_

Ela identificou ambos os homens, com facilidade. Pode vê-los nitidamente pelo espelho retrovisor de seu carro. Booth informou a ela que eles permaneceriam sob custódia do FBI por quarenta e oito horas, para que o promotor conseguisse reunir mais provas para indiciá-los.

Temperance assinou alguns papéis e já ia saindo quando Cullen entrou na sala.

_ Sinto muito, Dra. Brennan. Terá que permanecer conosco para averiguações. Tem o direito de permanecer calada. Tudo o que disser poderá ser usado contra a senhora. Tem direito a um advogado.

_ Como ? – ela perguntou confusa. – Estou sendo presa ? – ela perguntou, chocada.

Booth se levantou, seu rosto ficando pálido.

_ Não pode estar falando sério, senhor !

_ O caso não deve ser encarado como pessoal, agente Booth ! – seu chefe retrucou. – Ambos os suspeitos declararam que a Doutora Brennan era uma das principais encarregadas de buscar os artefatos e entregar ao senador. Ela terá que ser investigada como cúmplice. – ele abriu a pasta que trazia nas mãos. – E também terá que explicar a origem dos Vinte mil dólares que foram depositados em uma de suas contas nos últimos seis meses. Leve-a. – ele ordenou a Sully, que acabara de entrar na sala.

_ Eu já disse que não sabia o conteúdo dos pacotes ! - ela disse com raiva.

_ Eu lamento, mas apenas sua palavra não é o bastante.

Ela olhou desesperada para Booth. Ele encarou o amigo, que estava prestes a seguir as ordens de Cullen.

_ Não toque nela, Sully ! – Booth ameaçou e se voltou novamente para o chefe. - Senhor, eu peço, não faça isso ! Ela não é cúmplice ! – havia um tom de desespero na voz dele. – Sully e eu estamos investigando esse caso há meses...

_ Não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra, Booth ! Ou você será suspenso e afastado definitivamente do caso ! – Cullen retrucou furioso. – Ainda não engoli o fato de que transformou uma suspeita em sua namorada durante uma investigação !

Sully lançou um olhar equivalente a um pedido de desculpas a Booth antes de levar Temperance, que o seguiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, e sem olhar para Booth. Ela foi colocada em uma cela, no subsolo do prédio, reservada.

Cullen os seguiu e Booth se viu sozinho. Ele se sentou na cadeira e fechou os olhos, dizendo um palavrão em voz alta e esmurrando a mesa. Depois dessa, ele duvidava que ela o perdoaria.

_**Quarenta minutos depois...**_

Temperance estava sentada no colchão fino da cela vazia. Como seu celular havia sido confiscado, ela sequer podia fazer algumas ligações, para desmarcar seus compromissos. Ela se pegou pensando no impacto que essa prisão teria em sua carreira, tanto no Instituto Jefersonian, tanto como escritora.

O barulho de passos se aproximando chamaram sua atenção. A amiga deu um pequeno grito quando a viu.

_ Eu não conseguia acreditar quando Booth me ligou ! Ainda não acredito que fizeram isso com você, Brenn ! – Ângela se aproximou da cela, sendo seguida por Sully.

Temperance se sentiu aliviada por não ser Booth quem acompanhava a amiga, pois ela não estava certa se queria vê-lo.

_ Ângela, eu preciso que você localize a Caroline pra mim ! Eu não consegui fazer contato com ela no único telefonema a que tive direito !

_ Não se preocupe, querida ! Eu já falei com ela ! Nesse minuto ela deve estar despejando impropérios no ouvido do idiota que a jogou nesse buraco !

_ Cuidado com suas palavras, Angie ! Ou eles podem colocá-la aqui junto comigo ! – ela disse olhando para Sully, que ficou vermelho.

_ Eu sinto muito, Dra. Brennan ! Nós sentimos muito ! Booth está tentando de tudo para tirá-la daqui ! Ele está arriscando o emprego, se quer saber !

_ Pois diga a ele que eu não quero que ele faça isso. Não preciso da ajuda de vocês. Sou inocente e ainda acredito na justiça americana. Sou perfeitamente capaz de sair dessa sozinha. Ou melhor, com a ajuda de uma profissional renomada como a Advogada Caroline.

_ Eu sei disso. Mas mesmo assim nós vamos ajudar ! Apesar do Booth estar proibido de vir até aqui vê-la.

Temperance levantou a cabeça, surpresa. Mas apenas Ângela percebeu a dor que aquela declaração trouxe aos olhos da amiga. Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente, abrindo sua bolsa. Pegou sua carteira e entregou dinheiro a amiga.

_ Por favor, entregue isso a minha empregada, a senhora Dolores. Hoje é dia do pagamento dela, e a coitada deve estar preocupada com a minha demora.

_ Pode deixar ! – Ângela se despediu com um sorriso. – Força, amiga ! A Caroline vai te tirar daqui !

Eles saíram e ela se viu novamente sozinha.

_**Duas horas depois...**_

Temperance estava sentindo os músculos doloridos por ficar sentada na mesma posição. Ela se levantou e esticou as pernas, começando a andar em círculos pela cela pequena. Um barulho no corredor logo ao lado da cela a assustou e ela deu um pulo.

_ Desculpe, não queria assustá-la. – ele disse baixinho.

Ela suspirou, era a última pessoa que ela queria ver. Booth se aproximou da cela, notando o semblante fechado dela.

_ Veio me buscar para o interrogatório ? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços.

_ Não. Não vou poder participar do interrogatório. Sully vai interrogá-la junto com outra agente, a Perotta.

Temperance balançou a cabeça concordando.

_ Sinto muito por prejudicar sua carreira. – ela disse séria.

_ Bones... Para com isso ! A culpa não é sua ! Meu chefe só, sei lá... Ele tenta pegar essa quadrilha há tanto tempo, que está sendo irracional !

_ Não concordo. Ele está sendo bem racional. Seu chefe não tem motivos válidos para acreditar na minha inocência. Ele tem que conduzir a investigação com objetividade. Nós dois é que não fomos racionais, Booth. Jamais poderíamos ter nos envolvido.

_ Não diga isso !

_ Só porque você não quer ouvir não significa que não seja verdade.

Um silencio desconfortável se instalou.

_ Eu vou consertar isso, Bones ! Eu prometo ! Confie em mim !

_ Não há nada para consertar, Booth. Eu vou pagar pela minha defesa e você segue com sua vida.

_ Não fale assim ! Isso ainda não acabou !

_ Da minha parte acabou, Booth.

Ambos ouviram vozes vindas pelo corredor. Booth a encarou em pânico.

_ Preciso ir. Você não me viu ! – ele disse a ela e correu pelo corredor oposto.

Temperance reconheceu a voz de sua advogada e amiga. Ela apareceu ao lado de Sully e de uma mulher loira.

_ Eu já consegui uma ajuda, Cherry ! – Caroline falou. – Esse lindo casal vai te fazer umas perguntinhas e depois nós cairemos fora desse lugar ! Tudo bem pra você ?

Ela suspirou aliviada. Pelo menos não teria que dormir numa cela nos porões do FBI.

_ Claro. Sem problemas.

Na sala de interrogatório Temperance estava cansada de responder sempre as mesmas perguntas. Ninguém parecia acreditar que ela simplesmente fazia favores ao namorado passando no correio para ele.

A agente Perotta fez mais uma pergunta.

_ E sobre os vinte mil dólares que foram sendo depositados em uma de suas contas durante os últimos seis meses ? Não conseguimos rastrear a origem dos depósitos. Como a senhora explica isso ?

_ Eu sou escritora. Meu livro tem permanecido na lista dos mais vendidos. O editor sempre faz depósitos em minhas contas. Isso é ilegal ?

_ Acontece que os depósitos foram efetuados sempre na mesma agência bancária, que por acaso fica ao lado do gabinete do senador Robert Fox. E nós conversamos com sua editora, nenhum desses valores bate com os informados por ela.

_ Então eu não sei. – ela respondeu e massageou as têmporas, demonstrando cansaço.

_ Ok, já chega ! – Caroline interrompeu antes que a agente fizesse outra pergunta. - Vocês estão abusando da minha cliente, agente Perotta ! Ela sempre foi uma cidadã exemplar e não há motivos para continuar a ser interrogada como uma criminosa. Nós estamos indo. Se conseguir um mandato de prisão, me procure. Caso contrário, não volte a incomodar minha cliente !

Temperance se levantou e seguiu sua advogada para fora da sala.

Temperance se despediu de Caroline e entrou em seu carro. Ela ia dar a partida quando ouviu seu apelido.

_ Bones, espera ! – Booth correu até o carro. – Precisamos conversar !

_ Não, Booth ! Eu não quero conversar ! Estou exausta, com fome e preciso de um bom banho. Eu só quero ir pra casa ! Sozinha ! – ela frisou, para evitar que ele a seguisse.

Ele soltou um suspiro frustrado. Não queria que ela se afastasse dele, mas também sabia que pressioná-la podia ser pior. Era melhor esperar as coisas se acalmarem.

_ Ok. – ele concordou, sem alternativa.

Temperance deu a partida rapidamente, antes que ele percebesse as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 15**

_x_x_x_x_

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_Temperance se despediu de Caroline e entrou em seu carro. Ela ia dar a partida quando ouviu seu apelido._

__ Bones, espera ! – Booth correu até o carro. – Precisamos conversar !_

__ Não, Booth ! Eu não quero conversar ! Estou exausta, com fome e preciso de um bom banho. Eu só quero ir pra casa ! Sozinha ! – ela frisou, para evitar que ele a seguisse._

_Ele soltou um suspiro frustrado. Não queria que ela se afastasse dele, mas também sabia que pressioná-la podia ser pior. Era melhor esperar as coisas se acalmarem._

__ Ok. – ele concordou, sem alternativa._

_Temperance deu a partida rapidamente, antes que ele percebesse as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto._

_**Continua...**_

_x_x_x_x_

Temperance jogou a bolsa no sofá e seguiu até a cozinha. Pegou uma garrafa de seu vinho preferido e voltou à sala. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para seu primeiro encontro com Robert. Ela suspirou. Precisava admitir que no começo havia se encantado pelo senador simpático e galanteador. Não fora apaixonada por ele, mas não podia negar que tinha gostado muito dele. Ela estremeceu ao se lembrar de como ele havia morrido.

Ela queria esquecer os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida, mas isso era impossível. Estava na terceira taça de vinho quando o telefone tocou. Temperance olhou para o relógio na parede, marcava pouco mais de onze horas da noite. Muito tarde para qualquer telefonema.

Ela não se mexeu, apenas ficou ouvindo quando a secretária eletrônica atendeu.

"__ Melhor pensar muito bem no que vai dizer em seu depoimento. Diga que foi paga para pegar a mercadoria. Diga também que se enganou quanto aos meus homens. Caso contrário seu namoradinho do FBI vai pagar bem caro... Sei onde ele mora, que carro dirige e onde mora seu filho. Vai arriscar a vida do pequeno, doutora ?"_

Temperance ouvia a tudo chocada. Quando o homem mencionou a criança ela derrubou a taça que segurava. Ficou observando o vinho escorrer por seu tapete persa, mas no momento sua mente só registrava uma coisa. Ela sentiu seu coração disparado. Que espécie de monstro pretendia matar uma criança para encobrir contrabando? Ela fechou os olhos: acalme-se e pense, Temperance, pense ! Gritava em pensamento para si mesma.

Suas mãos tremiam ao pegar o telefone. Discou rapidamente o número da advogada.

_ Vou mudar meu depoimento. – ela disse assim que a outra atendeu.

_ Se lembrou de mais alguma coisa, cherry ?

_ Não, não vou acrescentar nenhuma informação, vou retificar. Eu vou anular o reconhecimento e admitir ter recebido o dinheiro para buscar os pacotes. – ela disse num fio de voz.

_ Você perdeu o juízo ? – a advogada gritou do outro lado da linha.

_x_x_x_x_

_**Dia seguinte, Instituto Jeffersonian...**_

Temperance retirou as luvas e encarou Ângela, a dor em sua cabeça martelando. O vinho havia deixado sua lembrança.

_ Não posso fazer nada, Ângela. Agi de modo errado e agora preciso assumir as conseqüências de meus atos ilícitos.

_ Você nunca cometeu um ato ilícito em toda a sua vida, Brenn ! Sequer deve ter roubado uma calcinha numa loja, coisa que toda adolescente faz !

_ Você não tem conhecimento sobre minha vida antes de conhecê-la ! – ela desviou o olhar. – E, de fato, eu nunca roubei calcinhas.

Temperance seguiu em direção a sua sala, massageando as têmporas, mas a amiga não saiu de seu encalço.

_ Brenn, desiste dessa loucura ! – Ângela implorou.

_ Não posso. Meu novo depoimento está agendado para hoje à tarde.

_ Não posso deixá-la fazer uma maluquice dessas ! Você vai ser presa ! – Ângela disse em desespero.

Temperance enxugou uma lágrima discretamente.

_ Eu sinto muito, Angie. Não há outra coisa a fazer.

Ângela deu-lhe as costas e saiu da sala. Temperance respirou aliviada. Não estava agüentando ver o desespero da melhor amiga.

_x_x_x_x_

Ângela entrou na sala da Cam como se fosse um furacão.

_ Você precisa me ajudar a impedi-la !

Cam a encarou com um olhar confuso.

_ Impedir a Doutora Brennan de fazer o que ? Quero dizer, eu suponho que esteja se referindo a ela, certo ?

_ Certo. Ela vai fazer uma loucura, Cam !

_ Que loucura ? Tem alguma coisa a ver com o depoimento dela ? Hodgins me avisou que ela ficou algumas horas presa ontem, mas não soube me explicar por que ! E eu estou atolada em relatórios, não consegui falar com ela !

Ângela fechou a porta e se sentou em frente a chefe.

_ Ela disse que vai mudar o depoimento dela. Vai se declarar culpada.

Cam arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

_ Culpada de que ? Namorar um homem casado ?

_ Não. Ela vai dizer que recebeu dinheiro para pegar os pacotes pra ele.

_ Mas isso é mentira ! – Cam disse.

_ Eu também sei disso !

_ A Doutora Brennan é tão honesta que chega a ser irritante !

_ Também sei disso ! – Ângela concordou. – O que vamos fazer ?

Cam pensou um pouco.

_ A que horas é o depoimento dela ?

_ Quatro e meia da tarde.

_ Ótimo. Consiga o telefone do agente com quem ela vêm saindo ?

_ Certo. E...

_ Ligue pra ele. Marque um encontro com ele na hora do almoço, nos fundos dos Jardins do Jeffersonian. Eu vou ter uma conversa com ele. Nós vamos impedir essa loucura.

_ Obrigada, Cam !

Ângela saiu da sala se sentindo mais leve.

_x_x_x_x_

_**Meio dia e quinze, Jardim do Instituto Jeffersonian...**_

Booth andava de um lado ao outro, contornando a imensa fonte. Achara muito estranho receber um telefonema da amiga da Temperance, ainda mais querendo que ele se encontrasse com a chefe delas. Ficou realmente preocupado.

Ele viu quando uma mulher começou a se aproximar. Mulata, bonita, em torno dos trinta e poucos anos. Só podia ser ela.

Cam reconheceu o homem como agente apenas por suas roupas e postura. Afinal já fora uma policial.

_ Desculpe pelo atraso. Um telefonema me atrasou. – ela disse. – Muito prazer, meu nome é Camile Saroian. Mas pode me chamar de Cam.

Booth apertou a mão dela.

_ Seeley Booth. Mas todos me chamam de Booth.

_ Se importa de conversar andando ? Eu tenho poucas chances de andar.

_ Sem problema.

_x_x_x_x_

Temperance trabalhava sem parar. Queria deixar seu trabalho adiantado para não prejudicar o Instituto durante sua provável ausência. Não queria ser responsável por macular a instituição com um escândalo. Por isso já havia encaminhado seu pedido de licença a Cam.

Quando seu estômago roncou audivelmente, Hodgins a encarou com um sorriso.

_ Vá almoçar, Doutora B. Eu continuo aqui. Só falta catalogar duas caixas !

_ Eu já vou. – ela disse retirando as luvas. – Sabe onde a Ângela está ?

_ Ela disse que ia esperá-la para almoçar. Deve estar na sala dela.

_ Certo.

Ela desceu os degraus da plataforma em direção à sala da melhor amiga. Quem não a conhecia podia dizer que era um dia comum, mas os amigos notaram as mudanças sutis no comportamento dela. Hodgins disse a Cam que a chefe não sorria mais.

Ângela estava entretida com alguma coisa no computador quando a amiga entrou.

_ Gostaria de saber se quer almoçar comigo, Angie.

_ Claro ! Eu estava mesmo esperando que seu estômago a avisasse que precisa comer pra viver ! Já passa das duas !

_ Desculpe. Fiquei absorvida pelos detalhes para a exposição.

Ângela pegou sua bolsa e encarou a amiga.

_ Desista, Brenn !

Temperance a encarou confusa.

_ Como ?

_ Desista de se declarar culpada ! Por favor !

_ Ângela ! Não vou mais discutir isso ! Pensei que este assunto já tivesse sido encerrado ! – Temperance mordeu o lábio, nitidamente nervosa e a beira das lágrimas. – Podemos apenas sair para almoçar ? Por favor ?

A amiga soltou um suspiro e a encarou, a derrota estampada no rosto. Ela esperava que Cam obtivesse mais sucesso.

_x_x_x_x_

_**Quatro da tarde, estacionamento Instituto Jeffersonian...**_

Temperance ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e começou a procurar as chaves do carro dentro dela. Não conseguia encontrá-las, e acabaria se atrasando. Ela apoiou a bolsa no capô do carro e a abriu totalmente, apenas para constatar o que já sabia. Suas chaves haviam sumido.

Ela fechou os olhos e praguejou. Com certeza deviam estar caídas no chão de sua sala. Quando ia voltar para procurá-las, se assustou com uma van preta que parou bem ao seu lado, cantando os pneus.

_ Entre no carro ! – o homem todo de preto, máscara e boné, ordenou a ela, abrindo a porta lateral, enquanto outro aguardava ao volante.

_**Continua...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 16**

_x_x_x_x_

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_**Quatro da tarde, estacionamento Instituto Jeffersonian...**_

_Temperance ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e começou a procurar as chaves do carro dentro dela. Não conseguia encontrá-las, e acabaria se atrasando. Ela apoiou a bolsa no capô do carro e a abriu totalmente, apenas para constatar o que já sabia. Suas chaves haviam sumido._

_Ela fechou os olhos e praguejou. Com certeza deviam estar caídas no chão de sua sala. Quando ia voltar para procurá-las, se assustou com uma van preta que parou bem ao seu lado, cantando os pneus._

__ Entre no carro ! – o homem todo de preto, máscara e boné, ordenou a ela, abrindo a porta lateral, enquanto outro aguardava ao volante. _

_**Continua...**_

Temperance olhou em volta, não havia ninguém ali para ajudá-la. Percebendo sua hesitação, o homem desceu do carro e a agarrou, prendendo seus braços na cintura. Ela gritou e tentou se soltar, mas ele era muito forte.

Temperance foi colocada dentro da van e o motorista arrancou. Só aí ela notou um terceiro homem no carro. Também todo vestido de preto.

_ Quem são vocês ? Não tem o direito de fazer isso ! – ela falou nervosa.

O terceiro homem retirou o boné e a mascara estilo motoqueiro que usava. Temperance soltou um grito de surpresa.

_ Desculpe, Bones. Era a única maneira de fazê-la vir conosco. – Booth explicou.

Temperance lançou a ele um olhar furioso. O homem que a tinha agarrado entregou sua bolsa a Booth. Ele pegou seu celular de dentro dela e o desligou. Ela assistia a tudo boquiaberta.

_ Eu exijo que me leve de volta agora, Booth ! Você enlouqueceu ?

_ Sinto muito. Você acaba de entrar para o Programa de Proteção à Testemunha. Ficará sob custódia do FBI, incomunicável e em local seguro, até a data do julgamento.

_ Não ! – ela pediu em pânico. – Não pode fazer isso, Booth ! Por favor, leve-me de volta !

_ Não, Bones ! Eu não posso deixar que faça uma loucura dessas !

_ Booth ! Eu imploro ! Você precisa me levar de volta ! – ela pediu a beira das lágrimas.

O carro parou antes que ele pudesse responder. O outro homem desceu da van e Booth a puxou para que o seguisse. Ela foi obrigada a entrar em outro carro, mas dessa vez Booth assumiu o volante e os outros dois homens ficaram para trás.

Quando se viu sozinha com ele, ela resolveu insistir.

_ Booth, por favor ! Eu preciso voltar !

_ Não ! – ele a olhou de relance, antes de voltar a sua atenção ao trânsito. – Não vou deixá-la ser presa por uma coisa que você não fez !

_ Você não tem certeza disso ! Não tem provas !

_ Eu sei que você jamais faria, Bones ! Não preciso de provas !

Temperance ficou quieta. Sabia que precisava de argumentos melhores para convencê-lo. Precisava de um plano. Urgente !

_**Uma hora depois...**_

Booth parou o carro em frente a um luxuoso hotel. O manobrista logo se aproximou e ajudou Temperance a descer do carro. Ela considerou a possibilidade de fugir, mas descartou ao avaliar objetivamente que Booth estava em excelente forma física, ele a pegaria antes que alcançasse a esquina.

Ela acabou seguindo-o para dentro do hotel. Booth se aproximou do balcão e estendeu uma nota de cem dólares e uma identificação ao recepcionista. Temperance notou que estava escrito outro nome no documento, Joseph Brown. O homem da recepção sorriu e estendeu as chaves a ele, sem sequer pedir os documentos a ela.

No elevador ela encarou Booth.

_ O recepcionista não pediu meus documentos.

_ Por isso os cem dólares, Bones. Para que ele ignorasse esse pequeno detalhe.

_ Por que ?

_ Eu já possuo uma identificação falsa para emergências, mas não deu tempo de providenciar seus novos documentos ainda. Irei buscá-los no correio amanhã pela manhã.

Eles chegaram ao andar e Booth abriu a porta do quarto.

_ Não vou ficar, Booth ! Não tem o direito de me manter aqui contra a minha vontade ! Isso não é certo !

Ele trancou a porta atrás de si e ela constatou a presença de apenas uma cama no quarto. Temperance se sentou nela e uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto. Booth se aproximou, mas sem tocá-la.

_ Não fique assim, por favor ! Confie em mim ! Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Bones ! Eu vou conseguir provar sua inocência !

_ Você não entende ! É um caso de vida ou morte ! Eu preciso voltar !

Ele não conseguia entender o desespero que ela demonstrava.

_ O que você está escondendo de mim, Bones ? – ele perguntou.

Temperance se levantou, dando-lhe as costas.

_ Por favor, apenas me leve de volta ! – ela disse com a voz entrecortada.

Booth percebeu que ela chorava e a virou de frente para ele. Temperance tentou se afastar, mas ele a abraçou, mantendo-a contra ele, mesmo quando ela socou seu peito, para que ele a soltasse.

_ Se você não se abrir comigo, não poderei ajudar !

_ Eu não posso contar, Booth ! Por favor ! Não me peça isso ! Não posso ser responsabilizada pela vida de uma criança ! Por favor, me deixa voltar !

_ Do que diabos você está falando, Bones ? Que criança ?

Ela mordeu o lábio, percebendo que falara demais. Booth percebeu o pânico nos olhos dela e insistiu, seu coração apertado por vê-la naquele estado.

_ Vai ter que confiar em mim e me contar o que está acontecendo...

Temperance fechou os olhos. Ela sabia que não adiantava mais insistir. E depois de tanto tempo, o homem provavelmente já sabia que ela não tinha comparecido ao depoimento. Resignada ela abriu os olhos novamente, e o encarou.

_ Eu recebi um telefonema ontem à noite. Um homem me disse para mudar meu depoimento ou... – ela estremeceu. – Ele ameaçou você e seu filho, Booth !

_ O que ? – Booth perguntou em choque.

_ Ele disse claramente que se eu não obedecesse, a sua vida e a do seu filho estariam em risco ! Você precisa me deixar voltar ! O homem disse que sabe onde ele mora !

_ Você falou com ele ?

_ Não. O recado ficou gravado na minha secretária eletrônica.

Booth a puxou até a cômoda onde ficava o telefone do quarto.

_ Eu preciso ouvir o recado, você pode recuperá-lo pra mim ?

_ Claro ! – ela discou o número de sua casa e depois os códigos que permitiam que acessasse seus recados.

Booth ouviu tudo em silencio, depois a soltou e pegou o celular no bolso, discando o número de seu chefe. Cullen atendeu no segundo toque.

_ Eles ameaçam pegar meu filho, senhor ! Rebecca e Parker correm perigo !

"__ Tem certeza disso, Booth ?"_

_ Sim, senhor. A testemunha recebeu um telefonema ontem à noite. Acabei de ouvi-lo.

"__ Ok. Vou mandar agentes até o endereço agora mesmo. Há algum local seguro onde eles poderiam ficar até isso tudo se resolver ?"_

_ Sim. Os pais da Rebecca moram em Aspen. E Parker está praticamente de férias na escola. Não haverá problema.

"__ Vou cuidar de tudo. Foque-se em proteger a testemunha, não coloque tudo a perder."_

_ Sim, senhor.

Ele desligou. Temperance estava sentada na cama, enxugando o rosto com um lenço. Booth sentou-se ao lado dela e pegou sua mão.

_ Eu disse para confiar em mim. Vai estar tudo resolvido em poucas horas. Cullen vai buscar Rebecca e o Parker e levá-los para a casa dos pais dela.

_ É tão simples assim ? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

_ Agentes levam uma vida arriscada, Bones. Nossas famílias já sabem disso. Nós temos uma espécie de plano já meio esquematizado para emergências. Até esse celular que estou usando não é o meu.

Temperance ficou admirada com tanta eficiência.

_ Não acredito que não pensei nisso... – ela disse constrangida.

_ Seu celular está desligado. O meu celular particular está em Washington, com Sully. Ninguém da quadrilha pode nos rastrear. E agora também não encontrarão Parker. Não se preocupe !

_ Isso é um alívio...

Booth sorriu e passou a mão pelo rosto dela.

_ Obrigado por se preocupar com meu filho.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e ele a beijou.

_**Continua...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 17**

**CUIDADO: NC-25**

_x_x_x_x_

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

__ Eu disse para confiar em mim. Vai estar tudo resolvido em poucas horas. Cullen vai buscar Rebecca e o Parker e levá-los para a casa dos pais dela. _

__ É tão simples assim? – ela perguntou desconfiada._

__ Agentes levam uma vida arriscada, Bones. Nossas famílias já sabem disso. Nós temos uma espécie de plano já meio esquematizado para emergências. Até esse celular que estou usando não é o meu. _

_Temperance ficou admirada com tanta eficiência._

__ Não acredito que não pensei nisso... – ela disse constrangida._

__ Seu celular está desligado. O meu celular particular está em Washington, com Sully. Ninguém da quadrilha pode nos rastrear. E agora também não encontrarão Parker. Não se preocupe!_

__ Isso é um alívio..._

_Booth sorriu e passou a mão pelo rosto dela._

__ Obrigado por se preocupar com meu filho. _

_Ela retribuiu o sorriso e ele a beijou._

_**Continua...**_

Quando seus lábios se separaram, Booth notou o semblante cansado dela. Os últimos dias não haviam sido fáceis para ela. Ele acariciou seu rosto com a mão.

_ Está com fome? Se eu bem te conheço, não deve ter almoçado.

_ Eu fiz um lanche leve com a Ângela, pouco depois das duas da tarde. Mas eu estava sem fome, praticamente não toquei nos legumes orgânicos do meu prato.

Uma batida na porta os interrompeu. Booth abriu e o camareiro entrou, trazendo duas malas. Uma Temperance reconheceu como sendo dela. Depois da gorjeta o homem se retirou.

_ Como conseguiu pegar minhas coisas? E em tão pouco tempo? Eu só comuniquei minha decisão de mudar meu depoimento hoje a Ângela.

_ Ela tem as chaves da sua casa. A sua chefe me entregou depois do almoço, e eu e o Sully cuidamos de tudo. Não se preocupe, eu mesmo peguei suas roupas.

_ Não estou preocupada com isso. – ela suspirou, cansada. - Quem sabe onde estou?

_ Apenas eu.

_ E quanto ao seu chefe? E seu parceiro?

_ Não. Eles não sabem sequer a cidade, nada. É mais seguro assim. É um procedimento padrão.

_ Por que?

_ Caso eles sejam torturados, não poderão informar seu paradeiro.

_ Que horror! Isso soa tão... Medieval!

_ Faz parte da profissão, infelizmente.

Temperance o encarou.

_ Você já sofreu tortura, Booth?

Ele baixou os olhos, surpreso com a pergunta direta.

_ Bones... – ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

_ Tudo bem. Não precisa responder. Não é da minha conta.

Ela seguiu em direção a sua mala. Booth havia dado a ela a resposta, mesmo sem palavras. Temperance estremeceu ao pensar por tudo o que ele havia passado. De repente se sentiu egoísta. Ela o tinha culpado pela sua atual situação, magoando-o com seu afastamento, mas ela não tinha vivido metade do horror que ele já havia vivenciado na vida.

Booth observou quando ela pegou algumas roupas e entrou no banheiro, parecendo pensativa.

_ Hei! – ele a chamou.

Temperance o encarou.

_ O que você prefere comer? – ele perguntou.

_ Você escolhe. Tudo menos...

_ Carne. Eu sei. – ele retrucou sorrindo.

Booth pegou o telefone e ligou para a recepção. Pediu uma refeição leve para ambos. Depois ele foi para a saleta e pegou o controle remoto da enorme TV de plasma, tentando encontrar algo interessante para ver.

_**Meia hora depois...**_

Booth esperava que ela saísse do banheiro para poderem jantar. A comida estava esfriando e nem sinal dela. De repente ele se assustou com um grito vindo do banheiro. Booth correu até lá, abrindo a porta rapidamente, que por sorte ela não havia trancado. Temperance estava na banheira, os olhos assustados fitando o nada, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

Ele se aproximou e tocou suas mãos geladas, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

_ O que aconteceu, Bones?

_ Eu devo ter cochilado na banheira... Eu tive um pesadelo! Robert estava me afogando... – sua voz falhou e ela estremeceu.

_ Está tudo bem. Foi só um pesadelo.

Booth notou que a água da banheira estava muito fria, e ela tremia. Ele a segurou pela mão, tentando fazer seu corpo ignorar o fato de que ela estava nua.

_ Venha. Eu vou colocá-la embaixo do chuveiro, você está tremendo de frio! Eu devia ter desconfiado que havia alguma coisa errada. Você estava demorando muito. Mas achei que precisasse de um tempo sozinha.

Temperance se levantou da banheira e o abraçou, pegando-o de surpresa. Booth a enlaçou em seus braços, tentando transmitir calor e conforto, mas seu corpo insistindo em excitar-se ao contato íntimo e tão desejado.

Ela traçou com a ponta dos dedos os contornos dos músculos do peito dele, que a camiseta molhada deixava a mostra.

_ Eu molhei você. – ela disse num sussurro, algum tempo depois.

_ Não tem importância. – ele retrucou com um sorriso.

Booth a puxou na direção do chuveiro e ela o seguiu. Ele abriu as torneiras e regulou até a água ficar bem quente. Temperance entrou embaixo da água. Ele apoiou o ombro na porta do Box e ficou observando-a.

Ela o encarava, o rosto sério. De repente ela esticou a mão e o puxou pelo braço. Booth se assustou com o puxão repentino, e acabou embaixo da água, junto com ela.

_ Bones! – ele acabou rindo.

_ Eu preciso esquecer... Ajude-me a esquecer... – ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

Ela o beijou, enfiando os dedos por baixo da camiseta molhada. Os olhos dele escureceram de desejo quando ela puxou a camiseta, tirando-a dele. As mãos dela abriram o botão do jeans preto e Booth prendeu a respiração.

Ao invés de livrá-lo da calça, ela fechou os dedos sobre o membro ereto, apertando-o de leve sobre o tecido. Ele ofegou e a beijou, sugando os lábios dela como se brincasse, afastando-os e acariciando-os com a língua.

Temperance ficou ainda mais impaciente, ela baixou o jeans dele junto com a boxer. Chutando os sapatos molhados e as meias para longe, Booth a ajudou a livrá-lo da roupa. A água escorria sobre seus corpos.

Booth a inclinou e beijou no pescoço, deslizando os lábios entreabertos e a língua em direção aos seios. Temperance estremeceu, mas desta vez não era de frio. Quando ele fechou os lábios sobre um mamilo, ela gemeu, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos molhados dele.

Ele a pressionou contra a parede fria do banheiro, colocando-se entre suas pernas. Temperance acariciou as costas rígidas, deslizando as unhas de leve pelos músculos bem desenvolvidos, enquanto o provocava, lançando o quadril para frente, tocando o membro ereto com seu sexo, fazendo com que ele gemesse dessa vez.

Os olhos escuros encontraram os seus e ele a beijou novamente na boca. Booth a ergueu pelas nádegas e ela o abraçou pela cintura com as pernas. Ele a pressionou contra a parede novamente, entrando nela com uma estocada forte e precisa. Temperance gritou e mordeu o lábio ao senti-lo preenchê-la totalmente.

Ficaram imóveis por alguns instantes, as respirações se misturando, os corpos colados sob a água quente. Temperance, impaciente, mexeu os quadris, girando e empurrando contra ele. Booth gemeu, desistindo de conter-se. Ela o encorajava com palavras ardentes a ir cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte. Obedecendo aos comandos dela, Booth levou ambos ao orgasmo praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

Booth encostou sua testa na dela, a respiração ofegante e o coração acelerado eram prova mais do que suficiente de como ela o fazia perder a cabeça. Temperance ainda estava em seus braços, as pernas longas em volta de sua cintura.

Permaneceram nessa posição durante muito tempo. Ela foi a primeira a se mexer. Tocando os lábios dele com a ponta da língua, ela o beijou novamente, provocando-o com movimentos dos quadris, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava as unhas pelas costas musculosas, parando nas nádegas bem feitas.

_ Bones... Você está brincando com fogo... – ele avisou num sussurro.

Temperance sorriu e o beliscou de leve, mordendo o lábio inferior dele e sugando. Booth sentiu novamente o desejo aflorar em seu íntimo. Essa mulher o tinha em suas mãos. Ele a pressionou contra a parede e a beijou, sugando e mordendo seus lábios com loucura.

Ela tentou puxá-lo para que se movesse dentro dela, mas ele segurou suas mãos, afastando-as de si. Temperance gemeu frustrada e o encarou, os olhos nublados de desejo. Booth sorriu enigmático e a colocou em pé no chão, virando-a de costas para ele. Booth beijou sua orelha, circundou o lóbulo inteirinho com a língua antes de penetrar fundo sua umidade com o membro já novamente ereto e pulsante.

Ela gemeu alto, forçando os quadris para trás, em direção a ele. Booth a beijou na nuca, enquanto se movia freneticamente dentro dela. Temperance apoiou as mãos na parede e fechou os olhos. Ele acariciou seus seios e moveu uma das mãos mais abaixo, tocando seu ponto mais sensível, acariciando o clitóris ritmadamente, fazendo com que ela quase chorasse de prazer.

Booth esperou que ela alcançasse o clímax, para só então se soltar e se permitir segui-la. O orgasmo foi poderoso, ele gemia o nome dela sem parar e, quando acabou, estava sem fôlego. Temperance sentia suas pernas tremendo depois da experiência. Jamais tinha imaginado que fazer sexo no chuveiro pudesse ser tão prazeroso.

_**Algum tempo depois...**_

Temperance estava deitada, as costas apoiadas contra o peito de Booth, os braços dele a enlaçavam pela cintura, os dedos entrelaçados. Ambos continuavam nus, um lençol e um cobertor os impediam de sentir frio.

_ Nós fizemos de novo. – ele disse baixinho em seu ouvido.

_ O que? – ela perguntou, sem entender. – Sexo?

Ele riu.

_ Sem proteção, Bones. Nós fizemos de novo.

Temperance ficou tensa e ele notou quando seu corpo enrijeceu em seus braços.

_ Nunca cometi esse tipo de erro antes. – ela disse algum tempo depois. – Você me faz perder a cabeça... Nunca senti um desejo tão primitivo, carnal, irracional por um homem a ponto de esquecer minhas prioridades, Booth.

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso com as palavras dela.

_ Fico lisonjeado. – ele disse rindo. – Eu também nunca perdi a cabeça a esse ponto... Quero dizer, só uma vez... mas foi o preservativo que furou. Mas não gosto dessa palavra erro. Parker não é um erro, ele é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida. – Booth ergueu a cabeça e pegou o rosto dela com a mão, virando-a para ele. – Se acontecer novamente, eu quero que você saiba, que nada me faria mais feliz, do que ter um filho com você.

Temperance sorriu, emocionada com as palavras dele. Um filho, ela realmente nunca havia cogitado essa possibilidade. Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelos olhos azuis.

_ Mesmo se a mãe dele for condenada? – ela perguntou, surpresa por cogitar a hipótese de terem um filho juntos como válida.

_ Não diga isso. Nós vamos provar sua inocência. Você precisa confiar em mim!

_ Eu confio. Por mais estatisticamente improvável que seja, eu confio mais em você do que na minha advogada, Booth.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 18**

_x_x_x_x_

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

__ Nós fizemos de novo. – ele disse baixinho em seu ouvido._

__ O que? – ela perguntou, sem entender. – Sexo?_

_Ele riu._

__ Sem proteção, Bones. Nós fizemos de novo._

_Temperance ficou tensa e ele notou quando seu corpo enrijeceu em seus braços. _

__ Nunca cometi esse tipo de erro antes. – ela disse algum tempo depois. – Você me faz perder a cabeça... Nunca senti um desejo tão primitivo, carnal, irracional por um homem a ponto de esquecer minhas prioridades, Booth._

_Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso com as palavras dela. _

__ Fico lisonjeado. – ele disse rindo. – Eu também nunca perdi a cabeça a esse ponto... Quero dizer, só uma vez... mas foi o preservativo que furou. Mas não gosto dessa palavra erro. Parker não é um erro, ele é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida. – Booth ergueu a cabeça e pegou o rosto dela com a mão, virando-a para ele. – Se acontecer novamente, eu quero que você saiba, que nada me faria mais feliz, do que ter um filho com você._

_Temperance sorriu, emocionada com as palavras dele. Um filho, ela realmente nunca havia cogitado essa possibilidade. Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelos olhos azuis. _

__ Mesmo se a mãe dele for condenada? – ela perguntou, surpresa por cogitar a hipótese de terem um filho juntos como válida. _

__ Não diga isso. Nós vamos provar sua inocência. Você precisa confiar em mim!_

__ Eu confio. Por mais estatisticamente improvável que seja, eu confio mais em você do que na minha advogada, Booth._

_**Continua...**_

Booth sorriu. Ele não sabia se ficava aliviado ou em pânico com a confiança dela. Ele já havia protegido testemunhas antes, mas nunca uma que importasse tanto para ele.

_ E por falar em advogada. Ela precisará entrar em contato com você, para prepará-la para o depoimento. Ela é realmente de confiança, Bones?

_ Sim, é claro. Ela é muito conceituada e uma grande amiga. Uma vez já me ajudou a me livrar de um processo movido pelo meu antigo editor, que queria ficar com 85% dos rendimentos do meu primeiro livro. Durante o processo ela acabou com o homem, ela conseguiu descobrir mais nove pessoas lesionadas por ele! Duvido que a carreira dele tenha ido bem depois disso.

_ Que bom que você confia nela, porque preciso pensar num local seguro para que vocês possam se encontrar. Será em outra cidade e num local público, como um Shopping.

_ Certo. – ela bocejou e ele riu.

_ Cansada? – ele perguntou beijando-a na nuca.

_ Muito. Culpa sua! – ela acusou com um sorriso.

_ Minha? – ele fingiu indignação. – Quem foi que me puxou pra debaixo do chuveiro e praticamente arrancou minhas roupas?

_ Você é culpado, sim. Quem manda você ser tão sexy?

Booth riu com gosto e começou a provocá-la com cócegas. Pouco tempo depois ambos dormiam, vencidos pelo cansaço.

Temperance acordou sentindo frio. Ela tateou os lençóis e percebeu que Booth já não estava mais lá. Apurando os ouvidos ela pode escutá-lo falando, na saleta da suíte. Olhando em volta ela não encontrou nada que pudesse vestir, por isso se enrolou no lençol e foi até ele.

Booth sorriu ao vê-la e fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse. Ele estava ao celular e ouvia a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Temperance se aproximou cautelosa, sem falar nada que denunciasse sua presença ao lado dele.

Booth a puxou para seu colo. Enquanto ele falava ao telefone, Temperance deduziu que se tratava do parceiro dele. Ele logo desligou e a beijou.

_ Bom dia. – ele disse depois de soltá-la.

Os olhos dela foram atraídos pelo imenso bouquet de rosas vermelhas em cima da cômoda do quarto.

_ Bom dia. – ela o abraçou pelo pescoço. – Belas flores!

_ Cortesia do Hotel, eu acho. O camareiro as trouxe há meia hora. Afinal, somos um casal em Lua de Mel. – ele retrucou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

_ Você está gostando disso, não está? – ela o provocou.

_ Adorando! – ele admitiu com um sorriso.

Ela riu, mas logo estremeceu.

_ Eu estou com tanto frio... – Ela reclamou contra o pescoço dele.

_ Desculpe por isso. O sistema de aquecimento deste quarto está quebrado. Já falei com o gerente e ele prometeu nos arranjar um quarto ainda melhor.

Temperance sorriu.

_ Melhor? Eu posso me acostumar com essa mordomia... – ela disse enfiando uma das mãos por baixo do suéter azul que ele usava. – Alguma novidade no caso?

_ Não. Sully apenas me ligou para informar que Parker e Rebecca já estão na casa dos pais dela.

_ Isso é bom. Não quero que ninguém se machuque por minha causa, Booth. Muito menos uma criança !

_ Hei! Não fale assim. Nada disso é culpa sua. Você apenas não deu sorte com um namorado, só isso.

_ Vou tentar manter isso em mente. – ela disse.

Booth sorriu e a abraçou. Temperance o beijou enquanto suas mãos traçavam um caminho pelo corpo musculoso, descendo em direção as coxas fortes.

_ Meu Deus! Você é insaciável! – ele disse entre dentes, quando a mão dela encontrou seu alvo.

Ela sorriu, os olhos azuis escurecidos de desejo.

_ Pelo que eu vejo a recíproca é verdadeira, meu senhor. – ela retrucou num sussurro ao sentir a rigidez do membro já excitado.

Booth riu e a beijou, uma das mãos deslizando pela coxa dela, afastando o lençol que cobria seu corpo, deliciando-se com a perfeição das formas e a suavidade da pele nua.

_ Eu te amo. – Booth sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

Brennan afastou os lábios dos dele e abriu os olhos.

_ Não é verdade... - disse Temperance.

_ O quê? - Booth ficou chocado. - Como você pode dizer isso?

_ O amor nada mais é do que uma junção de elementos químicos liberados pelo nosso cérebro. O amor não é real, é apenas desejo.

_ Você acha que eu estou mentindo, quando digo que te amo? - Booth questionou, o semblante muito sério.

_ Não, eu acho que você acredita nisso. Mas não é baseado em evidências.

Booth enfiou os dedos sob seus cabelos, encostando sua testa na dela.

_ A vida não é baseada só em evidências, Bones. – ele disse baixinho. - Nós temos que sucumbir aos sentimentos que não podemos mudar. Eu te amo. Eu preciso de você. Eu não posso mais ignorar isso.

_ Eu não posso estar certa disso, Booth. Vai contra tudo o que eu conheço como verdadeiro. Eu sou uma cientista. Não quero que pense que eu não confio em você, eu apenas...

Booth pegou sua mão e a beijou. Temperance mordeu o lábio e se calou.

_ Eu acho que você pode experimentar o amor. Se você precisa de provas para acreditar em mim, eu acho que posso te fornecer algumas... – Booth disse passando um dedo de leve pelos lábios dela. – Basta não fazer nada, apenas sentir.

Temperance o encarou desconfiada, mas sorriu.

_ Se envolve o que eu tenho em mente, acho que posso aceitar esse acordo. – ela sussurrou.

Booth sorriu e a beijou novamente. Temperance correspondeu ansiosa, mas Booth manteve o ritmo lento, seus lábios tocando os dela com delicadeza, adiando o contato de suas línguas.

Quando Temperance enfiou uma das mãos sob seu jeans ele ofegou.

_ Hei! Eu disse apenas sentir, não provocar...

_ Desculpe. – ela sussurrou, sem parecer nem um pouco arrependida.

Booth colocou os braços ao redor dela e a ergueu, levando-a no colo até a cama. Ela estremeceu de frio.

_ Não se cubra. – ele pediu enquanto tirava a própria roupa. – Eu já vou aquecê-la.

Temperance o devorava com o olhar. Booth tinha o físico mais bonito que ela já tinha visto em um homem. O corpo dele era perfeito, ombros largos, braços musculosos, mas sem exageros, quadris estreitos, pernas longas e fortes... e, sim, um belo membro masculino, admirável, ela constatou.

Só de olhá-lo ela já podia sentir o desejo aflorando em seu corpo. Ela estava ansiosa por tocá-lo, mas tinha prometido esperar, e apenas sentir. Sem perceber ela ergueu uma das mãos e tocou o próprio seio, circundando o mamilo com os dedos. O olhar de Booth seguiu seu movimento e ele engoliu em seco, pensando em como uma mulher podia ser tão sexy, sem perceber, sem se esforçar.

Ele se aproximou e Temperance mordeu o lábio ansiosa. Booth a beijou no pescoço, na orelha, mordendo o lóbulo de leve antes de acariciá-la inteirinha com a língua. Ela gemeu com a carícia e ele sorriu. Apenas seus lábios a tocavam, ele estava apoiado nos braços, seu corpo próximo ao dela. Temperance podia sentir o calor do peito largo.

Booth viu quando as mãos dela agarraram o lençol. Ele sorriu vitorioso e desceu os lábios, beijando o queixo dela, seguindo devagar em direção aos seios fartos e empinados. Booth abriu os lábios sobre um mamilo e o tocou com a língua quente. Temperance apertou ainda mais o lençol e gemeu. Isso só serviu para encorajá-lo e ele começou a sugar o mamilo com delicadeza, pegando-o entre os dentes de leve e circundando-o com a língua.

Abandonando os seios ele continuou descendo os lábios, beijando seu umbigo, seus quadris... Quando ele alcançou com os lábios o ponto mais sensível entre suas coxas, ela soltou um pequeno grito.

No minuto seguinte as mãos dele abriam ainda mais suas pernas e ele colava os lábios em seu sexo já úmido de desejo. Sentir a língua dele explorando seu sexo era maravilhoso e Temperance sentiu que o orgasmo estava muito próximo. Ela começou a gemer e a falar palavras desconexas.

Booth percebeu, mas nem por isso parou. Apenas enterrou a língua ainda mais fundo em suas dobras, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam para baixo do corpo dela, segurando-a pelas nádegas.

O gozo fez com que Temperance gritasse de prazer e, ainda assim, Booth continuou a degustá-la. Ele sentiu seu próprio sexo pulsar pelo prazer de ouvi-la gemer e gritar, ao ver o rosto bonito contorcido pelo desejo.

Temperance sentiu que ia gozar de novo. Booth continuava a sugá-la, a lambê-la com vontade, e ela gemia, murmurando o nome dele. O segundo orgasmo foi ainda mais explosivo, delirante, deixando-a completamente sem fôlego. Sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos.

Então Booth parou e levantou a cabeça, os olhos dele ainda mais escuros pelo desejo. Colocou a mão sobre o ventre trêmulo, para acalmá-la e falou baixinho.

_ Acredita em mim, agora?

Temperance se sentou na cama e o encarou, o rosto afogueado, os lábios entreabertos. Nunca nenhum homem tinha se preocupado tanto em dar prazer a ela. Temperance largou o lençol e o puxou pela nuca, beijando-o com loucura. Booth correspondeu de imediato, um beijo erótico, faminto. Ele a deitou na cama, abriu-lhe as pernas com o joelho e a penetrou, começando a se mover devagar dentro dela. Ela levantou os quadris para encontrá-lo e Booth fechou os olhos, entrando nela cada vez mais fundo e cada vez mais rápido, logo ambos estavam movendo-se num ritmo louco e alucinado.

Então chegou a vez dele, Booth a abraçou com força, gemendo o nome dela enquanto sentia os espasmos do orgasmo, e deliciando-se ao vê-la gozar novamente em seus braços.

Ambos ainda não tinham recuperado o ritmo normal da respiração quando ouviram batidas discretas na porta. Booth riu.

_ Quem quer que seja, se tivesse chegado um minuto antes, teria levado um tiro! – ele cochichou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a rir.

Booth se levantou e vestiu o roupão do hotel. Temperance permaneceu na cama, coberta pelo lençol. Ela observou-o conversando com um homem, que deduziu ser o gerente. Depois de fechar a porta, Booth se aproximou novamente da cama.

_ Precisamos nos vestir. Temos apenas cinco minutos para liberar esse quarto. Os técnicos já aguardam aí fora para consertar o sistema de aquecimento.

_ Droga! – ela praguejou. – Eu estou cansada. Não tinha planos de me levantar nas próximas... talvez, cinco horas.

Booth riu, já começando a se vestir. Temperance se levantou a contragosto e correu para o banheiro. Dois minutos depois, ambos estavam prontos. Ele pegou as malas, que por sorte ainda não tinham sido desfeitas e abriu a porta, esperando que ela saísse primeiro.

Estavam no corredor, ainda com a porta aberta quando aconteceu a enorme explosão dentro do quarto. Ambos foram lançados longe.

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 19**

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

__ Quem quer que seja, se tivesse chegado um minuto antes, teria levado um tiro! – ele cochichou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a rir._

_Booth se levantou e vestiu o roupão do hotel. Temperance permaneceu na cama, coberta pelo lençol. Ela observou-o conversando com um homem, que deduziu ser o gerente. Depois de fechar a porta, Booth se aproximou novamente da cama._

__ Precisamos nos vestir. Temos apenas cinco minutos para liberar esse quarto. Os técnicos já aguardam aí fora para consertar o sistema de aquecimento._

__ Droga! – ela praguejou. – Eu estou cansada. Não tinha planos de me levantar nas próximas... talvez, cinco horas._

_Booth riu, já começando a se vestir. Temperance se levantou a contragosto e correu para o banheiro. Dois minutos depois, ambos estavam prontos. Ele pegou as malas, que por sorte ainda não tinham sido desfeitas e abriu a porta, esperando que ela saísse primeiro. _

_Estavam no corredor, ainda com a porta aberta quando aconteceu a enorme explosão dentro do quarto. Ambos foram lançados longe._

_**Continua...**_

_ Eu não consigo respirar! – ela reclamou.

Booth percebeu que a apertava com força excessiva e afrouxou o abraço, ajudando-a a se sentar no chão. Ele ainda estava tonto. A violência da explosão havia lançado a ambos contra a parede do elevador, e ele tinha batido a cabeça com força, na ânsia de proteger Temperance com o próprio corpo.

_ Você está bem? – ele perguntou encarando-a.

_ Estou bem. – ela retrucou e esticou a mão tocando a testa dele com a ponta dos dedos. – Mas você está ferido.

Booth pos a mão na própria testa e notou o sangue. Mas o corte era superficial. Ele se levantou e a ajudou a ficar em pé. Os dois técnicos e o gerente do hotel estavam pálidos, mas Booth constatou que nenhum deles se ferira, pois como ainda estavam do lado de fora do quarto, acabaram sendo protegidos pela parede.

Eles entraram no quarto novamente, mas Booth barrou a entrada de Temperance.

_ Não. Você fica aí fora. Pode haver mais explosivos.

Temperance obedeceu contrariada. Booth e o gerente jogaram os cobertores sobre a cômoda, apagando os restos do pequeno incêndio.

_ O que diabos aconteceu aqui? – o gerente perguntou.

_ Eu ainda não sei. Mas vou descobrir. Bones, olhe. – ele apontou para a cômoda.

_ As flores! – ela exclamou apavorada. – A explosão foi mesmo pra mim, Booth ! – ela disse já com lágrimas nos olhos.

Booth correu até ela e a abraçou. Ele encarou o gerente.

_ Quem mandou essas flores? – ele perguntou ao gerente. – Pensei que o bouquet fosse cortesia do hotel.

_ Elas foram entregues por um mensageiro, especificamente para o senhor. Pensei que o senhor as tivesse encomendado e fosse um presente para sua esposa.

Booth praguejou. Ele fechou os olhos e pensou que por muito pouco, por um descuido, ele quase a tinha perdido.

_ Posso confiar no senhor? – ele perguntou muito sério. – Nossas vidas dependem disso.

O gerente olhou para o bonito casal. Não entendia porque, mas sabia que eles eram de confiança. Nunca havia se enganado com ninguém antes.

Ele se voltou para os dois técnicos, que permaneciam mudos pelo choque.

_ Armando, Carlos, voltem para a recepção e diga que a explosão aconteceu por causa de um vazamento de gás. Os bombeiros já devem estar a caminho, mas informe que já apagamos o fogo, está bem? Mande Carmem avisar aos hóspedes para que não se apavorem. – ele encarou Booth. – Venham por aqui.

Booth pegou uma das malas e o gerente pegou a outra. Eles seguiram por um longo corredor até as escadas, descendo por elas até o térreo. O gerente os levou ao seu escritório, nos fundos do luxuoso hotel. Ele indicou a Temperance e Booth que se sentassem e fechou a porta.

_ Muito bem. Aqui ninguém poderá nos ouvir. – o gerente disse. – Aceita um copo de água, moça. A senhora está pálida demais.

_ Não, obrigada. Eu estou bem. – ela abriu sua bolsa, pegou um lenço e começou a limpar o ferimento de Booth.

Booth pegou o lenço da mão dela e o pressionou contra o corte que ainda sangrava.

_ Eu vou ser direto, pois acredito que não temos muito tempo até que descubram que falharam. Eu sou um agente especial do FBI. Essa é uma testemunha importante que eu devo proteger. Eu pensei que estávamos seguro aqui, em seu hotel, mas o senhor pode ver que eu me enganei.

_ O senhor está falando sério? – o gerente parecia espantado.

Booth mostrou seu distintivo e sua arma.

_ Meu Deus... – o gerente murmurou. – Eu sabia que vocês não eram apenas um casal em Lua de Mel!

_ Bom, nós não somos. Estamos disfarçados e eu estou com uma identidade falsa. Acontece que nos localizaram rápido demais. E eu acredito que alguém do FBI está envolvido nisso. Por esse motivo preciso da sua ajuda.

_ Meu bom Deus ! Não podemos confiar sequer na polícia nos dias de hoje. Claro. O que vocês precisarem, é só falar!

_ Ótimo. – Booth sorriu para Temperance. – Eu preciso ir ao correio buscar a identidade falsa dela. Não é seguro sermos vistos juntos, quero saber se o senhor tem algum lugar seguro para que ela possa ficar...

_ Não! – ela o interrompeu. – Não vai me deixar sozinha aqui, Booth!

_ Bones, não posso levá-la comigo! É arriscado demais!

Ela se levantou da cadeira.

_ Não vou ficar aqui! Não se atreva a me deixar aqui, Booth!

O gerente também se levantou.

_ Acho que tenho o local perfeito, para vocês dois se esconderem.

_ Onde? – Booth perguntou, ignorando o chilique de Temperance.

_ Minha esposa trabalha no parque de diversões da cidade. O local está fechado, passando por reformas. Tem um trecho totalmente isolado e apenas ela tem as chaves de todos os cadeados. Lá tem um pequeno dormitório para os funcionários, com camas, chuveiros...

_ Maravilha! – Booth disse. – Vamos alugar um carro e levá-la pra lá.

_ Já disse que não vou deixá-lo sozinho, Booth!

_ Bones, por favor, não discuta comigo !

O gerente os observava, intrigado. Eles não pareciam agente e testemunha, pareciam marido e mulher. Apesar de que ele achava o apelido que o homem usava de muito mal gosto. A moça era magra, mas nem tanto, ele pensava.

_ Booth, nós podemos muito bem passar pelo correio e depois seguir para o tal parque.

_ Eu vou deixá-la em segurança primeiro, Bones! Já basta a idiotice que eu fiz ao não confirmar aquelas malditas flores! Eu quase te perdi e não vou cometer o mesmo erro! – ele agora quase gritava e ela notou o brilho de lágrimas em seus olhos.

Temperance ficou chocada ao perceber que ele realmente se culpava pela explosão. O gerente, sentindo-se desconfortável com a discussão, se levantou.

_ Vou ligar para minha esposa da recepção. Fiquem à vontade. – e saiu da sala, deixando-os sozinhos.

_ Não foi culpa sua... – ela sussurrou.

Booth baixou os olhos sem retrucar. Nada do que ela dissesse o redimiria de sua culpa. Sentia-se culpado pelo descuido que quase tirara a vida dos dois e precisava pensar em um plano para despistar até mesmo o FBI. Ele tinha medo de não ser capaz. Temperance se aproximou e tocou seu braço. Ele a puxou para si, abraçando-a com força. Ela fechou os olhos e retribuiu o abraço.

_**Meia hora depois...**_

Booth parou o carro na entrada dos fundos do parque de diversões, seguindo as instruções da senhora Carter, esposa do gerente do hotel. A simpática senhora tinha adorado a idéia romântica de ajudar o casal.

Temperance permanecia muda ao lado dele no carro alugado. Ela estava calada desde a discussão no hotel. Booth pegou sua mão e ela o encarou, forçando um sorriso.

_ Não fique assim, Bones. Eu voltarei logo, prometo. Eu vou ligar pra Rebecca e pedir a ela que viaje imediatamente com Parker e os pais dela. Depois pego seus documentos no correio, compro comida e volto pra cá. Se você vir ou ouvir alguém, saia escondida, pegue o ônibus até o centro e entre no Shopping, exatamente como combinamos. – ele a instruiu novamente.

_ Tome cuidado, Booth.

_ Eu tomarei, não se preocupe.

Temperance abriu a porta do carro e desceu, o molho de chaves na mão. Booth a puxou e beijou.

_ Booth, quem você acha que te traiu? – ela perguntou quando ele a soltou.

_ Sully ou Cullen, Bones. Não pode ter sido mais ninguém. Apenas eles sabem de toda a operação, e tem o número do celular.

_ O que você fez com o celular, Booth?

_ Joguei num bueiro ao lado do hotel.

Temperance concordou com a cabeça. Booth deu partida no carro, mas esperou que ela destrancasse o enorme portão e entrasse, para depois sair. Ela suspirou, sentindo-se muito só, pela primeira vez em sua vida.

_**No centro da cidade...**_

Booth entrou no correio e seguiu rapidamente até a fila principal. Ele enfiou o boné na cabeça, presente do senhor Carter, para evitar ser reconhecido. Depois de receber o envelope ele saiu rapidamente e atravessou a rua, em direção ao telefone público.

Discou rapidamente o número da casa dos pais de Rebecca. O telefone chamou diversas vezes, mas ninguém atendeu. Booth aguardou as informações da secretária eletrônica e deixou um recado. Ele rezava para que ninguém conseguisse colocar as mãos em seu filho.

_**No parque...**_

Temperance seguiu pelo longo corredor que levava aos dormitórios. O local estava relativamente limpo. Ela abriu o mapa entregue pela senhora Carter e procurou o gerador. Encontrando-o, ela o ligou, conforme as instruções no painel e logo as luzes se acendiam.

Como não tinha o que fazer até Booth voltar ela resolveu explorar o local. O mapa era bem claro, havia apenas um corredor principal, que terminava no quartinho do gerador, onde ela estava agora, e o imenso banheiro, com várias divisórias com chuveiros, alguns sanitários do lado esquerdo e um enorme armário com cadeados no canto. Ao longo deste corredor ficavam os quartos.

Temperance resolver escolher um para ela e Booth e começar a limpá-lo. Entrando no banheiro ela começou a revirar os armários a procura de panos e produtos de limpeza. Encontrando um frasco quase cheio de desinfetante, um rodo e alguns panos, ela seguiu de volta pelo corredor.

Quando se preparava para começar sua inspeção se assustou, pois ouviu passos vindos do começo do longo corredor. Temperance entrou rapidamente em um dos quartos mas, apavorada, percebeu que o cômodo não tinha porta. Ela olhou em volta, procurando um lugar para se esconder.

_**Continua...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 20**

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_**No parque...**_

_Temperance seguiu pelo longo corredor que levava aos dormitórios. O local estava relativamente limpo. Ela abriu o mapa entregue pela senhora Carter e procurou o gerador. Encontrando-o, ela o ligou, conforme as instruções no painel e logo as luzes se acendiam._

_Como não tinha o que fazer até Booth voltar ela resolveu explorar o local. O mapa era bem claro, havia apenas um corredor principal, que terminava no quartinho do gerador, onde ela estava agora, e o imenso banheiro, com várias divisórias com chuveiros, alguns sanitários do lado esquerdo e um enorme armário com cadeados no canto. Ao longo deste corredor ficavam os quartos._

_Temperance resolver escolher um para ela e Booth e começar a limpá-lo. Entrando no banheiro ela começou a revirar os armários a procura de panos e produtos de limpeza. Encontrando um frasco quase cheio de desinfetante, um rodo e alguns panos, ela seguiu de volta pelo corredor._

_Quando se preparava para começar sua inspeção se assustou, pois ouviu passos vindos do começo do longo corredor. Temperance entrou rapidamente em um dos quartos mas, apavorada, percebeu que o cômodo não tinha porta. Ela olhou em volta, procurando um lugar para se esconder._

_**Continua...**_

Temperance apurou os ouvidos, e estranhou aquele som. Ela espiou pela porta e viu um enorme cachorro preto vindo pelo corredor. Não sabia se ficava aliviada ou apavorada. O cão sentiu o cheiro dela e apertou o passo, logo chegando onde ela estava.

Ela permaneceu imóvel, pois não sabia se ele era feroz. O cachorro a encarava parecendo confuso, mas não bravo. Temperance achou melhor tentar ganhar a confiança dele e levá-lo para fora, antes que o dono viesse atrás do animal e a descobrisse.

_ Hei. Você está perdido, amiguinho?

Temperance se agachou, ficando na altura do animal e estendeu a mão, esperando que ele a cheirasse, como já tinha visto veterinários fazerem. O animal se aproximou e ela notou aliviada que ele balançava a cauda, em sinal de amizade.

Acariciando a cabeça do animal Temperance percebeu um enorme corte na lateral do pescoço dele. O cão parecia saudável, mas estava sujo e machucado. Ela resolveu tentar cuidar do corte e saiu à procura de um estojo de primeiros socorros.

Encontrou um bem completo no armário principal do banheiro. Ao se virar, se assustou, pois o cachorro estava bem ao seu lado. Os olhos dele demonstravam afeição e ela sorriu. O cão era muito bonito e forte, parecia ser de alguma raça mestiça com _Rottweiler_.

Temperance se sentou no longo banco junto à parede e o cachorro se aproximou. Ela pegou algodão e embebeu em iodo, passando no pescoço dele. Percebeu que ficaria difícil tratá-lo com toda aquela sujeira.

Resolvida a dar um banho nele ela o chamou na direção de um dos chuveiros e abriu a água quente. O cão a olhou, desconfiado, mas obedeceu quando ela o chamou.

_**No Centro da cidade...**_

Booth pagou as compras e saiu do pequeno mercado. Sentia uma certa apreensão em não ter conseguido falar com Rebecca. Por isso, seguindo um impulso, ele procurou outro telefone público e discou o número novamente.

"_ Alô!"

_ Parker! Filho! Que bom que você atendeu. Você está bem? – Booth quase chorou de alívio ao ouvir a voz do filho.

"_ Pai! Eu estava lá fora brincando de guerra de neve com a mamãe! A pontaria dela é muito ruim, pai. Eu acertei todas!"

_ Que bom, filho. – ele respirou fundo. Não podia deixar o filho perceber seu nervosismo. - Parker, me escuta. Sua mãe está aí? Eu preciso falar com ela. Pode chamá-la?

"_ Ta. Peraí."

Booth explicou a situação a Rebecca. Ela disse a ele para ficar sossegado pois ela tinha umas economias guardadas e ia usá-las para viajar com os pais. Ela tinha um amigo de infância em Aspen que era dono de uma agência de viagens e achava que não teria problemas em conseguir as passagens.

"_ Boa sorte, Booth. Cuide-se."

_ Eu vou me cuidar. E você, proteja o Parker, ok? Você sabe que ele é a minha vida.

"_ Ninguém vai chegar perto dele, Booth. Pode fazer seu trabalho tranqüilo. Até a volta."

_ Até a volta, Becca.

Booth desligou e notou que suas mãos tremiam. O alívio em saber que eles estavam bem dando lugar à apreensão. Não tinha idéia de como conseguiria levar Temperance para o Julgamento dali a duas semanas, em segurança. Ele tinha três armas, alguma munição e nenhum telefone. Teria que contar com sua experiência e muita sorte.

Temperance terminou de arrumar os lençóis que havia encontrado e examinou o resultado final. Nada mal. O quarto estava limpo, o cheirinho de desinfetante ainda no ar. Ripley, como ela o tinha batizado, estava sentado a um canto, sobre um tapete que ela tinha encontrado enrolado atrás de uma das camas.

O pelo dele brilhava, depois de lavado e escovado, e o curativo branco ao lado do pescoço se destacava em contraste com os pelos pretos. O animal tinha se recusado a ir embora e Temperance se perguntava se ele realmente teria dono.

Ela olhou no relógio de pulso. Já fazia mais de duas horas que Booth estava fora. Temperance estava preocupada, pensando se ele teria conseguido fazer tudo o que precisava, e ela estava com fome.

Ela estava distraída olhando pela janela quando percebeu Ripley se levantar, as orelhas erguidas em sinal de alerta. O animal olhou para ela, parecendo esperar que ela fizesse um movimento. Temperance se levantou e seguiu pelo corredor, o cão sempre ao seu lado.

Ela ouviu um barulho no portão e se aproximou com cautela da porta principal, dizendo a si mesma que só podia ser Booth. O cachorro de repente correu, chegando antes dela no portão. Temperance ouviu o rosnado e os latidos dele.

_ Ripley, espera! – ela gritou.

_ Parado aí, amigão. – Booth disse.

Booth apontava sua arma na direção do cachorro e ela correu, se colocando na frente do animal.

_ Não, Booth! Por favor, abaixa essa arma.

_ Você ficou maluca? Quer sair daí! Ele rosnou pra mim, Bones. Vai atacar!

_ Não, ele não vai atacar. Basta que eu diga a ele que você é amigo. Ele é extremamente obediente, Booth. E me fez companhia enquanto você estava fora. Não vou deixar você matá-lo!

Booth suspirou e guardou a arma. Se o cão não a tinha atacado até agora, ele achou que estariam seguros.

_ De onde apareceu esse cachorro, Bones? O parque tem um cão de guarda e o senhor Carter esqueceu de nos avisar?

_ Eu acredito que ele seja um cão de rua, Booth. Estava imundo quando me encontrou e machucado. Eu lhe dei um bom banho e até fiz um curativo no pescoço dele.

_ Você deu banho em um cão enorme e que você não conhece? Você é maluca, Bones?

_ Eu sei lidar muito bem com cachorros, Booth. Ele não me ameaçou em nenhum momento.

Booth riu e balançou a cabeça.

_ Dá pra você pedir ao seu novo amigo que não me engula enquanto pego as malas e as compras no carro?

_ Ele é um cachorro bem grande, mas não acho que seria capaz de engoli-lo, Booth.

_ Eu estava sendo irônico, Bones.

_ Ah... ok.

Temperance chamou o cachorro que, para espanto de Booth, a obedeceu imediatamente, postando-se ao lado dela. Booth riu.

_ Você já deu até nome ao cachorro, Bones?

_ Eu gosto de Ripley. Acho que combina com ele, e ele parece ter gostado. – ela explicou fazendo carinho na cabeça do animal.

Booth entrou no carro novamente e entrou pelo portão. Temperance o fechou novamente. Depois ambos levaram as compras e as malas para dentro, sendo seguidos de perto pelo cachorro.

_ Quer saber, Bones. Eu acho que esse cachorro pode vir a ser bem útil. Todos os cães dão alerta quando ouvem alguma coisa. Ele poderá nos alertar caso alguém entre aqui.

_ Ele certamente me avisou sobre você, pois daqui eu não ouvi o motor do carro.

Booth se aproximou e a beijou. Ambos ouviram o rosnado baixo do cão. Ele encarava Booth em posição de ataque.

_ Espero que ele não resolva me matar mais tarde. – Booth disse encarando o cachorro.

_ Por que? – ela perguntou.

_ Ciúmes, Bones. Marcação de território. Coisas de homem... – ele retrucou com um sorriso.

Temperance balançou a cabeça olhando de um para o outro e começou a abrir os pacotes de comida.

_**Em Washington DC...**_

_ O que faremos?

_ Não sei. Preciso pensar.

_ Seu idiota! Por que tinha que dar o caso para seu melhor agente? Você nos colocou nessa enrascada, agora trate de nos tirar!

_ Eu pensei que isso fosse evitar desconfianças. Estou envolvido nesse caso há tempo demais. Alguns agentes já estavam começando a desconfiar da minha competência, Benson!

_ Cullen, Cullen. Como você é ingênuo. Se ele é seu melhor agente, acha que ele ia se conformar em não conseguir solucionar um caso que é de seu superior há tanto tempo? Você devia ter dado o caso a algum desses moloides sem ambição que trabalham pra você.

_ Eu vou resolver isso. Ou melhor, já resolvi. Agora é só esperar...

O Juiz o encarou desconfiado.

_ Não me diga que você matou mais alguém?

_ Por causa da indiscrição do idiota do Robert eu tive que matar meu melhor agente. Nesse momento a polícia deve estar recolhendo os pedaços dele e daquela Antropóloga num quarto de hotel em Matyland. – ele retrucou.

_ Ainda bem que eu sou seu amigo... – o Juiz retrucou. – E quanto ao parceiro dele?

_ Esse é um pouco mais lerdinho e não deve desconfiar de nada. Acredito que Sully não vá nos criar problemas. Mesmo porque, com a morte do Booth e da Testemunha, você poderá pedir o arquivamento do processo.

_ Preciso fazer isso o mais rápido possível, pois os novos compradores já pensam em desistir do negócio.

_**Continua...**_


	21. Chapter 21

Título: Brain and soul

Autor: Fernanda

Classificação: MA, NC-17

Capítulo: 21

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

__ Cullen, Cullen. Como você é ingênuo. Se ele é seu melhor agente, acha que ele ia se conformar em não conseguir solucionar um caso que é de seu superior há tanto tempo? Você devia ter dado o caso a algum desses moloides sem ambição que trabalham pra você._

__ Eu vou resolver isso. Ou melhor, já resolvi. Agora é só esperar..._

_O Juiz o encarou desconfiado._

__ Não me diga que você matou mais alguém?_

__ Por causa da indiscrição do idiota do Robert eu tive que matar meu melhor agente. Nesse momento a polícia deve estar recolhendo os pedaços dele e daquela Antropóloga num quarto de hotel em Maryland. – ele retrucou._

__ Ainda bem que eu sou seu amigo... – o Juiz retrucou. – E quanto ao parceiro dele?_

__ Esse é um pouco mais lerdinho e não deve desconfiar de nada. Acredito que Sully não vá nos criar problemas. Mesmo porque, com a morte do Booth e da Testemunha, você poderá pedir o arquivamento do processo._

__ Preciso fazer isso o mais rápido possível, pois os novos compradores já pensam em desistir do negócio._

_**Continua...**_

Sully entrou no carro e deu a partida, as palavras do chefe ecoando em sua mente. Algumas lágrimas embaçaram sua visão enquanto ele dirigia rapidamente pelas ruas de Washington. Não podia acreditar que o parceiro e melhor amigo estava morto, e pelas mãos do chefe deles, um homem de confiança do FBI.

Sully não pôde evitar o sentimento de culpa. Se ao menos ele tivesse desconfiado de seu chefe antes, seu amigo ainda estaria vivo. Mas ele só havia juntado as peças do quebra cabeça ao encontrar o cartão sobre a mesa de Cullen. Um cartão com o endereço de um relojoeiro em Maryland havia despertado um clique dentro dele.

Já suspeitava de traição de alguém ali dentro, depois tinha ouvido uma conversa de seu chefe com um homem sobre o novo carregamento. Mas foi o cartão que o deixou intrigado, fazendo com que ele rastreasse o celular de Booth. Quando descobriu que o amigo estava em Maryland, resolveu seguir o agente Cullen.

Ele teve muita sorte. Se algum daqueles homens tivesse notado sua presença no corredor, ele estaria morto agora. Ainda não acreditava que tinha conseguido permanecer mudo depois da revelação chocante.

Sully parou o carro e pegou o celular. Discou o número do celular provisório de Booth, rezando para o amigo atender. Depois da quinta vez, ele desistiu. Um ódio cego invadiu seu peito. O agente Cullen ia ver quem era o lerdinho, ele pensou. O lerdinho ia desmascará-lo e vingar a morte de seu melhor amigo. Sully jurou que pegaria a quadrilha, sozinho, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

_**Seis e meia da noite...**_

Caroline atendeu ao telefone, esperando que fosse sua cliente e amiga, mas ficou decepcionada ao ouvir a voz de um homem.

"__ É o parceiro do agente Booth, doutora Caroline."_

_ Até que enfim! Você pode dizer ao seu parceiro para devolver minha cliente? Preciso falar com ela. O início do Julgamento será em duas semanas e eu ainda não dei sequer uma instrução a ela.

"__ Desculpe, mas eu acho que preciso conversar com a senhora pessoalmente. Tenho informações importantes demais para serem ditas por telefone."_

Caroline notou a apreensão na voz do homem e se endireitou na cadeira.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha cliente? – ela perguntou tensa.

"__ Por favor, me encontre no parque Constitution Garden, em frente ao __Monumento dos Veteranos, em meia hora."_

_ Estarei lá. – ela fez uma pausa e fechou os olhos, nervosa. – Agente Sully, é grave?

"__ Bastante. – ele informou e desligou."_

Caroline pos o fone no gancho e suspirou. Não queria que nada acontecesse com sua cliente. A moça estranha a tinha cativado desde o começo, e era uma excelente pessoa. Ela de repente se viu rezando para que nada tivesse acontecido a ela, coisa que não fazia há muito tempo.

_**Sete da noite, parque de diversões, Maryland...**_

_ Booth, será que eles tentarão algo contra minha advogada?

Temperance estava deitada na cama, a cabeça apoiada no colo de Booth. Ele parou de acariciar seus cabelos e suspirou.

_ Honestamente não sei, Bones. Mas quando conversarmos com ela amanhã de manhã, pretendo avisá-la do perigo. Só que eu não sei se posso confiar em alguém para protegê-la.

_ Eu entendo.

_ Eu já pensei em uma maneira de te levar segura no dia do julgamento.

Temperance se sentou e olhou para ele.

_ Como? – perguntou curiosa.

Booth sorriu.

_ Disfarçada.

Ela fez uma careta.

_ Você quer dizer... usando uma peruca, óculos escuros, roupas diferentes, ou o que?

_ Tudo isso junto, que tal?

_ Não sei... Onde vamos arranjar uma peruca, Booth? Se você for visto andando pela cidade atrás de uma, o FBI pode nos descobrir.

_ Já pensei nisso, Bones. Você sabe onde nós estamos?

_ Claro que sei, Booth. Num velho parque de diversões. – ela disse, ainda sem entender.

_ Um parque de diversões certamente tem uma Casa do terror, ou algo parecido, certo?

_ Não sei o que isso significa, Booth.

Booth arregalou os olhos, espantado com a ingenuidade dela.

_ Bones, não me diga que você nunca esteve em um parque de diversões!

Tenperance ficou sem graça, afinal era mais uma das coisas que a faziam ficar deslocada no mundo moderno.

_ Eu sempre achei que isso fosse coisa para crianças, Booth.

_ Não é só coisa de criança, Bones. Somente alguns brinquedos, como o carrossel. Quando eu era adolescente sempre levava minhas namoradas ao parque de diversões.

_ Passei a adolescência num orfanato, Booth.

Booth a encarou com um olhar culpado.

_ Eu sinto muito! Desculpe, Bones. Não devia ter falado sobre isso.

_ Não diga bobagens. Você não é culpado pelas dificuldades que eu enfrentei na vida, Booth. Eu superei tudo isso há muito tempo.

Ele sorriu. Temperance voltou a se deitar.

_ Está com fome? – Booth perguntou depois de um tempo.

_ Ainda não.

Booth a fitou pensativo e depois a beijou. Ele se levantou da cama, puxando-a pela mão.

_ Posso saber aonde vamos?

Ele sorriu enigmático e continuou puxando-a. O cachorro os seguiu.

_ Vou levá-la para um passeio pelo parque. – ele disse, seguindo pelo corredor.

_ No escuro?

_ Temos duas lanternas. Uma aqui no meu bolso e outra no carro. – ele parou e a encarou. – Com medo?

Temperance sorriu desafiadora, a mão na cintura.

_ Não tenho medo de nada, muito menos do escuro!

_**Parque Constitution Garden, Washington DC...**_

Caroline olhava incrédula para o agente com cara de garoto à sua frente.

_ Você tem certeza do que está me dizendo, rapaz? São acusações gravíssimas!

Sully passou a mão pelo cabelo.

_ Infelizmente eu tenho certeza sim. Eu gravei boa parte da conversa deles. Depois fugi e fui tentar descobrir o que tinha acontecido de fato. Eu não consegui descobrir se aconteceu alguma explosão em Maryland. Não tenho contatos lá, e não deu nada nos noticiários, ou na Internet. Mas nem pude procurar muito, tive que ser discreto. Não sei em quem posso confiar lá.

Caroline pegou o celular.

_ Não acho que a imprensa deixaria de noticiar um agente do FBI virando picadinho. Eu vou tirar isso a limpo já. Tenho um ex-marido lá em Maryland. Ele me deve alguns favores.

Sully observou-a ligar para o ex-marido. Ele rezava para que Booth e Temperance estivessem bem.

_**Continua...**_


	22. Chapter 22

Título: Brain and soul

Autor: Fernanda

Classificação: MA, NC-17

Capítulo: 22

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_**Parque Constitution Garden**__**, Washington DC...**_

_Caroline olhava incrédula para o agente com cara de garoto à sua frente._

__ Você tem certeza do que está me dizendo, rapaz? São acusações gravíssimas!_

_Sully passou a mão pelo cabelo. _

__ Infelizmente eu tenho certeza sim. Eu gravei boa parte da conversa deles. Depois fugi e fui tentar descobrir o que tinha acontecido de fato. Eu não consegui descobrir se aconteceu alguma explosão em Maryland. Não tenho contatos lá, e não deu nada nos noticiários, ou na Internet. Mas nem pude procurar muito, tive que ser discreto. Não sei em quem posso confiar lá. _

_Caroline pegou o celular._

__ Não acho que a imprensa deixaria de noticiar um agente do FBI virando picadinho. Eu vou tirar isso a limpo já. Tenho um ex-marido lá em Maryland. Ele me deve alguns favores._

_Sully observou-a ligar para o ex-marido. Ele rezava para que Booth e Temperance estivessem bem. _

_**Continua...**_

Sully percebeu que retinha a respiração e a soltou. A ligação parecia durar uma eternidade e ele esperava ansioso que a advogada desligasse o telefone. Ela desligou com um meio sorriso no rosto, o que só contribuiu para aumentar a angustia do agente.

_ E então ? – ele perguntou.

**_ Aconteceu uma explosão no **Saint Michaels Hotel, mas sem vítimas, por isso não foi divulgada, para não manchar a reputação do hotel. Parece que foi uma pequena explosão causada pelo vazamento de gás durante a manutenção em uma das suítes desocupadas. _ Só pode ter sido isso e Booth conseguiu despistar. É o mesmo hotel. _ Tem certeza de que ele está em Maryland? _ Sim. Eu mesmo rastreei o celular. E o descobri exatamente nesse local, o Saint Michaels Hotel, no centro. _ Veja bem no que estamos nos metendo, garoto. Não quero arruinar minha carreira porque você está bravinho com seu chefe! _ Ele tentou matar meu parceiro e trai seu país há muito tempo. Tenho provas disso, inclusive de que foi ele quem mandou matar o senador Robert Fox. Só preciso que você me consiga um mandato para quebrar o sigilo telefônico dele. Garanto que vamos conseguir provas aos montes. _ Muito bem. Conseguiu uma aliada. Detesto funcionários do governo corruptos e assassinos. Terá o mandato amanhã bem cedo. O que pretende fazer hoje? _ Vou para Maryland encontrar o Booth. Ele precisa saber que pode contar comigo. _ Certo. Vamos até o shopping comprar celulares novos. Precisamos nos manter em contato. *-*-*-* _Parque de diversões, Maryland..._ _ Booth, eu estou achando isso uma perda de tempo. Um tempo precioso em que poderíamos estar pensando em um plano para conseguir chegar vivos ao tribunal. – Temperance reclamou seguindo Booth pelo corredor escuro do local chamado de "A casa do terror". _ Qual é, Bones! Não está achando nem um pouco emocionante? – ele parou e iluminou o rosto dela com a lanterna. Temperance o encarou, seu semblante muito sério. _ Ando tendo uma vida emocionante demais para meu gosto pessoal. Gostava da minha vida como era antes, Booth. _ Antes de mim ? – ele perguntou com voz magoada. _ Você é a única coisa boa que eu posso me lembrar disso tudo. – ela retrucou com um sorriso. Booth baixou a lanterna e a puxou pela mão. Abraçando-a e beijando-a na boca. Temperance correspondeu de imediato, mas afastou os lábios dos dele, rindo, ao ouvir o rosnado de Ripley. _ Eu juro que ainda tenho vontade de atirar nesse cachorro. – Booth sussurrou. Temperance riu e o puxou pela mão, para que continuassem a procura por seu disfarce. Depois de uma curva, ela viu o que parecia ser uma múmia. Muito mal feita, ela analisou friamente. Mas na cabeça dela estava uma peruca loura. Booth pegou a peruca e percebeu se tratar de cabelo de verdade, o que facilitaria a limpeza. _ Você acha que pode dar um jeito nisso? – Booth perguntou a ela. _ Claro. Nada que um bom xampu e condicionar não resolvam. Mas, tinha que ser loira? – ela perguntou com um muxoxo. Booth riu. _ O que você queria, Bones? Ir disfarçada de você mesma? _ Não, claro que não. Booth guardou a peruca no bolso da jaqueta e continuaram seguindo pelo corredor escuro. Ao se deparar com um palhaço Booth parou tão de repente que Temperance se chocou contra suas costas. _ O que foi, Booth? – ela perguntou sem entender. _ Nada... Não foi nada, vamos. Ela notou a lanterna tremer na mão dele ao passarem pelo boneco fantasiado. Sorrindo, ela perguntou. _ Você sofre de **Coulrofobia, Booth?** **_ O que? – ele perguntou sem entender a palavra.** **_ Fobia de palhaços. – ela explicou divertida.** **_ Não, claro que não! – ele negou, talvez rápido demais.** **_ Sei... – ela disse em tom de zombaria, notando que ele andava bem mais rápido do que antes. – Não há motivo para se sentir envergonhado, Booth. A maior parte da humanidade sofre de várias fobias durante toda a vida. Eu mesma sofro de ****Ofidiofobia****.** **Booth parou de andar e a encarou.** **_ Você sofre de que?** **_ Medo de cobras. – ela explicou, divertida.** **_ Eu não tenho medo deles, Bones. Eu só não gosto deles, ok?** **_ Se você diz...** Booth se aproximou, prensando-a contra a parede. _ Vai zombar de mim, Bones? _ Por que? Isso é uma ameaça? – ela perguntou passando a unha pelo peito dele. _ Depende... Você vai zombar de mim? _ Estou seriamente inclinada... – ela disse empurrando o peito dele, afastando-o um pouco. – Mas prefiro não arriscar. Temperance o empurrou com força e correu. Booth riu antes de segui-la. O cachorro correu atrás dela, sem entender nada, mas disposto a entrar na brincadeira. Ele a encontrou ao lado da roda gigante. O olhar perdido nos carrinhos. Booth a abraçou pelas costas, pousando um beijo em sua nuca. Temperance sorriu. _ Quer dar uma volta? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. _ Não podemos, Booth. Está tudo desligado. – ela retrucou. Ele notou o desapontamento na voz dela. Soltando-a ele deu a volta do brinquedo e se aproximou da base da grande estrutura metálica. A porta estava destrancada e ele entrou com facilidade. Booth ligou o gerador e as luzes da enorme Roda Gigante se acenderam. Temperance deu um gritinho de surpresa, fazendo-o sorrir. _ Como você fez isso? – ela perguntou. _ Quando eu tinha 17 anos trabalhei no parque perto da minha casa, para ganhar um dinheiro no verão. Sabe como é, levar as gatinhas no parque, de graça, dava status na época. Temperance riu. Booth a segurou pela mão. _ Vem, vamos andar de Roda Gigante. Você vai adorar! Ela mordeu o lábio ansiosa e o seguiu. *-*-*-* _Nove e meia da noite, apartamento do agente Sully, Washington DC..._ Ele conferiu os itens em cima de sua cama pela terceira vez. Dois novos celulares, que ninguém sabia os números, exceto ele e a advogada Caroline. Três armas, muita munição, inclusive para as armas de Booth. Levava também duas cópias da fita com a gravação da conversa entre Cullen e o juiz. Afinal ele precisaria provar a Booth que ele não estava envolvido naquilo. Algumas roupas e dinheiro. Sully tinha sacado suas próprias economias, para não despertar suspeitas. Esperava ser reembolsado depois, ou suas férias estariam arruinadas. Ligou para a secretária de seu chefe, alegando uma forte gripe e disse que ficaria na casa de sua mãe durante os próximos dias, para se recuperar. Tudo conferido, ele pegou as malas e desceu para carregar o carro. Viajaria durante a noite. Precisava encontrar Booth o mais rápido possível. _Continua..._


	23. Chapter 23

Título: Brain and soul

Autor: Fernanda

Classificação: MA, NC-17

Capítulo: 23

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_Nove e meia da noite, apartamento do agente Sully, Washington DC..._ Ele conferiu os itens em cima de sua cama pela terceira vez. Dois novos celulares, que ninguém sabia os números, exceto ele e a advogada Caroline. Três armas, muita munição, inclusive para as armas de Booth. Levava também duas cópias da fita com a gravação da conversa entre Cullen e o juiz. Afinal ele precisaria provar a Booth que ele não estava envolvido naquilo. Algumas roupas e dinheiro. Sully tinha sacado suas próprias economias, para não despertar suspeitas. Esperava ser reembolsado depois, ou suas férias estariam arruinadas. Ligou para a secretária de seu chefe, alegando uma forte gripe e disse que ficaria na casa de sua mãe durante os próximos dias, para se recuperar. Tudo conferido, ele pegou as malas e desceu para carregar o carro. Viajaria durante a noite. Precisava encontrar Booth o mais rápido possível. _Continua..._ *-*-* _Washington DC..._ Cullen andava de um lado a outro pelo gabinete do Juiz Ford. Benson passava a mão pelo queixo num gesto de nervoso. _ O que faremos agora? Você falhou e agora seu melhor agente está atrás de nós ! – O Juiz Ford esbravejou contra Cullen. _ Não sabe se eu falhei. Ele pode estar morto. _ Não deixariam de noticiar a morte de um agente federal ! A imprensa cairia matando em cima de uma reportagem como essa ! – Benson retrucou furioso. – Eu mesmo devia tê-lo matado. Não devia ter confiado nesse seu amigo trambiqueiro. Vai ver ele nem sabe direito como fazer uma bomba. _ Ele sabe. Servimos juntos no Vietnã. Não sei o que houve, mas Booth é muito bom. – Ele suspirou e encarou os outros dois. - Eu vou conseguir matá-los. Só preciso de mais tempo. Booth não deve saber em quem confiar, por isso não vai aparecer. – Cullen disse, jogando-se em uma cadeira. _ Não temos tempo ! – Juiz Ford disse, desesperado. - O Julgamento começará em menos de duas semanas. Não posso pedir um adiamento sem nenhum motivo plausível. Despertaria suspeita. Você sabe que eu praticamente tive que implorar para que me dessem esse julgamento. _ Você é o Juiz do caso. Claro que pode pedir um adiamento. – O Juiz Benson retrucou com impaciência. _ Ok. Precisamos nos acalmar e pensar com calma. Ficar brigando entre nós não resolverá nada. – Cullen retrucou. – Vou amanhã mesmo para Maryland procurar por pistas. Alguém deve ter informações sobre o paradeiro dos dois. *-*-*-*-* _Parque de diversões, Maryland..._ _ Vamos ter que correr e entrar no carrinho em movimento mesmo, não tem ninguém para parar os carrinhos aqui embaixo. – Booth disse pegando-a pela mão. _ OK. – ela retrucou seguindo-o. _ No três, certo? – ele disse. Temperance concordou com a cabeça e Booth pulou para dentro do carrinho, puxando-a. Ela caiu em seu colo. Ambos se encararam rindo. O carrinho foi subindo devagar e Temperance prendeu o fôlego. A lua cheia permitia que eles vissem boa parte da paisagem. Booth sorriu ao ver o brilho de felicidade nos olhos dela e pensou no que faria quando esse pesadelo chegasse ao fim. Pretendia pedi-la em casamento, tão logo o Julgamento acabasse. Temperance se voltou para ele, estranhando o fato de vê-lo calado e pensativo. Passou a mão pelo rosto bonito e ele pareceu sair do transe. _ O que foi? Você parecia estar há quilômetros daqui. – ela disse com um sorriso. Booth beijou sua mão. _ Acho que estava. Precisamente em Washington. – ele disse sincero. _ Esqueça. – ela pediu num sussurro. _ Não posso. _ Por essa noite. Eu peço. Esqueça tudo por essa noite. Amanhã nos empenharemos com todas as forças para encontrar a melhor solução. Booth balançou a cabeça, como se isso pudesse afugentar os problemas e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, beijando-a com loucura. Precisava dessa mulher, como nunca pensou que fosse precisar de mulher alguma.

Temperance enfiou as duas mãos por baixo da jaqueta dele, arrancando um gemido baixo quando suas mãos acariciaram o peito musculoso. Ele a puxou para seu colo, fazendo com que ela colocasse uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril. A posição erótica excitou a ambos.

_ Me ajuda a esquecer? – ele sussurrou antes de morder sua orelha.

Deu uma mordida suave, erótica. Seus joelhos tremeram e ela teria desmoronado se não estivesse no colo dele.

Ele então a beijou novamente na boca, um beijo suave, gentil, que foi uma total sedução. A mão masculina acariciou seu rosto movendo-se até a curva de seu pescoço. Ela se arqueou contra ele, tentando aprofundar o beijo, segurando o lábio inferior dele entre os dentes.

Quando ela tentou retirar sua jaqueta ele segurou seus pulsos.

_ Wow ! O que está fazendo? Acho melhor continuarmos isso lá dentro.

_ Não. Eu quero você, agora. – ela sussurrou contra a boca dele.

Booth riu.

_ Bones, você é mesmo maluca. Alguém pode aparecer. Não é seguro.

Temperance lambeu os lábios dele, fazendo-o gemer.

_ Se alguém aparecer, Ripley dará o alarme, você sabe disso. Estamos seguros. Não tem ninguém no parque, ou ele não estaria dormindo calmamente lá embaixo.

Enquanto falava ela tinha desabotoado a calça dele e enfiava os dedos por dentro dela, acariciando o pênis já totalmente ereto. Booth arfou e segurou sua mão. Nem o balanço suave da roda gigante era capaz de atrair sua atenção, tendo-a daquela maneira em seu colo.

_ Deus... não tenho muita força de vontade quando estou perto de você... – ele sussurrou.

Temperance sorriu e o beijou de novo, esfregando seus sexos através das calças jeans, arrancando um gemido gutural da garganta dele. Booth perdeu o controle, puxando a blusa dela e arrancando-a de dentro da calça.

Ele abocanhou um dos seios, mordendo de leve o mamilo ereto e circundando-o com a língua. Temperance abriu a própria calça, ajudando-o a baixá-la até os tornozelos. Ela chutou os sapatos dentro do carrinho e terminou de se despir sob o olhar faminto dele.

Booth a puxou novamente para seu colo, beijando o pescoço alvo.

_ Eu não trouxe preservativos comigo, Bones. – ele sussurrou com uma pontada de frustração na voz.

Ela o encarou, a respiração ofegante. A realidade se abatendo sobre eles como uma sombra.

_ Ok. Podemos só brincar, então. – ela sussurrou, um pouco desapontada.

Booth percebeu a decepção na voz dela e quase se arrependeu por ser tão responsável. Mas não teve muito tempo para arrependimentos. Ele fitou-a curioso quando ela saiu de seu colo.

Ficando de joelhos na frente dele, ela abriu ainda mais suas calças. Seu pênis saltou livre quando ela afastou o tecido da cueca para o lado. Temperance envolveu sua mão ao redor do membro ereto.

Inclinando-se para frente, ela passou a língua por cima da ponta. A rápida redução da respiração do Booth era como música em seus ouvidos e uma onda de poder feminino a envolveu. Abriu a boca e a deslizou sobre a glande.

Tratando de tomá-lo profundamente em sua boca, começou a trabalhar sua boca nele. Com a mão livre envolveu os testículos. Booth gemeu e seus olhos se fecharam. Os lábios entreabertos brilhavam a luz da Lua cheia. Seus dedos capturaram algumas mechas do cabelo dela. Seus quadris começaram a mover-se, ondulando suavemente contra ela.

Temperance sentiu seu próprio corpo se contrair em resposta a entrega apaixonada dele. Ela estava úmida e fechou os olhos para concentrar-se no membro magnífico em sua boca.

Ela começou a sugar com mais ritmo. Sua língua deslizou sobre ele quando sua mão começou a agarrar e soltar a base de seu pênis. Os movimentos de seus quadris se fizeram mais urgentes e ele gemeu mais alto.

De repente ele sentiu que ia perder o controle e afastou a boca dela com um movimento brusco. Temperance sorriu. Booth respirava ofegante, tentando acalmar as reações loucas de seu corpo. Mas ela não deu a ele tempo para se recuperar.

Booth sentiu-a se sentar em seu colo novamente, Fazendo o membro prestes a explodir deslizar suavemente para dentro dela. Ele gemeu e ela o beijou, começando a se mover depressa, esfregando seu clitóris contra ele sem descanso.

_ Bones... Para. Eu não vou conseguir me segurar. – ele sussurrou em meio ao beijo.

Ela deslizava sobre seu membro, cavalgando-o num ritmo louco. Seus olhos se fecharam pelo prazer da fricção. Booth cerrou os dentes, numa tentativa desesperada de retardar o próprio orgasmo.

Os quadris dela martelavam contra os dele enquanto ela sentia os primeiros espasmos do clímax em seu corpo. Segundos mais tarde Booth percebeu que ela gozava, os lábios vermelhos entreabertos, os olhos fechados, o corpo estremecendo com a seqüência de espasmos, e ele soube que estava perdido. As contrações em seu membro não deixavam dúvidas de que era tarde demais.

Com sua cabeça arremessada para trás, seu corpo movendo-se sem um pensamento consciente, ele uivou sua liberação. Debaixo dela seu corpo tremeu, libertando-se dentro dela, uma, duas, três vezes. Booth a agarrou com força, gemendo com o poder de seu orgasmo.

Ambos se encararam ofegantes, os corações batendo alucinados. Booth acariciou o rosto dela, encantando com os olhos azuis escurecidos após a loucura.

_ Por que fez isso? – ele perguntou baixinho.

_ Eu quero. – ela retrucou simplesmente.

Booth franzia a testa, encarando-a sem entender.

_ O que?

_ Um filho. – ela retrucou. – Eu quero um filho seu, Booth.

Ela viu as mudanças no rosto bonito. Primeiro o choque, depois a emoção, seguida do sorriso mais lindo que ela já tinha visto no rosto dele. Temperance também sorriu. Booth a beijou, depois encostou sua testa na dela. Os corpos ainda unidos, eles nem percebiam o ar frio da noite a volta deles.

_ Casa comigo? – ele perguntou num sussurro. – Quando essa louca aventura acabar, você se casa comigo?

Ela sorriu, os olhos azuis arregalados demonstrando toda a sua surpresa.

_**Continua...**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 24**

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_Ambos se encararam ofegantes, os corações batendo alucinados. Booth acariciou o rosto dela, encantando com os olhos azuis escurecidos após a loucura. _

__ Por que fez isso? – ele perguntou baixinho._

__ Eu quero. – ela retrucou simplesmente._

_Booth franziu a testa, encarando-a sem entender._

__ O que?_

__ Um filho. – ela retrucou. – Eu quero um filho seu, Booth._

_Ela viu as mudanças no rosto bonito. Primeiro o choque, depois a emoção, seguida do sorriso mais lindo que ela já tinha visto no rosto dele. Temperance também sorriu. Booth a beijou, depois encostou sua testa na dela. Os corpos ainda unidos, eles nem percebiam o ar frio da noite a volta deles._

__ Casa comigo? – ele perguntou num sussurro. – Quando essa louca aventura acabar, você se casa comigo?_

_Ela sorriu, os olhos azuis arregalados demonstrando toda a sua surpresa._

_**Continua...**_

Booth a encarava com um sorriso, mas o olhar ansioso denunciava sua apreensão quanto a resposta dela.

_ Eu nunca pensei seriamente em me casar. Não preciso da formalidade de uma cerimônia para... – ela parou de falar ao notar uma pontada de decepção no rosto bonito e sorriu. – Desculpe. Eu aceito. – ela disse finalmente. – Se você sente a necessidade de uma cerimônia formal e um contrato, definidos no papel, eu aceito. Será do jeito que você quiser. Na consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem você, Booth.

Ele a beijou novamente, um enorme sorriso de alívio no rosto. Temperance estremeceu e ele riu.

_ Melhor a gente se vestir e voltar. Está um frio terrível aqui em cima.

_ Concordo. – ela disse saindo do colo dele.

Eles se vestiram rindo e tremendo. Depois esperaram que a roda gigante estivesse novamente na parte mais baixa para saltar do carrinho para terra firme. Ripley os esperava fazendo festa e eles seguiram na direção do dormitório.

_**Dia seguinte, sete e meia da manhã...**_

Booth acordou quando o cachorro deu o alerta. Ripley latiu e correu em direção a porta, que permanecia fechada. Ele acordou Temperance e começou a vestir rapidamente a calça jeans. Ela se levantou apressada e colocou um shorts, já que tinha dormido apenas de calcinha e camiseta.

_ Você fica aqui, Bones. Eu vou ver o que chamou a atenção do Ripley e volto.

Booth abriu a porta do quarto e o cachorro disparou em direção ao portão. Ele o seguiu correndo, com a arma em punho. Temperance seguiu atrás, ignorando as palavras dele. Quando se aproximava do portão Booth ouviu a voz do Sr. Carter, que tentava acalmar o cão. Baixando a arma ele se aproximou.

_ Quieto, Ripley. – Temperance disse, assustando os dois.

_ Pensei que tivesse dito a você para ficar lá dentro, Bones ! – Booth ralhou com ela.

_ Bom dia. – o senhor Carter disse com um sorriso. – Vejo que arranjaram um belo cão de guarda.

_ Ele apareceu aqui e não quis mais ir embora. – ela explicou acariciando a cabeça do cachorro e ignorando as palavras de Booth novamente.

Booth balançou a cabeça, inconformado.

_ O que o trás aqui, Sr. Carter? – ele perguntou.

_ Um homem apareceu no hotel procurando pelo senhor. Disse se tratar de um amigo seu, mas como o senhor me disse que não sabia em quem podia confiar... Achei melhor apenas lhe trazer o recado, ao invés de dizer a ele onde vocês estavam.

_ Obrigado. O senhor fez muito bem.

O barulho de um carro assustou os três. Ripley começou a rosnar enquanto a SUV preta estacionava ao lado do portão. Sully desceu e Booth sacou a arma, apontando na direção dele.

_ Você está vivo, cara ! Eu sabia! – Sully tentou se aproximar.

_ Parado aí, Sully. – ele disse ameaçador, colocando-se na frente de Temperance, a arma apontada para o amigo.

Sully ergueu as mãos e parou. Temperance segurava o cão, para que ele não atacasse. Sr. Carter os encarava chocado.

_ Booth, não sou eu o traidor. Me deixa explicar! – Sully pediu.

_ Eu sinto muito, eu não sabia que ele tinha me seguido ! - O sr. Carter tentava se explicar, sentindo-se culpado. - Vim tomando um cuidado extremo na estrada ! Me desculpem !

_ Está tudo bem, Sr. Carter. Não é culpa sua. – Booth disse sem tirar os olhos do amigo. - Ele tem treinamento especial do FBI. O senhor jamais perceberia. – ele voltou-se para Sully. – O que você faz aqui?

_ Eu não te traí, Booth. E tenho como provar. Por favor, escute isso. – ele fez menção de pegar algo no bolso.

_ Fique com as mãos na cabeça, Sully! Não faça gracinhas. Eu não sei se posso confiar em você ainda. Não depois de quase ter virado picadinho.

Sully só agora percebeu o curativo na testa do amigo. Estremeceu ao se lembrar da sensação ao pensar que o amigo estava morto.

_ Eu tenho uma fita, no meu bolso direito. – ele explicou. - Nela estão gravadas as conversas do Cullen com os comparsas dele. Inclusive de como eles tentaram matá-lo. Eu descobri depois, quando eles já achavam que você estava morto, mas consegui gravar quase toda a conversa.

Booth se aproximou sem baixar a arma e enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta de Sully, pegando a fita. Ele se aproximou do carro e inseriu a fita do toca fitas do carro dele. O amigo não se atrevia a baixar as mãos, sabia que Booth tinha a mira perfeita.

Todos ouviram a fita em silêncio. Booth encarou Sully ao ouvir o chefe chamá-lo de "lerdinho". Quando a fita terminou Booth guardou a arma e foi em direção a Sully, abraçando o amigo.

_**Washington DC...**_

Caroline entrou com o pedido de mudança de jurisdição do caso, para tirá-lo do Juiz Ford. Ela alegou ameaça de morte à principal testemunha do FBI e pediu para que o Julgamento fosse realizado em Maryland. A Suprema corte acatou e ela guardou com orgulho a ordem judicial em sua bolsa.

Nesse exato minuto ela sabia que o Juiz Ford devia estar recebendo o comunicado referente ao seu afastamento do caso. Caroline se viu desejando ser uma mosca para ver a cara do Juiz ao ver o caso escapando por entre seus dedos.

Ela atravessou a rua e pegou o novo celular na bolsa, discando o número do agente Sully. Ele atendeu no terceiro toque.

_ Tudo pronto. Os juízes devem estar arrancando os cabelos neste exato minuto. – ela disse em tom de deboche.

"_ Isso é ótimo. – Sully disse. – Já providenciou sua viagem?"

_ Está tudo acertado, saio de Washington daqui a meia hora. Ninguém saberá do meu paradeiro. Vou seguir de trem até aí, pois nas passagens não constam os nomes dos passageiros. Meu ex marido vai me hospedar na casa dele. Quem sabe não possamos reviver as boas lembranças. – ela disse brincalhona.

Sully riu.

"_Quer falar com sua cliente? Ela está bem aqui na minha frente."

_ Claro que sim. Ponha essa fujona na linha.

Sully passou o celular a Temperance.

_**Gabinete do Juiz Ford...**_

_ Sim, senhor. Eu não entendo o motivo, senhor! Posso muito bem cuidar desse Julgamento. – ele dizia nervoso ao telefone. – Por favor, não há necessidade... – ele se calou ao perceber que falava sozinho.

O Juiz Benson retirou o telefone das mãos do amigo e o desligou.

_ Você conseguiu perder o caso. Não acredito! – ele acusou. – Cullen vai ficar furioso!

Ford passou a mão pela barba.

_ Foi aquela maldita advogada! Ela pediu transferência de jurisdição! Não tenho culpa!

_ Por que? O que ela ganharia com isso? – Benson perguntou intrigado.

_ Eu não sei, eu podia jurar que ela não desconfiava de nada. Ela esteve em meu gabinete para receber as instruções do início do julgamento e agia normalmente.

_ Teremos que convencer Cullen a matá-la. – Benson disse aparentando calma.

_ Não! – Ford protestou. - Chega de mortes! Eu entrei nessa pelo dinheiro, não para ver tanta gente morrer!

_ Você quer passar o resto da sua vida na cadeia?

_ Claro que não!

_ Então me ajude a sumir com ela. Assim Cullen pode ficar um pouco menos furioso com você.

_**Parque de diversões, Maryland...**_

Sully entregou um cartão a Booth. Ele leu em voz alta.

_ James Relógios Finos, Loja de Penhores e relojoaria. Por que está me entregando isso?

_ Esse é o cara que fez a bomba. – Sully explicou. – Roubei isso da mesa do nosso chefe.

_ Você tem certeza?

_ Tenho. Já chequei. Ele passou uma boa temporada na cadeia. Quem o libertou foi o Juiz Benson. E adivinhe com quem ele serviu no exército? Cullen.

_ Desgraçados! – Booth deu um soco no armário, assustando Temperance.

Ele a abraçou e ela o enlaçou pela cintura.

_ O que vamos fazer? – ela perguntou olhando de um para o outro.

_ Você vai ficar aqui. Acredito que estará segura. Eu e o Sully vamos fazer uma visitinha a um certo relojoeiro.

Temperance mordeu o lábio, pronta para protestar. Mas depois ela se lembrou do Booth transtornado no Hotel e achou melhor não interferir. Por mais que detestasse ser protegida, sabia que os profissionais eram eles e que devia colaborar.

_ Tudo bem. – ela disse.

Booth a encarou incrédulo.

_ Eu ouvi direito? Vai ficar aqui sem protestar? – ele perguntou. – Sem brigar comigo?

Temperance o encarou de braços cruzados, fingindo-se de zangada.

_ Não abuse. Aceite minha decisão pacificamente antes que eu mude de idéia.

_ Ok, ok. Estamos indo. Vamos, Sully.

_**Continua...**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 25**

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_Ele a abraçou e ela o enlaçou pela cintura. _

__ O que vamos fazer? – ela perguntou olhando de um para o outro._

__ Você vai ficar aqui. Acredito que estará segura. Eu e o Sully vamos fazer uma visitinha a um certo relojoeiro. _

_Temperance mordeu o lábio, pronta para protestar. Mas depois ela se lembrou do Booth transtornado no Hotel e achou melhor não interferir. Por mais que detestasse ser protegida, sabia que os profissionais eram eles e que devia colaborar._

__ Tudo bem. – ela disse._

_Booth a encarou incrédulo._

__ Eu ouvi direito? Vai ficar aqui sem protestar? – ele perguntou. – Sem brigar comigo?_

_Temperance o encarou de braços cruzados, fingindo-se de zangada._

__ Não abuse. Aceite minha decisão pacificamente antes que eu mude de idéia. _

__ Ok, ok. Estamos indo. Vamos, Sully._

_**Continua...**_

Sr. Carter votou ao hotel enquanto Booth e Sully se preparavam para ir atrás do relojoeiro. Temperance observava sentada na cama. Eles separaram as armas disponíveis, carregando-as com munição.

Booth pegou a menor delas e foi até ela, depositando a arma em suas mãos. Temperance o encarou em indagação.

_ Quero que use isso em quem se aproximar. – Booth disse sério. – Fique perto de Ripley e, se ele der o alerta, pegue a arma e use, certo?

_ Mas, Booth. E se for o Sr. Carter? Ou mesmo vocês? Não posso simplesmente sair atirando em alguém. – ela argumentou.

_ O sr. Carter vai se manter afastado conforme minhas instruções. E eu posso me aproximar, pois Ripley já me conhece. Esse é o número do celular do Sully. – ele disse colocando um papel nas mãos dela. - Ligue do telefone do escritório do parque em caso de emergência, certo?

_ Certo. – ela finalmente concordou.

Booth a beijou nos lábios.

_ Cuide-se. Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

Temperance sorriu.

_ Eu digo o mesmo. Não se atreva a não voltar. – ela ameaçou.

Booth retribuiu o sorriso e chamou Sully para irem.

_**Centro de Maryland, relojoaria...**_

Booth entrou pela porta de vidro, ouvindo o sininho tocar, anunciando sua presença. O homem atrás do balcão ergueu os olhos e, percebendo tratar-se de um policial, virou-se rapidamente, tentando sair pelos fundos da loja.

Sully entrou, trazendo o homem pela gola da camisa.

_ Olha só quem eu encontrei tentando fugir pela porta dos fundos.

_ Bom dia, senhor James. Achou que estivesse vendo um fantasma? – Booth disse irônico.

_ Não sei do que o senhor está falando. Não o conheço.

_ Então por que fugiu de mim?

_ Eu não... não fugi. – Gaguejou o homem tentando se soltar de Sully. – Pensei que fosse um assalto.

_ Conta outra. Sei que não tenho cara de assaltante, mas dizem que não consigo disfarçar o fato de ser agente federal. – Booth disse começando a vasculhar a loja.

_ Hei. Não tem mandato, não pode xeretar nas minhas coisas! – ele protestou assim que Sully o soltou.

_ Não estou tocando em nada. Apenas olhando. Não preciso de mandato pra isso.

_ Onde guarda os explosivos? Nos fundos da loja? Ou na sua casa? – Sully perguntou. – Com as provas que tenho contra você, consigo um mandato em talvez... meia hora? – ele olhou para Booth.

_ Não sei do que você está falando. – o homem olhou de um para outro. – Olha, eu sou honesto agora. Não fiz nada de errado. Apenas um favor para um velho amigo...

_ Garanto que consigo suas digitais na bomba que explodiu no hotel. Não me parece cuidadoso a ponto de usar luvas. – Booth disse notando a sujeira pela loja.

O arregalar de olhos do homem não passou despercebido a nenhum dos dois. Booth e Sully trocaram olhares, o que deixou o homem ainda mais nervoso.

_ Escutem, digam o que eu posso fazer para ajudar. Farei qualquer coisa. – o homem disse.

_ Isso é ótimo. Pois o senhor acaba de se tornar testemunha do FBI em um caso de contrabando e assassinato. – Booth disse.

_ Não posso fazer isso! – ele negou apavorado.

_ Mas vai. – Sully confirmou as palavras de Booth. – Temos provas de que você fabricou uma bomba para matar um agente federal. Isso dá perpétua. Se você quiser pensar em reduzir sua pena, vai colaborar conosco.

_ Se eu fizer isso, serei um homem morto.

_ Não se eles não souberem que vai fazer.

_ Eles vão saber.

_ Não, não vão. Sabemos que seu comparsa é do FBI, mas ele não sabe que descobrimos você, portanto, se você não abrir a boca, podemos te ajudar. – Booth falou.

O homem pensou um pouco, depois disse resignado.

_ Farei o que vocês quiserem. Já estava mesmo farto desses favores. Só quero a garantia de sair vivo dessa.

_ E terá. Aqui está nosso número. Se qualquer um deles aparecer, ligue. Providenciaremos sua proteção imediatamente. – Booth disse. – Vamos. – ele disse a Sully.

Saíram da loja e entraram rapidamente no carro, se afastando em direção ao transito da avenida.

_ Acha que podemos confiar nele? – Sully perguntou.

_ Acredito que sim, mas vamos ficar de olho. Não posso arriscar mais nada.

_ Concordo. – Sully parou em um semáforo. – Para onde vamos agora? Para o parque?

_ Ainda não. Preciso encontrar uma loja de roupas de senhoras. Tenho que comprar uma roupa que faça Temperance parecer mais velha.

_ Certo.

Cullen parou o carro em frente ao hotel. Colocou os óculos escuros e entrou. A recepcionista o informou onde encontrar o gerente e ele seguiu pelo local indicado. Bateu na porta e ouviu uma voz indicando que entrasse.

_ Bom dia. – O sr. Carter cumprimentou o recém chegado.

_ Bom dia. – Cullen estendeu a mão.

_ Sente-se, por favor. Sou Carter, gerente do hotel. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

_ Preciso de informações. Sou do FBI, Sr. Carter, e tenho pistas que me trouxeram até seu hotel. – ele mostrou a identificação. – Um de nossos agentes encontra-se em fuga e fui informado de que ele foi visto pela última vez entrando em seu hotel, há alguns dias. – ele pegou uma foto de Booth do bolso da calça e colocou sobre a mesa.

O sr. Carter se lembrou das instruções de Booth. Observou a foto com atenção antes de falar.

_ Sim, eu me lembro desse homem sim. Eram um casal, na verdade.

_ Isso mesmo. – Cullen pareceu satisfeito com a resposta dele. - Ele estava na companhia de uma mulher muito bonita, de olhos azuis.

_ São eles mesmos. Ficaram no hotel apenas por uma noite. Imagino que foram embora por causa da explosão. Tivemos uma enorme explosão no quarto deles, provavelmente um vazamento na tubulação de gás da sauna, não sabemos ao certo. O laudo da perícia sairá em poucos dias. Eu fiquei muito chocado. – ele disse tentando soar consternado. – Não sei como aquilo foi acontecer! Nunca tivemos problemas antes. Mas ele deve ter ficado muito zangado, pois foi embora sem pagar a conta. Mas, graças a Deus, ninguém se machucou.

_ Imagino que não seja culpa do hotel. Essas coisas acontecem. – Cullen disse, parecendo aliviado. – O senhor sabe para onde eles foram?

_ Não faço idéia. Como eu disse, ele não encerrou a conta. Simplesmente saiu pela porta da frente sem olhar pra trás. Eles estão encrencados?

_ Bastante. E o senhor não foi atrás dele para receber sua diária?

_ Não! Não podia arriscar ser processado por eles. Notícias assim podem abalar a reputação de um hotel para sempre. Não quis arriscar isso por causa de apenas uma diária.

_ Entendo. O senhor tem o cartão de registro dele, não tem?

_ Claro que sim. Só um minuto, vou pegar com a recepcionista.

Ele saiu da sala e foi pegar o cartão. Voltou rapidamente.

_ Aqui está. Eles se registraram como um casal em Lua de mel, por isso não consta o nome dela. E ele deixou esse telefone como contato.

Cullen viu tratar-se do número do celular que ele havia dado a Booth e o endereço dele em Washington. Nenhuma pista a acrescentar. Ele ficou frustrado.

_ Muito obrigado pela sua atenção. – ele disse se levantando. – Este é meu telefone, ligue se ele procurar pelo senhor, certo. É muito importante sua colaboração.

_ Claro. Ligarei, não se preocupe.

Cullen acenou e saiu. Sr. Carter relaxou na poltrona, respirando fundo para tentar se acalmar.

Cullen esmurrou o volante. Voltara à estaca zero. Não tinha idéia de onde poderia encontrar Booth, já que a localização do celular havia sido perdida. Provavelmente Booth o descartara e a bateria havia descarregado.

Ele deu partida no carro e seguiu pela avenida, seguindo na direção da loja de seu amigo. Quinze minutos depois ele estacionava nos fundos da relojoaria. James viu quando ele estacionou e rapidamente trancou a porta dos fundos. Correu para frente da loja, pegou uma arma e saiu, trancando a porta de frente e girando o cartaz de volto logo.

Cullen bateu na porta durante mais de dez minutos. Pelo celular ele ligou diversas vezes para a loja. Percebeu frustrado que o amigo não realmente não estava. Ficou imaginando porque ele largaria a loja no meio da manhã. Com certeza devia ter ido ao banco.

Decidido a esperar, ele atravessou a rua e seguiu até a barraca de cachorro quente. Almoçaria enquanto esperava por ele.

Duas esquinas a frente James observava o amigo de exército. Não queria arriscar, sabia que Cullen não tinha escrúpulos e que, se desconfiasse que ele pensava em traí-lo, não hesitaria em matá-lo. James se afastou na direção oposta. Precisava encontrar um telefone para ligar para os agentes que o procuraram. Ia solicitar a proteção policial, pois se havia alguma coisa de que ele tinha realmente medo, era de morrer.

_**Mais tarde...**_

Temperance ouviu um carro e depois barulho no portão. Ripley se levantou e correu em direção a saída. Como não ouviu o rosnado dele, sabia que só podia ser Booth. Mesmo assim, aguardou escondida, dentro de um enorme armário, a arma dentro do boldo da jaqueta, conforme instruções dele.

_**Continua...**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 26**

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_Cullen bateu na porta durante mais de dez minutos. Pelo celular ele ligou diversas vezes para a loja. Percebeu frustrado que o amigo não realmente não estava. Ficou imaginando porque ele largaria a loja no meio da manhã. Com certeza devia ter ido ao banco._

_Decidido a esperar, ele atravessou a rua e seguiu até a barraca de cachorro quente. Almoçaria enquanto esperava por ele. _

_Duas esquinas a frente James observava o amigo de exército. Não queria arriscar, sabia que Cullen não tinha escrúpulos e que, se desconfiasse que ele pensava em traí-lo, não hesitaria em matá-lo. James se afastou na direção oposta. Precisava encontrar um telefone para ligar para os agentes que o procuraram. Ia solicitar a proteção policial, pois se havia alguma coisa de que ele tinha realmente medo, era de morrer._

_**Mais tarde...**_

_Temperance ouviu um carro e depois barulho no portão. Ripley se levantou e correu em direção a saída. Como não ouviu o rosnado dele, sabia que só podia ser Booth. Mesmo assim, aguardou escondida, dentro de um enorme armário, a arma dentro do boldo da jaqueta, conforme instruções dele. _

_**Continua...**_

Booth abriu o portão e Sully entrou com o carro. Ripley fez festa com os dois. Booth acariciava a cabeça do cachorro enquanto Sully fechava novamente o enorme portão. Depois eles seguiram pelo longo corredor. O silêncio demonstrava que Temperance tinha acatado suas ordens, pelo menos uma vez.

Eles chegaram no escritório e Booth a chamou. Temperance saiu de dentro do armário. O alívio estampado no rosto, e correu para abraçá-lo. Booth a apertou nos braços.

_ E então? – ela perguntou ansiosa assim que ele a soltou.

_ Tudo certo. Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai colaborar. O pobre homem estava apavorado.

_ Eu espero realmente que tenha razão. – ela se sentou na cama e Ripley se deitou em seu colo. – E quanto a Caroline? Estou preocupada com a segurança dela.

Sully sorriu.

_ Não se preocupe. Caroline está segura. E ninguém em Washington sabe onde ela está. – Ele explicou. – O Julgamento foi transferido pra cá. O Juiz Ford acaba de perder o caso.

_ Sério? – ela perguntou. – Tão simples assim? E quanto às provas contra ele?

_ Estamos trabalhando nisso. Fora a minha gravação, ainda temos a autorização da quebra do sigilo telefônico dos quatro envolvidos, inclusive do seu ex. – Sully continuou. – Alguns dos pacotes entregues por você, com as digitais do senador e do juiz Benson, e agora ainda teremos o testemunho do relojoeiro contratado para fazer a bomba que pretendia acabar com a vida de vocês dois.

_ Ou seja... não temos como não ganhar esse caso. Os três já estão condenados. E fora isso o FBI ainda vai continuar investigando a parte internacional da quadrilha. – Booth concluiu.

_ E eu serei inocentada? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

_ Claro que sim! – Booth disse com um sorriso, puxando-a para si e beijando-a na boca.

Ripley soltou um rosnado baixo, mas ameaçador, fazendo Sully rir. Booth olhou para o cachorro.

_ Eu ainda posso atirar em você... – ele disse ao cachorro.

Temperance riu.

_ Vem, amigão. – Sully chamou o cachorro. – Estamos sobrando por aqui. Vou encontrar um canto pra dormir. Estou exausto, viajei a noite toda.

_ Eu preparei o quarto no início do corredor. Está limpo e tem lençóis limpos na cama. – Temperance disse a ele.

_ Puxa, obrigado. – ele acenou para os dois e saiu, sendo seguido pelo cachorro.

Temperance encarou Booth.

_ Vocês almoçaram? – ela perguntou.

_ Sim. E fizemos compras.

_ Compras?

_ Sim. Roupas de mulher.

Ela sorriu.

_ Presente pra mim?

_ Você não vai gostar, nem se empolgue. – ele disse rindo.

_ Por que?

Booth a soltou e foi até a mesa, pegando os pacotes que trouxera.

_ Abra. – ele disse a ela.

Temperance pegou os pacotes e se sentou na cama. Ela olhou desconfiada para a saia longa e com estampa duvidosa que encontrou. Abriu o segundo pacote e encontrou uma blusa bem grande, do tipo bata de senhora, na cor azul marinho, com gola de crochê.

_ Booth, isso não se parece em nada com as roupas que você já me viu usando...

_ Sei disso. Mas fazem parte do disfarce. Depois do julgamento você pode queimá-las, ok?

Temperance ficou séria de repente. Booth se sentou ao lado dela.

_ O que foi? – ele perguntou segurando a mão dela.

_ Tenho muito medo de tudo isso. – ela disse sincera. - Tenho medo do plano não dar certo. Tenho medo de que aconteça alguma coisa com alguém que eu gosto. Tenho medo de não conseguir provar minha inocência...

_ Hei. Não repita isso. Você é inocente. E vamos provar isso.

Temperance sorriu, acariciou o rosto dele e mordeu o lábio, o olhar travesso. De repente ela tinha perdido a vontade de conversar. Ela o beijou e o puxou, derrubando-o sobre ela na cama. Booth não perdeu mais tempo e começou a retirar a camiseta que ela usava.

_ Eu não sei onde ele está! Vasculhei tudo, segui o gerente do maldito hotel durante dois dias. Nem sinal de Booth ou da doutorazinha. Não sei mais o que fazer. – Cullen andava de um lado a outro. O nervosismo estampado no rosto abatido. – E o pior de tudo é que o infeliz do Sully também sumiu.

_ Precisamos manter a calma. Agora só nos resta aguardar e matá-los, todos, quando eles aparecerem para o Julgamento. – o juiz Ford disse.

_ Vai ser muito arriscado.

_ Não temos escolha, Cullen. Há muito em jogo aqui. Precisamos nos livrar deles!

_ Eu sei disso! – Cullen gritou para os dois. – Recebi a intimação hoje. Também estou sendo indiciado. O que eles tem contra mim eu nem faço idéia.

_ Você arriscou demais matando o Robert. Vai ver foi isso. – Ford presumiu.

_ Não. Eu tenho quase certeza de que quem me dedurou foi o desgraçado do James. Eu nunca devia ter confiado nele para fazer aquela bomba.

_ Eu disse isso, mas você não me ouviu. – Benson disse.

_**Quase dez dias depois, finalmente o dia do início do Julgamento...**_

Temperance se olhou no espelho pela terceira vez. Sully tentava segurar o riso e ela o encarou furiosa.

_ Eu juro, se você rir de novo, Sully, vou mandar Ripley arrancar suas partes íntimas. – ela falou. – Não dou a mínima ao fato de você ser um agente federal, ouviu?

Booth caiu na gargalhada enquanto Sully se esforçava para ficar sério.

_ Booth! – ela o repreendeu.

_ Estou rindo da cara dele, não de você, Bones. – ele se defendeu, se aproximando dela.- Você está uma senhora adorável.

_ Eu estou horrorosa. – ela choramingou enquanto terminava de pentear a peruca loira. – E pareço uma velha gorda!

_ Claro que você parece gorda, é o objetivo do disfarce, Bones. Eu também vou ficar barrigudo. Não podemos nos arriscar a parecer nós mesmos.

Temperance encarava o espelho, desanimada. Ela já sentia o calor causado pelo travesseiro e o lençol presos em seu abdômen para simular uma barriga, fazendo com que ela se sentisse enorme e disforme.

_ Eu não vou usar isso durante meu depoimento, Booth. Eu me recuso!

_ Você não vai precisar disso, depois que conseguirmos entrar no Tribunal estará segura. Esse disfarce é apenas para despistar possíveis atiradores, já que não temos como monitorar todos os prédios em volta do local.

Temperance estremeceu ao pensar nisso. Temia não só por ela, mas por Booth. Ela sentiu uma onda de náusea e tontura, e precisou se apoiar no armário. Booth percebeu seu mal estar e a abraçou pela cintura.

_ O que foi? Você está se sentindo bem? Ficou pálida de repente. – ele perguntou preocupado.

_ Eu estou bem. Foi só uma tontura. Já passou.

_ Tontura?

_ Sim. Estou um pouco enjoada desde que me levantei.

Booth a encarou, intrigado. Nunca a tinha visto doente. Sully pediu licença e foi vestir o uniforme de motorista particular.

_ Sente-se um pouco, vou buscar um copo de água, está bem? Depois vou terminar de me arrumar.

Temperance baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Assim que Booth e Sully saíram do quarto ela foi até sua bolsa, tirando de dentro dela um pequeno calendário, onde anotava as datas de sua menstruação.

Ela mordeu o lábio ao se dar conta de que seu período estava mais de duas semanas atrasado e ela não tinha se dado conta disso. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, mas uma onda de apreensão se apossou dela.

Temperance sabia que eles não vinham tomando qualquer precaução para evitar uma gravidez, mas a constatação do fato real a fez sentir um frio na barriga. Um bebê. Uma vida que dependia da dela. Era real e assustador, mas ao mesmo tempo, maravilhoso.

Fechando os olhos ela soltou um suspiro. Talvez esse fosse um sinal de que tudo ia dar certo, era o que ele diria. Mas ela sabia que nunca fora uma pessoa que acreditasse nesse tipo de superstições.

A única coisa que podia pensar realmente, era que ela e Booth tinham que conseguir provar sua inocência, ou um ser ainda mais inocente ia pagar por isso.

_**Uma hora depois, Tribunal de Justiça de Maryland...**_

Sully estacionou o sedan alugado na frente do tribunal de Maryland. Ele desceu do carro, os olhos atrás dos óculos escuros vasculhando rapidamente as proximidades. Dando a volta no carro ele foi abrir a porta para seus supostos patrões.

Booth desceu primeiro, seus olhos também procurando qualquer movimento suspeito. Quando não viram nada, ele pegou a mão de Temperance, ajudando-a a descer. Sully acenou com a cabeça e voltou a entrar no carro, pronto para ir guardá-lo no estacionamento.

Caroline estava parada na entrada do prédio e acenou quando os viu. Booth praguejou.

_ Droga! Sua advogada não sabe nada sobre disfarces. Não acene de volta. Por favor! – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Temperance.

_ Certo. – ela retrucou.

Os ouvidos treinados de Booth registraram o primeiro disparo. Os tijolos da parede ao lado da cabeça da advogada explodiram em pedaços.

_ Volta! Se esconda lá dentro! – ele gritou a ela, que obedeceu apavorada.

Ela sacou a arma e se voltou na direção dos disparos, atirando sem parar enquanto puxava Temperance com a outra mão.

_ Corra abaixada. – ele ordenou sem largar sua mão.

Ambos correram enquanto os tiros se espalhavam. Booth foi atingido no braço, mas não parou de atirar. Pelo canto do olho ele viu que Sully também atirava. De repente o grito dela o assustou.

Booth sentiu que ela soltava sua mão, seu corpo caindo pesadamente bem próximo a entrada do tribunal.

_ Bones! - ele gritou desesperado ao ver que ela tinha sido atingida.

Ele guardou a arma e a ergueu no colo, entrando com ela pela porta como um foguete. O sangue escorria de algum ferimento logo abaixo das costelas.

Caroline já tinha chamado os policiais que correram para fora, para ajudar Sully. Booth colocou Temperance deitada em um banco.

_**Continua...**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Título: Brain and soul**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Classificação: MA, NC-17**

**Capítulo: 27 - Final**

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**_

_**Uma hora depois, Tribunal de Justiça de Maryland...**_

_Caroline estava parada na entrada do prédio e acenou quando os viu. Booth praguejou._

__ Droga! Sua advogada não sabe nada sobre disfarces. Não acene de volta. Por favor! – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Temperance._

__ Certo. – ela retrucou._

_Os ouvidos treinados de Booth registraram o primeiro disparo. Os tijolos da parede ao lado da cabeça da advogada explodiram em pedaços. _

__ Volta! Se esconda lá dentro! – ele gritou a ela, que obedeceu apavorada._

_Ela sacou a arma e se voltou na direção dos disparos, atirando sem parar enquanto puxava Temperance com a outra mão. _

__ Corra abaixada. – ele ordenou sem largar sua mão._

_Ambos correram enquanto os tiros se espalhavam. Booth foi atingido no braço, mas não parou de atirar. Pelo canto do olho ele viu que Sully também atirava. De repente o grito dela o assustou. _

_Booth sentiu que ela soltava sua mão, seu corpo caindo pesadamente bem próximo a entrada do tribunal. _

__ Bones! - ele gritou desesperado ao ver que ela tinha sido atingida._

_Ele guardou a arma e a ergueu no colo, entrando com ela pela porta como um foguete. O sangue escorria de algum ferimento logo abaixo das costelas._

_Caroline já tinha chamado os policiais que correram para fora, para ajudar Sully. Booth colocou Temperance deitada em um banco._

_**Continua...**_

_ Bones, fala comigo. – ele pediu acariciando os cabelos dela. – A ambulância está a caminho. Você vai ficar bem. Agüente firme, ok?

_ Eu não consigo respirar direito... – ela reclamou, o rosto contorcido pela dor.

_ Fique calma. Respire devagar e se acalme.

Ela começou a chorar e Booth sentiu um aperto no peito. Seu braço latejava, mas nada mais importava a não ser a vida dela.

_ O bebê... – ela sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. – Eles não podem... ter matado o bebê, Booth.

_ Bones, não havia nenhum bebê lá fora. Não se preocupe. – ele falou carinhosamente, acariciando o rosto dela, a outra mão fazendo pressão sobre o ferimento. – Somente nós dois fomos atingidos. Fique calma.

_ Você? – ela perguntou apavorada. – Não! – ela tentou se erguer.

Booth a manteve deitada com firmeza.

_ Não se mexa. Por favor! Eu estou bem! Eu estou bem, Bones. Descanse.

Ela permaneceu quieta e fechou os olhos, a respiração cada vez mais fraca. Ele permanecia fazendo pressão sobre o ferimento, falando baixinho com ela. Pouco tempo depois, Booth percebeu que ela já não mais o ouvia.

_Maryland__General__Hospital__, uma hora depois..._

Booth olhava pela janela, sua mente longe dali. Sully havia insistido com ele para que deixassem examinar seu braço, e agora ele já estava medicado, com curativo e tipóia, aguardando notícias de Temperance na sala de espera. O tiro havia sido de raspão no braço esquerdo, e ele ia ficar bem. Pelo menos fisicamente.

Caroline chorava sem parar, sentindo-se culpada. Booth e Sully tinham tentado tranqüilizá-la dizendo que, de acordo com os policiais que pegaram dois dos atiradores, eles estavam ali para atirar nela e em quaisquer três pessoas que chegassem juntas. O aceno, afinal, acabou nem sendo visto por eles.

Depois de muito custo eles conseguiram convencê-la a voltar ao Tribunal e pedir a continuação do Julgamento. Temperance não ia gostar de ver nada adiado, disso todos tinham certeza.

Booth ficou sabendo da prisão através de um telefonema de seu novo superior. Ele tinha sido designado para cuidar do caso assim que Cullen foi preso.

Ele estava surpreso por Cullen ser um dos atiradores. Ele não costumava fazer o serviço sujo pessoalmente, costumava usar comparsas para isso. Mas foi pego no alto do edifício dos correios, em frente ao Tribunal, com um rifle nas mãos.

No fundo Booth sabia do porque dele ter feito isso. Não seria fácil encontrar, em um prazo tão curto, um atirador de elite corrupto e disposto a matar outro atirador, no caso ele. Booth se lembrou amargamente de que Cullen o havia treinado. Muito do que sabia devia a seu superior.

Ele balançou a cabeça para afastar as lembranças amargas. Sully e outros dois agentes o haviam proibido de interrogar o ex-chefe. E agora ele estava ali, aguardando o término da cirurgia de Temperance, sem conseguir afastar o pânico de sua mente. O medo que sentira ao vê-la perder os sentidos ainda estava vivo em sua mente.

_Maryland__General__Hospital__, oito horas depois..._

O médico entrou na sala de espera, fazendo Sully e Booth se encararem. Booth foi até ele.

_ Como ela está? – ele perguntou ansioso.

_ Estável. Conseguimos salvar o baço e a bala foi retirada. Ela teve muita sorte. Nos preocupamos inclusive com a anestesia, por causa da condição dela. A bala passou a centímetros do útero, mas a gravidez não foi afetada. E nesta fase, o primeiro trimestre, é a fase mais crítica. Um trauma no útero neste estágio seria fatal para o bebê.

Booth arregalou os olhos, o choque estampado no rosto.

_ Gravidez? – ele sussurrou incrédulo. – Ela está grávida?

Caroline, que acabava de sair do elevador, de volta do Tribunal, ouviu as últimas palavras do médico. Este percebeu o espanto de todos e se deu conta de que ninguém ali sabia do estado da paciente. Possivelmente nem mesmo ela, já que estava grávida de apenas três semanas.

_ Pelo que posso perceber foi um choque para vocês. Bem, ela está grávida sim. Algum de vocês sabe quem pode ser o pai...

_ Sou eu. – Booth interrompeu o médico. – Eu sou o pai da criança, doutor. Sou noivo dela. – ele disse se recuperando do choque. – Tem certeza de que ambos estão bem?

_ No momento o estado dela é estável. Vamos monitorar sua evolução durante toda a noite. O bebê está ótimo, nem percebeu o que aconteceu. A cirurgia correu muito bem e ela perdeu pouquíssimo sangue. Ela estava enrolada numa espécie de travesseiro, o que pareceu amortecer o tiro. Por isso a bala não atravessou o corpo dela, atingindo outros órgãos. – o médico explicou, parecendo confuso com a história do travesseiro. - Tenho certeza de que irá se recuperar logo.

_ Obrigado, doutor. – Booth apertou a mão do médico.

Assim que o médico saiu, Booth se deixou cair no sofá, exausto e aliviado. Caroline olhava para Sully, ainda em choque. Ele foi o primeiro a falar.

_ Bom, creio que devo te dar os parabéns. – ele disse a Booth. – Papai. – ele brincou para aliviar a tensão.

Caroline também se sentou.

_ Ela vai levar um choque quando souber, cherry. Não creio que ela pensava em ser mãe. Mas vai ser bom pra ela. – ela concluiu. – Parabéns. – ela disse dando um leve soco no braço bom de Booth.

Ele sorriu. A idéia de que seria pai ia aos poucos se tornando real dentro dele. De repente ele se lembrou da conversa com ela, enquanto aguardavam o socorro.

_ Ela sabia. – Booth disse baixinho, como que para si mesmo. – Ela sabia, por isso disse aquilo: "Ele não pode ter matado o bebê". – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. - Por que ela não me contou?

_ Ela podia estar delirando por causa da dor, ou podia nem ter certeza, Booth. Você viu o que o médico disse, ela está grávida a muito pouco tempo. – Sully disse ao amigo.

Booth suspirou.

_ Talvez você tenha razão. – ele se levantou. – Preciso vê-la.

_ Não creio que irão deixar, Booth. O horário de visitas já acabou.

_ Preciso tentar. – ele disse.

Booth seguiu na direção da recepção. Sully se acomodou melhor no sofá. A noite seria longa e ele não queria deixar o amigo sozinho. Caroline se levantou.

_ Acho que vou pra casa. Graças a Deus ela está bem. Amanhã preciso ir cedo para o Tribunal. Me ligue. Por qualquer coisa e a qualquer hora, certo? – ela disse a Sully. – E faça seu amigo comer. Ele está mais branco do que as paredes desse lugar.

_ Pode deixar. – ele concordou rindo.

_**Manhã seguinte, oito horas...**_

Temperance abriu os olhos devagar. A claridade a incomodou e ela os fechou rapidamente. A primeira coisa que seu cérebro registrou foi o cheiro inconfundível de hospital. Quando a realidade se abateu sobre ela, Temperance abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama, emitindo um gemido de dor. Ela pos a mão sobre a barriga, emitindo um soluço.

Booth se levantou rapidamente, correndo para junto dela.

_ Bones! Você acordou.

_ O bebê! Nosso bebê, Booth! – ela disse e começou a chorar, sendo abraçada imediatamente por ele.

_ Calma! Ele está bem, Bones. Fique calma. – ele acariciou os cabelos dela, sussurrando palavras de conforto em seu ouvido.

_ Eu levei um tiro no abdômen, Booth! Como o bebê pode estar bem? – ela retrucou nervosa.

O médico entrando na sala ouviu as últimas palavras dela.

_ Ah. Pelo que vejo a mocinha já sabia de sua gravidez. – ele disse brincalhão. – Bom dia. E doutora Brennan, faça o favor de se deitar ou vai acabar com meu belo trabalho ao costurar seu abdômen.

Booth a soltou e a ajudou a se deitar. O médico abriu sua ficha.

_ Doutor, eu quero saber a verdade, sou uma cientista informada e sei muito bem lidar com...

_ Calma! - O médico a interrompeu com um sorriso. – Não estamos mentindo, nem eu e nem seu noivo.

Temperance desviou o olhar para Booth ao ouvir a palavra noivo. Ele sorriu. O médico continuou.

_ A senhorita levou um tiro que atingiu apenas o seu baço. Foi operada com anestesia local e sedativo, por causa de sua condição, e vai se recuperar completamente. O bebê está ótimo. Não se preocupe.

Temperance fechou os olhos, uma onda de alívio atravessando seu corpo. Booth apertou sua mão.

_ Obrigada, doutor. E peço desculpas por meu descontrole. Não costumo agir assim.

_ Ora, o que é isso! Um bebê sempre é motivo de preocupação. E então? Estão felizes pelo bebê?

Booth sorriu.

_ O senhor nem imagina quanto. – ele disse sem tirar os olhos dela.

Temperance também sorriu.

_ Eu estou muito feliz, sim. Sinto que é a primeira coisa certa que faço em toda a minha vida. – ela disse, surpreendendo Booth.

_ Que bom. Vou deixá-los sozinhos. Volto mais tarde. Ah, não se levante. Se sua condição continuar boa assim, eu a liberarei para ir pra casa depois de amanhã.

Ele saiu do quarto e Temperance encarou Booth.

_ E quanto ao julgamento. – ela disse mudando totalmente de assunto.

Booth se sentou na cama.

_ Antes de falarmos sobre isso eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. – ele a encarou, o semblante muito sério. - Por que não me contou?

Temperance sustentou o olhar dele, mordendo o lábio.

_ Eu não tinha certeza, Booth. Apenas uma suspeita. – ela respondeu sincera. - Pretendia contar a você depois da audiência. Desculpe.

Ele sorriu e a beijou, acariciando a barriga dela com a ponta dos dedos.

_ Ele vai ter os seus olhos...

Temperance riu.

_ Na verdade é mais provável que ele ou ela, tenha os seus olhos, Booth. Geneticamente é preciso que os genes sejam recessivos para...

Booth a interrompeu com um beijo longo e apaixonado. Não estava interessado em teorias da genética. Tudo o que ele queria era comemorar a vida dela e do bebê que esperavam. Quando ele a soltou ela estava ofegante.

_ Onde estávamos mesmo? – ela perguntou.

Booth sorriu.

_ Você queria saber sobre o Julgamento.

_ E então? Não me diga que foi adiado, por favor? Eu não agüentaria!

_ Não. – ele disse. – Caroline imaginou que você não ia querer isso e convenceu o Juiz de que isso apenas ajudaria os réus. Ela está lá. O Julgamento vai prosseguir e você foi excluída da lista de testemunhas.

_ Mas, Booth! Eu preciso depor. Ou jamais vou conseguir provar minha inocência.

Booth sorriu, enigmático.

_ Não precisa mais provar nada.

_ Como não?

_ Cullen inocentou você. Sully o interrogou durante quase toda a noite. Ele contou tudo. Desde a primeira conversa entre ele e o senador, até o esquema de contrabando. Os outros já foram presos. Ford, Benson, James e mais dois. Todos vão ser condenados, Bones. Você está livre. Pelo menos deles.

Temperance sorriu feliz. Depois o encarou desconfiada.

_ O que você quer dizer com pelo menos deles?

_ Quero dizer que você jamais vai conseguir se livrar de mim. Ainda mais agora, com um mini Booth dentro de você.

_ Ou mini Brennan. – ela lembrou.

_ Eu ia adorar ainda mais. – ele disse beijando-a.

_**Saint Michaels Hotel**__**, um mês depois...**_

Booth se jogou no sofá da suíte. Estava exausto. Temperance colocou a bolsa sobre a cômoda e se sentou ao lado dele.

_ Eu mal consigo acreditar que acabou. – ela sussurrou retirando o casaco.

Booth a puxou para seu colo e ela o abraçou pelo pescoço.

_ Pois acredite. Acabou. Todos foram condenados e estão a caminho de seus novos lares. – ele disse no ouvido dela.

_ O senhor Carter foi muito gentil nos deixando ficar aqui até o final do Julgamento. – ela disse.

_ E servindo de testemunha, então? Ele e a esposa são pessoas muito boas.

_ São mesmo. – ela concordou. - Olhando agora parece que foi um pesadelo, um longo pesadelo.

_ Mas com um sonho se realizando no meio disso tudo. – ele disse acariciando a barriga dela, que ainda não demonstrava sinais de abrigar uma nova vida.

Temperance sorriu e o beijou, sua língua penetrando a boca dele, que gemeu em meio ao beijo erótico. Booth a puxou pela cintura, pressionando o corpo dela de encontro ao seu.

_ Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou contra sua boca. – Vamos nos casar amanhã.

_ Amanhã? – ela perguntou espantada. – Não posso me casar amanhã! Preciso de tempo para alguns preparativos básicos, Booth.

_ Não precisamos de nada. Amanhã. – ele insistiu enquanto a beijava no pescoço. - Nem que seja em Las Vegas.

_ Não! Eu prometi a Angela que ela seria madrinha. Não posso fazer isso.

_ Amanhã. – ele disse e a mordeu.

_ Ai! Booth, para! Não vamos casar amanhã!

Ele se ergueu do sofá com ela no colo.

_ Vamos fazer uma aposta, quem gozar primeiro perde... – ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

Ela abriu a boca, horrorizada com a proposta. Depois pensou um pouco e sorriu enigmática.

_ Tudo bem. Veremos quem vai ganhar essa, Seeley Booth.

Ele seguiu para a cama com ela nos braços, decidido a ganhar a aposta e, ao mesmo tempo, enlouquecê-la de prazer.

_**FIM**_


End file.
